


Himawari

by kuri_p



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon Slayer AU, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kimetsu no Yaiba Universe AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Slow Burn, There be art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuri_p/pseuds/kuri_p
Summary: The first time Iruka had laid eyes on Kakashi’s figure in that field of sunflowers, a voice whispered in his ear;"This man will be the death of you."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 121
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed as his feet found the ground.

He looked up, squinting as the breeze brushed past him. He’d been standing on the branch of a huge oak seconds ago, and before that, the edge of a cliff; but before him now was a sea of blue and yellow, split against the horizon. Among a seemingly endless field of sunflowers, a pair stood on the path before him. A youth, who couldn’t be much older than 17, and a child, whom he knew for certain had just crossed his 7th year. 

The squirming boy holding the youth’s hand tightened his grip and stared at Kakashi warily, a living reflection of their surroundings with a head of blonde, and eyes as blue as the skies above them.

Really, Kakashi couldn’t have made a better clone of his former mentor if he tried.

He shifted his scrutiny to the lanky youth before him. There wasn’t much to note, though he felt the nagging of something familiar; tanned skin, dark hair in a ponytail, wearing the standard blacks and drop earrings of what looked to be sea glass. He had a stark scar across the bridge of his nose that looked more delicate and deliberately placed than the typical battle scar, but for demon slayers, a facial scar or five was nothing to write home about. This one in particular seemed almost decorative compared to the damage he’d seen in his years as a Pillar. 

Upon seeing Kakashi, the stranger broke into a wide grin.

“Hatake-dono! I see you’ve finally made it. We were getting a little worried so we came to get you, didn’t we, Naruto?” The youth said, dipping his head towards the child beside him, who merely shrugged in response. There was a slight teasing tone to it; a greeting that was a little less reverent than he was used to receiving, but Kakashi didn’t mind.

“Yes, well, the entry points were changed since I was here last. Finding the new ones took a little more time than I expected.” He didn’t let the irritation he’d felt leading up to this point seep through. This bounded field was already two day’s travel from their headquarters, and Kakashi understood and at certain points, even grudgingly admired the security measures that had been put in place. The journey towards the first barrier was routine, but he didn’t expect it to take hours to find his way through the rest of them. The annoyance he’d felt was at himself really, for having taken so long to break in.

“Ah, I’m sorry about that,” the youth smiled sheepishly. scratching at his scar. The gesture seemed to imply that Kakashi’s delay had been his doing, but the Pillar couldn’t say for certain yet. “but now that you’re familiar with the paths, I don’t think you’ll have any issues for your next visit.” he explained.

“Please follow me, you must be tired from your travels. We aren’t too far from the school now.” He kneeled down and offered his back to Naruto, who climbed on enthusiastically. 

A few minutes later, the pair were singing a butchered rendition of a local farming song as they continued on the path. Kakashi followed, silently amused.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“Oh!” The youth turned back to him, beaming. As if being asked for it was something of a pleasant surprise.

“I’m Umino Iruka. It’s my great honor to meet you, Hatake-dono.”

* * *

It turned out that Umino Iruka had been, in fact, the person responsible for his delayed arrival to the school. He’d surmised as much when one of the youth’s fellow teachers, another silver-haired fellow who introduced himself as Mizuki, had come up to him, apologising profusely with feigned sincerity for the perceived inconvenience caused by his colleague. Kakashi however, held a firm disdain for boot-lickers and snitches, and thus, had felt the need to correct him.

“I was actually impressed, it means Iruka’s barriers are effective. I hope you’ll be teaching them at the school, they’ll be appreciated on the field.” It was a comment that had left both Iruka and Mizuki flushed, though for entirely different reasons. Naruto, who was now standing next to Iruka, nodded approvingly, though Kakashi doubted he’d understood the deeper meaning of their conversation. A request was made for accommodations to be prepared for the Lightning Pillar, before they parted from Mizuki as Iruka led them deeper into the school.

Even though they called this housing facility a school, considering the majority of its inhabitants, it may as well have been called a Slayer orphanage, Kakashi mused. He’d spent a short stint in a facility like this; his mother had died in childbirth and his father, a former Pillar himself, chose to end his own life after having been turned a demon in an encounter with their destined enemy; the Progenitor Serpent - Orochimaru.

No one staying here did so in fortunate circumstances, but he did end up meeting some of his closest comrades, Obito and Rin, even - shudder- Gai, so he could not say his days here were not entirely without merit. While not every person in the care of the school would become a warrior of repute, much less a Pillar, those who passed the Slayer selection exams would go on to be, at the very least, a part of the invaluable support corps.

Iruka paused at the entrance to a smaller room, then turned to kneel before the boy behind him. “Naruto, could you go play with Lee for while? Hatake-dono and I have some things to discuss. I won’t be long, promise.” He smiled as he mussed the boy’s hair, and the child tried his best to sound petulant with feigned annoyance, but took his instructions and ran off to find a playmate.

He then motioned Kakashi into the room, and after drawing the shoji doors closed behind them, attached a ward to their combined frames. There would be no unwelcome observers here.

“You seem to be rather good with those.”

Iruka smiled as he settled on the tatami floor before him, placing his sword to the side as he did so. He started a flame on the small hearth nearby and began to make preparations for tea.

“Everything I know, Sarutobi-sama was generous enough to teach me.”

That made Kakashi raise an eyebrow. The retired Flame Pillar wasn’t known to be a particularly difficult man, but he was notoriously picky when it came to students, more so than other instructors. To have received training by someone who’d lived to even retire as Pillar; it meant that Iruka had more potential as a slayer than probably the youth himself realised. With a subdued gaze, he observed Iruka. A seemingly innocuous act; making tea, but one he performed without a single wasted movement, In his concentration, the embers in the flame flickered gold in his eyes, which were a tide of black and deep earthy brown. 

Despite his relaxed appearance, Iruka’s awareness of their surroundings even beyond the sealed room never faulted even for a moment.

“I lost my parents in the Fox incident, and he was kind enough to take me in. He seemed to think it would come in handy once he found out I would be assigned here.”

His smile took on a tinge of sadness as he offered a filled cup to the man before him, who accepted it gratefully. He then lowered his gaze again to the flame, allowing Kakashi a moment to lower his mask to drink unhindered. 

A student of Sarutobi indeed, the tea was just as he’d been served the last time he’d met the esteemed ‘Professor’.

So Iruka had been assigned to the school...and to Naruto specifically, if he dared to guess. He’d seen firsthand how well they got along, but it didn’t escape Kakashi’s eye, a minute strain in his smile as the youth interacted with the boy. But his affections towards the child were genuine, that much he could tell. The strain he saw was more likely than not, directed towards himself.

His thoughts turned to Naruto. It had been a real cause for tension once it had been revealed that his mentor, the late Wind Pillar, Minato, had fathered a child with an Uzumaki clan member. The Uzumaki clan had been few in number, and despite having fought alongside one another for generations, their existence had been merely tolerated by the members of the Corp, and that was putting it kindly.

Many of them were Marechi, and in their descendants slept the ancient Fox demon, Kurama. Unlike the deliberate maliciousness of Orochimaru who was, relative to humanity’s history, a recent plague, Kurama’s origin stretched back thousands of years, and its fury was more akin to that of a natural disaster.

It made the Uzumaki the very definition of a double-edged sword. Their blood would attract scores of crazed demons, but their innate power and vitality made them a trump card in their fights to repel them. Their skills were only witnessed in the abyss of night, such was their nature as vessels for demons, and their aversion to the Wisteria, while not as strong as full-blooded demons, also meant they were almost never seen at the Slayer headquarters, further adding to the division and tensions.

That was part of the reason why Kakashi would be spending the next two months here, he lamented. 

_If i’m even that lucky._

He placed his empty cup onto the floor.

“Hatake-do-”

“Kakashi’s fine.” The formalities were getting a bit tiring, and the constant reminders of his father were not going to be terribly useful.

“Um, well. Kakashi...san.” Kakashi gave the barest nod he could produce.

“Jiraiya-sama told me what he could before his departure. He said you’d be taking over his duties here to observe Naruto.”

Unfortunately, Iruka wasn’t mistaken. It seems that the old man had been needed elsewhere, and the sly toad had nominated him for his replacement, despite the fact it was well known that Kakashi operated alone, and acted more as an informant as he roamed the country hunting for traces of Orochimaru together with his eight canine messengers. His eye twitched as he recalled Pakkun delivering his mission details. As displeased as he was at the time, one simply did not question orders from their leader. Jiraiya was himself, a retired Pillar, and Minato’s former master. His nomination hadn’t been taken lightly.

“Between you and me, Iruka-sensei, Naruto’s development has been an issue of contention back at headquarters for a while now. No one seems to be sure what to do with him.” Kakashi stated plainly. Now he was the one feeling awkward. Iruka was not only younger than him, but younger than any teacher would normally be. But a teacher he was, nonetheless. 

“Naruto...he’s just like any other child here. Prone to the occasional outburst, has some trouble concentrating in class, but it’s nothing unusual for kids his age. He’s shown no signs for concern so far.” The young teacher gently clenched the fists he had resting in his lap.

“That’s what I was told, but he’ll be making a move soon. Naruto needs to be prepared for the worst.”

“Orochimaru?” Iruka whispered.

“Ahh. They’re worried. Worried that Kurama might come under his control. If he ever does...it could spell the end of us.” It would be a quick end, at least, Kakashi mused.

Iruka’s complexion turned a shade paler.

“Then why isn’t he being housed at the Headquarters? Surely he’d be much more secure there...”

Kakashi paused. He was certain Iruka already knew most of the answers to his own question. Firstly, it wasn’t known for sure if Naruto would survive the trip past the Wisteria fields. Even if he had, and he’d been compromised at their base, it would surely be an attack that would end the Slayers as they knew it. It was the very reason this outpost had been set up. Iruka, having been specifically trained to set up advanced misdirection barriers and then posted here, had to have known this. So, Kakashi grimly thought of one more answer to satisfy the young teacher’s question.

“I’m afraid, sensei, the majority of our comrades...if they knew about Naruto, would rather see him dead.”

“You’d think they’d-”

“I don’t just think, sensei. I know this for a fact.”

Iruka was stunned into silence, and Kakashi wondered if he had been a bit too honest for his own good. But it would do no one any favours to be in denial of their situation. His main job here was to evaluate Naruto, to see if he’d add anything to their efforts. His second job was to guard him, should it be necessary. What he’d spared Iruka the knowledge of at least, was that if Naruto were in any danger of being compromised while Kakashi was here, his duty would have been to -

A pained sound from across Kakashi prevented him from finishing that thought.

He looked up to find Iruka, bowed over.

With a hand clenched at his chest, he tried desperately to control irregular, pained breaths

“What’s wrong?” He crossed the room quickly and knelt at the teacher’s side. He was struggling silently, shaking his head. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back, hoping to lend some kind of support. Now that he looked closer, under the uniform was a build slightly smaller than he’d expected.

“Thank you, Kakashi-san. I’m ok.” Iruka said, having finally managed to pull himself together.

“If you say so.” Kakashi slumped onto the tatami where he’d been kneeling beside the teacher, breaking any semblance of formality between them. 

“Happens often?” he asked.

“Runs in the family.” Iruka sighed. They sat in surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments, before Iruka turned to him, his eyes filled with determination and sharp like flints. 

“Kakashi-san, whatever your job is here...all I ask is that you give Naruto a fair chance.”

So the young sensei wasn’t completely naive after all, Kakashi thought with some relief. He patted his junior’s shoulder casually, trying to dispel some of the serious atmosphere that had been building up to this point. It resulted in a few surprised coughs from the sensei, but quickly turned into warm, quiet laughter. 

“Well, you have my word, sensei. I have my reasons, but it’s not as if I came all the way here to see him fail.” Naruto was, afterall, the last legacy of a mentor that had been dear to him.

“I’ve just realised that, yes.” Iruka sighed with humor, as if the last few minutes were something of a revelatory experience. He met Kakashi’s eyes and smiled, with none of the dissonance he’d observed earlier that day. The warmth he felt made Kakashi wonder if the stove had been going for a little far too long for a day like this.

A few seconds later, a voice outside the room called for their attention.

“Senseiiii! Are you done yet?” Naruto had obviously had enough of waiting.

“Well. Time for work, Kakashi-san.” Iruka joked as he got up from his seat. He walked towards the doors and lifted the paper ward from the wooden frame. Turning back to the Pillar, who was still seated, he smiled again, a bit more playfully this time. “I hope you won’t find your stay here too unpleasant.” Iruka teased. With that, he slid the doors open, only to get tackled by a very noisy Naruto as soon as he stepped out onto the corridor.

Kakashi observed them for a few moments before a familiar presence reached his senses, and in trotted a rather pleased-looking Guruko, holding a piece of paper carefully in her jaw. After patting her head and giving her a well-deserved scratch, he took the letter from her, unfolding it carefully to reveal the written script of the person who’d gotten him involved in this in the first place. Judging from the last place he’d sent Guruko, he must have just missed Jiraiya by a couple days. Late as usual, he could hear Jiraiya laugh at him. That just meant he wouldn’t have the opportunity to voice his displeasure in person.

He started reading:

_Yo._

_Thanks for agreeing to this, I trust your judgement completely, as you know. I’m sure you’ll do fine. To be honest, it’s not the boy I’m worried about. There’s been some activity in the northern regions, so I’ll be heading there to check things out. I’ll send a messenger once I’ve cleared it, though it may take a while. Thought it would do ya good to interact with something that wasn’t a dog for once, no offense!_

Kakashi rolled his eyes at that. Even the one under the eyepatch. Offense taken. He gave Guruko another scratch behind the ear.

He’d read the letter in Jiraiya’s typical lackadaisical tone. He hadn’t written any names as a precaution, but it couldn’t be hard to figure out who he was referring to. It was the next line though, that gave him a bit more cause for concern.

_They’re good kids, really. You could even pick up a few things from the teacher. The monkey’s trained him well. It’ll be tough, but try not to get too attached._

_Try not to get too attached._

A warning, he would later realise, that he should have taken a bit more seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes
> 
> That’s it for chapter 1! It’s not going to be a long one, maybe one or two more chapters (at the most).
> 
> The focus will be on Kakashi and Iruka, so don’t expect anything really expansive. I haven’t written anything this long in years, but it’s been fun to explore KnY’s setting using these characters. All this started with Iruka and Muzan sharing the same seiyuu, and just spiraled from there.
> 
> Any comments you have will be joyously consumed. See you next chapter!


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you here, Umino Iruka?

_ A blood-red moon hung ominously in the sky, and all around him, the screams of the dying. _

_ In this chaos, all he could hear were his own panicked, ragged breaths, like thunder in his ears. _

_ He looked up and saw his mother’s face. Relief, even through the curtain of red that streaked it. Pain stained her voice as she asked if he was alright. He had her in his arms, but the hands bracing her torn back were slippery with blood. _

_ Just beyond, his father stood between them and the massive form tearing through everything in its reach. He too, was breathing heavily, blood pooling at his feet. The ground was littered with broken bodies and snapped blades, and the air smelled of iron and burning flesh. _

_ “Father, Mother’s-!” _

_ “Be quiet! Somebody get him out of here  _ **_NOW!_ ** _ ” _

_ He’d witnessed this scene too many times. He knew by heart what would happen next. _

_ Somebody ripped him from his mother’s arms. There was one last whisper of his name. Despite his desperate screams and struggles, their figures receded into the distance, eventually fading into the darkness. _

_ He expected something here. Something that felt like release, but it didn’t come. _

_ Instead, his body hit the floor hard. After a struggle he finally managed to pry his eyes open, only to find himself utterly alone in a misty forest clearing, illuminated an eerie red. _

_ But he wasn’t alone for long. _

_ The silence was broken by a soft hiss in the distance behind him, together with the sound of shifting branches and leaves. His body seized; he knew he had to run, but his body wouldn’t obey. Prone on his side, all he could do was wait for whatever was coming. _

_ He was going to be consumed, he knew it. The sounds only got louder, and soon it was not the sound of breaking branches he heard, but the crunching of bones and the felling of trees. _

_ It was death, fast approaching, but he would be damned if he didn’t meet it face on. _

_ With every ounce of strength he could summon, he twisted his body around. _

_ The first thing he saw; a set of fangs, dripping red with a wetness that reflected the moonlight. _

_ The last thing he registered was the inside of a gaping maw, opening wide, preparing for its descent upon him. _

_ This time, his own scream was the only thing that rang into the night. _

* * *

Iruka’s eyes snapped open.

His chest burned with the need for air. 

He would have cried out, but his training forbade him.

Just an arm away, a child sprawled out in a smaller futon finished a satisfied yawn.

_ Naruto. _

_ Naruto. _

_ It’s just Naruto. _

It took more than a few deep breaths to suppress the burning in his throat.

There was a slight draft from a gap in the window, but it felt like a wave of bitter cold. He was drenched in sweat and found some relief in the sensation, but a new wave of warmth soon trickled down his cheek.

He reached out and brought the futon cover back up, just under Naruto’s chin. The child smiled contently and burrowed back into his bed. His breathing soon took on a relaxed, quiet rhythm.

The eyes that had been fixed on the child’s sleeping form shifted their focus to the door behind him, but only for a moment before he turned carefully to lie on his back.

He allowed his eyes to flutter shut, but didn’t let himself fall back to much-needed sleep. Concentrating on his own breathing, Iruka allowed the sounds of the surrounding wilderness to take over his senses.

Dawn would come soon enough.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the start of his post at the school, and Kakashi had been performing his duty as diligently as a person who was bored out of his mind could.

Sitting in his new favourite spot in the trees overlooking the grounds, he observed the going-ons below. The young inhabitants stood engrossed in the demonstration happening before them. Gripping a wooden sword, Iruka moved with a practiced grace, one form to the next. Concise and age appropriate, Kakashi thought, but Naruto and the boy named Lee (who reminded him disturbingly of Gai) were squirming excitedly and looking especially starry-eyed.

Naruto...Well, Jiraiya and Iruka were right about one thing at least. As the 7 year old boy that he was, Naruto had an exceedingly unsurprising disposition. He hadn’t shown any inkling of the demon that slept within, thanks in large part to his age and the fact that he’d been raised, like many of the peasant orphans here, without knowledge or endowment of a family name.

But unlike the Uzumaki clan members Kakashi were aware of, there were aspects of the boy that were undeniably unique. He remembered the handful of times he’d ever crossed paths with a clan member in the field. Her name was Kushina; her skin, pale from the lack of sun, and her hair, red like a river of fire, with a personality to match. Even as inexperienced as he was, he’d known Minato-sensei had been smitten the night he laid eyes on her.

But therein lay the crux of the matter. Kakashi had only ever seen her at night, as had Minato, in their subsequent rendezvous.

Yet here stood their flesh and blood, standing unperturbed in the heat of day as if he belonged no where else.

The implications of this were as concerning as they were intriguing.

He watched the students below him take their places and begin their practice. Unsurprisingly, Naruto started off by swinging his sword wildly, earning him a good knock to the head from an exasperated Iruka.

Well, he certainly wasn’t receiving any special treatment in this aspect of his upbringing at least, Kakashi thought, relieved.

The only exception he knew the boy had been granted was sharing Iruka’s private quarters at night, instead of sleeping in the larger common rooms together with the rest of the children. There was also the matter of the seal that he knew covered the boy’s belly. Kakashi had been briefed upon his arrival; both had explained away by the child having some kind of medical condition that needed monitoring.

Kakashi paused in his musings when he felt something akin to a gentle wave pass over him.

_ Well, this was a surprise. _

He raised a hand and wriggled his fingers.

The young teacher below had his face at a slight angle, but his gaze was unmistakably directed straight at him.

He’d been careful too, Kakashi smiled, amused.

With a cheeky smirk that went almost unnoticed, Iruka returned to observing his class. Soon, he moved to correct the form of a pink-haired girl, Sakura, was it? Honestly, Kakashi couldn’t blame her. Anyone would have been distracted if they’d been placed behind Lee, who in his efforts to impress her, was practicing his swings with an unearthly enthusiasm that once again reminded him a bit too much of Gai. Another possible candidate for the Maito household, perhaps.

Kakashi let his thoughts to drift to the aforementioned sensei, and a night that had left him with more questions than answers.

* * *

He’d been offered a room just across the courtyard from Iruka and Naruto’s quarters.

Having finished his training outside the school, Kakashi was just about to pass their room when he’d felt it. The distinct atmosphere of distress. He stilled his breathing and reached out with his senses, scanning for danger or the trace of demons in the surrounding area and found nothing. But, there was a sliver of a gap in the doors just ahead, and soon his one good eye was peering into it.

There was just enough moonlight shining through the paper doors to make out the outlines of two.

Naruto was sprawled atop his futon without a care in the world, snoring softly. His yukata was a bit of a mess, and Kakashi spied the bandages that were wrapped around his waist. He had a goofy grin on his face that was occasionally broken by the occasional sniffle from his exposure to the cool summer air.

Kakashi’s gaze shifted to the larger figure beside him. It didn’t take long to figure out the source of the distress. He lay still under the covers of his futon, but the young guardian’s pale face was a picture of suffering; painted with sweat and pained lines. Any slayer who wanted to stay alive on the field at night learned to sleep quietly, and Iruka was obviously no exception, but his eyes shifted wildly under his eyelids and his expression was so strained, Kakashi had almost been tempted to wake him from whatever it was that tortured him.

_ “Father...Mother...” _

It was really only the barest of whispers.

Kakashi’s gaze softened. Trauma lurked in the shadow of every slayer, and Iruka’s came in the form of a crazed fox, and by extension, the boy who slept just an arm away.

_ Why are you here, Umino Iruka? _

Moments later, Iruka’s body seized, not unlike what he’d witnessed when they first had tea. Just after Kakashi had decided to intervene, Naruto had yawned, causing Iruka’s eyes to snap open. Kakashi stepped back and away from the gap in the door. In the following minutes he heard pained breaths, the sounds of shifting cloth, and then a satisfied sigh.

Peace had returned, if only for another night.

Satisfied there was nothing left to do, Kakashi silently stepped out into the courtyard and returned to his room.

Sleep did not come easy.

* * *

It was Naruto’s pained yelp that brought him back to the present. The boy had just received a fresh knock to the head. Iruka had been its deliverer, but even behind his admonishment was an obvious fondness. Considering everything he’d seen, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel slightly unnerved. His instincts told him he was missing something here; he just didn’t have a clue what it was.

He continued to observe the class a while more. A few promising candidates, he thought, but it was still too early to tell. Naruto, in particular, would need to be tested if he were to provide any helpful insights. He’d promised Iruka the boy would receive a fair chance, but Kakashi wasn’t sure if the teacher would appreciate what that would entail, nor did he know how long this evaluation would eventually take. As far as the slayers were concerned, this was unknown territory.

Eventually, the youth caught his eye once again, this time mouthing  _ “Tea?” _ , before turning to debrief the gathered children. Kakashi sighed, but got up from his spot dutifully. It would be a while before the teacher could make it to the room. He may as well get the tea going.

* * *

It had become a bit of a ritual in the afternoons when time allowed for it.

Kakashi didn’t mind it at all. The tea was good, and Iruka never felt the need to force conversation. Their topics ranged from day to day, with neither giving away too much or too little of themselves. 

It was always comfortable, and usually, that was all well and good.

But that wouldn’t do at all today. If Kakashi wanted anything more than what polite conversation would reveal, he’d have to earn it. So he waited, patiently.

Iruka finally appeared at the doorway, obviously prepared for a quick apology, but upon seeing Kakashi, merely blinked.

The hearth was lit, and the iron kettle upon it was already emitting a steady trail of steam. 

“Iruka-sensei, won’t you come in?”

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi-san.”

“Not at all, sensei.”

Iruka stepped into the room and placed a seal on the door frames. There was a faint buzz, and the air settled into a familiar lull.

Placing his sword beside him, Iruka settled in his seat on the floor. Kakashi took his time filling two cups, one of which he offered to the younger man, who bowed with gratitude, before taking it into his own hands. They sat in silence for a moment, and when it had cooled enough, he took a sip.

The way Iruka’s eyes lit up in surprise produced a small laugh from Kakashi.

“Is it to your liking?”

Iruka smiled fondly before sighing.

“I suppose none of us have managed to escape this part of Sarutobi-sensei’s instruction.”

“I’ll admit, it was a pain. But it makes for good tea at least.” Kakashi admitted, sipping from his own cup. It’d taken him more time than he’d cared to share to pass this part of his sensei's test. It had apparently become a bit of an in-joke by the time Jiraiya had put Minato through the same ordeal.

They talked for a while, and settled into a relaxed pace. Iruka as usual, held his gaze to the flame, and when his cup was just about empty, Kakashi offered him another, which he accepted.

He’d been half way through that one when Kakashi spoke again.

“Iruka-sensei, there’s something I’ve been curious about.”

The younger man nodded silently, but continued with his tea.

“Your parents were killed by the Fox, you said so the day we met.”

The youth nodded, but said nothing, and merely waited for him to continue.

“Yet you’ve never thought of killing Naruto? Of getting your revenge?”

To his credit, Iruka didn’t react in the slightest. He merely took another sip of tea.

Then, he broke his eye contact with the flame in the hearth, and looked at Kakashi squarely. There wasn’t a trace of humor in his eyes, nor his voice when he finally spoke.

“What makes you think I haven't?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Sooo...this isn't going to be as short as I expected. :D Let's see where this takes us!


	3. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi’s terrible habit of letting his curiosity get the better of him seemed to have gotten worse since he arrived here.

Kakashi sat in his room and looked gravely at the mess of scrolls and papers before him. It was just past midnight on a cloudy evening, and the only light available was from a paper lamp that was just a bit weaker than he would have liked. Beside him, Uhei snored softly with only an occasional twitch of the nose, clearly exhausted from sprinting through the countryside.

He looked over the latest report.

_“I brought Dango-chan along with me up North this time. The trace we found was pretty fresh. She estimates it couldn’t be older than a few months. Unfortunately, there aren’t any locals left for us to question, so we don’t have any clues about his latest form. We may have bought ourselves a bit more time, but judging from his trajectory, I can’t say it looks promising. Don’t slack off too much. I’ll be sending Dango-chan back, rendezvous with her when you can.”_

This was bad news as much as it was not-so-terrible news, Kakashi mused. 

He dipped a brush into some fresh ink, and marked a cross onto the map before him. With one efficient stroke, a line soon connected this latest cross to an older marking in the South-west direction. Kakashi surveyed the work before him; a serpentine constellation of lines, crosses and notations collected on Orochimaru’s whereabouts over the generations across the country.

Jiraiya was right. Having just taken over a new host, Orochimaru would be unable to switch bodies for a while. Past records told them he needed time to recover his strength after each possession, but the overall trend was undeniably disturbing. The periods between were getting shorter and shorter; the collateral damage growing in devastation with each iteration. Did he require less recovery time now, or was he just getting desperate? 

Kakashi grimaced. Too little information. There had only been a handful of sightings of the great demon himself over the generations, and even then only a few reports existed from people who had lived to tell of their encounters, one of whom was Jiraiya. His own Father, as great of a warrior he was, had not survived his.

He looked over the map once more, taking in Orochimaru’s journey and his inevitable destination.

Really, they had a few years at best.

The Pillar let out a small sigh, allowing his thoughts to drift to the pair he knew were sleeping just across the courtyard from him. 

* * *

_“You’ve never thought of killing Naruto? Of having your revenge?”_

It was a question born out of curiosity. He really just wanted to get to know Iruka a little better. 

Then came his answer.

_“What makes you think I haven't?”_

If there was any levity in the air before this, it was nowhere to be found now. 

An amber-brown gaze was fixed on him, and for the first time he found himself unable to read Iruka. Between them now was only the crackle of a flame, and they waited to see who would break their silence first.

Well, he’d started this inquiry, Kakashi thought. Time to see where it would take them. 

“Seeing how well you get along, it’s a bit surprising…that’s all.” 

It was sincere, without a hint of sarcasm. 

Sensing this, Iruka broke eye contact and dipped his head, staring at his own reflection in the cup of tea still in his hands, his expression somber. Kakashi refused to press, choosing instead to observe silently; the subtle signs of exhaustion, usually camouflaged by a smile and good humor. Iruka never let it show in front of Naruto or his students, but if the other evening was anything to go by, he mustn't have had a decent night's sleep in a while now. 

“Sarutobi-sama can be unexpectedly cruel sometimes, you know.” Iruka whispered. His lips were turned in a wry smile. 

If Minato-sensei and Jiraiya had been any indication, Kakashi thought he might have had some kind of clue, but he held his tongue. Hopefully, they’d be able to joke about it later.

“Kakashi-san, how do you think we came to find out about Naruto’s immunity to sunlight?” 

_Ah._

This was something that had bothered him for a while, and certainly not something he’d expected to find out so soon, not from Iruka, anyway. 

When Kakashi had delivered his sensei’s newborn child to Jiraiya, it had been just shy of dawn. It was the last time he ever saw Naruto before coming here. Meeting him out in the open with Iruka that first day was something completely unexpected.

“Am I even allowed to hear this?” 

“It was left to my discretion. I think...it will be good for you to know.” 

To Iruka’s discretion? 

Add another entry onto the pile of mysteries that was Umino Iruka.

“You’ll have my silence, I swear it.” 

Iruka put down his cup before finally lifting his head to meet his gaze again. There was a kind of condemned relief in his expression, Kakashi found. 

Almost like he’d been waiting for the day he could speak of whatever it was that haunted him. 

* * *

Iruka found some comfort in the thought that Kakashi would be the one to hear his confession. 

He had come to like the man. Behind the cool, bored exterior was not just a genuine ability to care, but a sense of humor and a smile (though he couldn’t see most of it, but he could definitely feel it) that Iruka found strangely refreshing.

Would he be able to see Iruka in the same way once this was said and done? 

As unlikely as it was, it would be nice if he could.

Iruka took in another breath to steady himself. 

Slowly, the memories he had tried to lock away came bubbling to the surface.

“It was just over a year after I lost my parents.” He started. “Sarutobi offered to take me in, and I only agreed on the condition he’d teach me the skills I needed to defeat the fox. Stupid, I know.” He sighed. 

Iruka remembered the days of endless reading, pouring over texts and scrolls till his head spinned. The physical training was just as punishing. Sarutobi was a harsh taskmaster, but Iruka had gotten what he’d asked for. 

“I’d just started living in his estate when he introduced us.” He paused, and his smile turned just a bit sadder.

_He also lost his parents, the same night you did, Iruka._

“Naruto was so small. I’d babysit him after training in the evenings. It was the only time I ever saw him.” 

Only Iruka would have been able to tell of a time when Naruto’s inability to be understood came from not having even learned words yet. 

“But the wounds, they never healed. I was still so angry.” The fists in his lap clenched involuntarily. “When I came of age, I demanded to know how I could kill the fox once and for all, and I needed to know where I could find it. It was what we’d agreed on.” 

_He’d been standing in the rock garden that afternoon, and Iruka recalled the look on Sarutobi’s face as he sat in the shadow of the study._

_Even through the veil of pipe smoke; it was a picture of unmistakable disappointment._

_All that training, even the time with a child like Naruto hadn’t been enough to quell the hurt that had been building inside._

“Sarutobi’s a man of his word. He fully intended to give me the answers I wanted. So he called the attendants to bring Naruto, it was the first time I ever saw him in the day.”

_Naruto was still asleep, and was placed before Sarutobi. But soon there was a yawn, and he started shifting and eventually awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Iruka remembered staring at the scene in growing horror, the realisation slowly dawning upon him._

“If you would take what it is you seek, Iruka, you know what you must do.”

“That was all he said.” Iruka repeated, feeling his throat tighten. 

Kakashi hadn’t said a word since he started, and Iruka wished in the back of his mind that he had. 

Anything to take him out of the flow of this painful recollection, he would have welcomed. 

But there were no words, just a softened gaze without judgement, and somehow that made it hurt all the more.

“This was all I’d lived for after my parents died. Although thinking back, it was so pathetic. Sarutobi had never lied to me, he had no reason to then either. So I waited.”

_If he’s a demon. All I would have to do is wait right here._

_There wasn’t a single rational thought going through his head at the time. In his mind he saw his parent’s broken bodies, smelled the blood in the air that night. Even the groggy smile on Naruto’s face when he saw Iruka wasn’t enough to snap him out of his delirium._

_Then he got on his feet, slow and unsteady as newly awoken toddlers did._

_“Ruukaa!”_

_Those had been one of his first words too._

“He started walking towards me...and I just stood there.” 

He could feel the heat creeping up his neck, spreading across his face. 

Shame. Shame.

_Every step Naruto took closer to the boundary of shade and light pounded like thunder in his ears. Between them both, a sinister parody of Yin and Yang._

“Then he fell. I wasn’t in time to stop him completely.”

_Naruto reached out his small arms towards him, and tripped on his next step. If time was crawling before then, it stopped for him now. The last thing Iruka remembered seeing was the light hitting tiny hands, and a surprised yelp. Iruka’s body had moved on its own then. But he was too late. He knew it. He felt Naruto’s body against his as he crashed into the study._

_What would he see when he finally opened his eyes? He remembered once, a demon tied to a tree, slowly disintegrating into blackened, glowing ash as the first rays of dawn hit him._

_But the body against him was still solid, and a laugh, like a bell, gave him the courage to pry his eyes open._

“But Naruto was still there. He was whole. His arms were completely untouched.” Iruka felt the tears of shame and relief flow freely, and rubbed them away with the back of his hand. 

Crying in front of a Hashira, as if the shame he felt wasn’t enough.

_Naruto was smiling at him, his eyes so wide Iruka saw his own reflection in them._

_Something in him shattered then, and he embraced Naruto, wailing. The toddler merely patted his head with his tiny hands._

_Behind them, Sarutobi looked on, dumbfounded. His pipe dropped and forgotten on the floor._

“That was how we realised Naruto could live under the sun.” 

* * *

Yes, even if it was only because, for a moment, Iruka had been willing to let Naruto get hurt, for a sin that wasn’t even his.

Kakashi could have been angry, perhaps he should have been. 

His sensei’s child, the baby he had to fight so hard to save on that massacre of a night, could have died for a boy’s revenge if it weren’t for a strange twist of fate. 

But he’d been granted the chance to live normally in the light of day, something his clan never had the ability to do, and Iruka was the reason for that, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. 

Could he bring himself to be angry at Iruka?

The youth was a wreck before him, even if he was doing his best to hide it.

Kakashi certainly didn’t expect this, going into the afternoon. But he’d gotten what he’d asked for, and then some. 

He didn’t get a chance to ponder for long before Iruka spoke again.

“You have a visitor, Kakashi-san. By the sounds of it, it’s an important message. I’ll get out of your way.” He bowed, before taking his sword and rising. As he broke the seal on the door and parted the shoji, a familiar bark reached his ears. It was Uhei, Kakashi realised.

“Thank you for the tea.”

He didn’t even give Kakashi the chance to respond before he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. At the school they ate communally, the offerings of the day depending on what the older students could scavenge from the surrounding forests. Survival training was a daily affair here, after all. Staples like rice and salt they received from headquarters, anything else was up to them to procure. 

It was a simple meal of rice, bamboo shoots, pickled plum and mackerel, fished from the river a distance away. 

Kakashi had rejected any attempts to seat him as an ‘honored guest’ the day he arrived, and because he’d been placed under Iruka’s care, they normally sat together with the other Instructors. Tonight, Iruka’s seat found itself empty.

“Oi Naruto, what’s up with your brother?” Across Kakashi sat Izumo today, one of the guards and assistant Instructors. He’d turned around to nudge Naruto in the back. The boy, who’d just snuck Lee his bamboo shoots, merely turned to Kakashi and sent a nasty glare his way. 

_Oh dear._

“He said he wasn’t feeling well. I’m bringing him dinner later.” 

“Again? You sure you aren’t giving Iruka a hard time? It’s been happening more often lately.” This time it was the other guard, Kotetsu who interjected. Naruto looked utterly indignant, his glare towards Kakashi only intensifying. 

“Ask baka-Kakashi over there! He was just fine during class today!” 

“Naruto you idiot! Show the Hashira some respect.” Mizuki hissed from his seat. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him before turning around to continue his dinner. Watching the exchange, Lee looked a little greener than usual.

“My apologies, Hatake-dono. The kids here forget their manners sometimes. Naruto in particular overreacts when Iruka’s involved” Izumo sighed. Kakashi shook his head and waved it off. He had to admit ticking Naruto off was just a bit enjoyable, but really, he couldn’t blame the kid. 

Naruto had good reason to be upset at him.

* * *

Kakashi’s terrible habit of letting his curiosity get the better of him seemed to have gotten worse since he arrived here. 

That was probably why he found himself crouched upon one of the wooden beams that stretched across the ceiling, his presence carefully masked, above a sleeping Naruto and his guardian. Iruka looked exhausted, but slept without the tremors that disturbed him the previous evening. Naruto was curled up close, facing him, almost as if he was the one on guard that night. 

In hindsight, the conversation in the afternoon was undeniably revealing, but also produced more unanswered questions than Kakashi was comfortable with. 

He also wasn’t usually this impulsive, but this was home ground. There would be little risk in getting at least one of those questions answered here tonight. 

With blade in hand, he descended.

No, he wasn’t expecting his blade to sink into flesh, but he didn’t quite expect what happened in the next instant either. 

As soon as he’d leapt from the beam, Naruto was snatched from his futon by an obviously very awake Iruka, who rolled them both right past a curtained partition, before being seemingly swallowed by a wall just behind it.

_A misdirection seal, here?_

Kakashi felt a presence materialise above him.

He only had time to free his blade from the stabbed futon under him before turning his body to block the weapon and the subsequent mass that descended upon him. The ring of metal meeting metal pierced the air. Having found focus, Kakashi’s eye was met with a gaze that was only unfamiliar in its intensity and the sheer annoyance it radiated. Though, if he looked carefully, he could find some barely hidden amusement mixed in there too. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Hatake-dono?”

He couldn’t quite see the smirk that was definitely on his lips, but his eyes had a tendency to reveal too much. 

“Oh, just thought I’d drop in and see how you were doing, Iruka-sensei. You didn’t show up at dinner.”

Kakashi smiled, how thoughtful he was. 

A small shift reminded him of his current position. His back was pressed against Iruka’s futon, with its former occupant currently straddling his waist as he put more of his body weight onto the blade threatening to bite into Kakashi’s throat. It was not the slayer katana he would have expected, no, Iruka’s still lay in its sheath by his hip. Instead, gripped in his hands was a kunai, longer and deadlier looking than the ones usually kept hidden in clothing. A fascinating choice of weapon for someone who was supposed to be a swordsman.

He would have commented on it sooner, but instead took a moment to take in the view. Feathers from the ripped futon had been released into the air from their commotion, and some were still continuing their sleepy descent. Combined with the pale light and his intense glare, it gave Iruka an otherworldly look.

Kakashi found himself thinking that with the addition of some wings, he’d make for a fine tengu. Although, his face was much too dignified to play the part. He chuckled at the thought.

“Something amusing, Kakashi-san?”

“I was just thinking you looked a little annoyed, Iruka-sensei.” 

“What would I have to be annoyed about? “

Interrupted sleep, spent seals that needed resetting, a ripped bed and blanket, having to fetch Naruto back from wherever he was hidden.

He could think of a few more things. 

But for now, he found that he didn’t mind at all being the main object of Iruka’s irritation. 

“Nice kunai you have there.” The force against his blade increased by just a nudge, an offer for a closer look.

“Our blades weren’t created to be used against humans.” 

A teacher even outside the classroom.

“A gift from Sarutobi?” 

“The best blade-,”

“-is the one you have on you” Kakashi finished. How many times had he heard Minato recite that line, but there was no denying the truth in it. After all, who knows how many slayers had died for want of a blade, even one as small as a kunai.

Iruka looked satisfied enough with his answer though. A small smile had slipped through the cracks.

The killing intent in the air had died down, and Kakashi thought it a good time to get some answers. He looked Iruka straight in the eyes, intending to start with the most important one:

“Have I incurred your anger, sensei?” 

It came out softer and more apologetic than he’d intended. 

That was enough for Iruka to falter, his eyes widening in surprise. The kunai was swiftly withdrawn, and in that moment he seemed to gain an acute awareness of his current position. It took mere seconds before his face was ablaze, right to the tips of his ears, making the scar across his face stand out more than usual. The warmth against Kakashi’s body soon disappeared, and before he could stop him, Iruka had his forehead and palms pressed against the wooden floor beside him.

“Forgive me, Kakashi-san. I forgot my station.”

“Iruka-sensei”

Silence.

“Iruka, I won’t repeat myself. Raise your head.” 

He did as he was instructed, but refused to meet his eye. Kakashi sat up on the futon across him, reached out, and placed a hand on the teacher’s shoulder.

“Our conversation this afternoon has obviously caused you a lot of grief, sensei. It wasn’t my intention. I apologise.” 

Iruka merely shook his head in response. 

“Please. Don’t.” He pleaded under his breath. “If anyone has cause for anger, it’s you.”

“Sarutobi-sama told me you were the one who saved Naruto that night. If it wasn’t for my stupidity, Naruto-,”

“Naruto wouldn’t be living the life he does now. Like a normal child, with friends, family - you."

Iruka's shoulders visibly stiffened. Kakashi continued,

"He’d be kept in the dark, alone and not even knowing why, when he could actually live under the sun with everyone else.” 

The teacher was finally looking at him now, albeit dumbstruck. Like he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Iruka, we’ve all made mistakes, but Naruto’s alive, and it will be our job to make sure he stays that way.” Yes, Iruka's and his, most likely.

He wasn’t sure if the other Hashira would be so keen on the idea. 

This time, Iruka didn’t argue with him, which he was grateful for. It had been a long, exhausting day. Instead, he favoured Kakashi with a look of considerable relief, and just a glint of hope to have found a comrade who considered Naruto worth protecting, despite the truth of his existence. 

“By the way, Iruka-sensei, where’s Naruto?” 

“Ah.” He froze. It took a whole three seconds before he took to his feet and started for the door leading to the back yard. 

“Kakashi-san, it would probably be best if you weren’t here when we return. Naruto was spewing some awful things about you when he delivered dinner. I’d hate to get him riled up this late.” It was quiet, teasing, but noticeably lighter than it had been all day. He was about to set off when Kakashi interrupted.

“See you later?” 

“For tea? Only if you’re making it. It was good.” 

“All right. I’ll help you with your beddings too.”

“I’d expect no less. Have a good night, Kakashi-san.”

With that he disappeared beyond the wall and into the night.

Kakashi stood to leave, but not before looking up at the spot where Iruka had descended from. He’d had to squint; engraved into the wood was the faintest misdirection seal he’d ever seen. 

_If Iruka doesn’t stop with the surprises, I’m going to have to keep bothering him._

He sighed. But somewhere at the back of his mind, a voice was telling him it might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! It took a while for me to figure out how I wanted this to move along, but once I did, this chapter was a ton of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think! :D


	4. Ramen

“This place really stinks, sensei. Can we please get out of here already!”

Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto stood before a small wisteria grove. To Kakashi’s surprise, Iruka had been the one to suggest this little detour. Perhaps their conversation had sparked some sense of urgency. 

He glanced at the boy who was pinching his nose, whining while tugging on his guardian’s sleeve. The fact that Naruto’s only reaction for now was just plain annoyance and disgust bode well for them. 

He’d seen Kushina have a much stronger reaction in the presence of these flowers, and that was before the morning sickness had kicked in. Minato had to carry her out on his back that night.

He turned his attention to Iruka, who was looking decidedly relieved. He placed a hand on Naruto’s head, ruffling his hair apologetically. “Sorry, Naruto. I’ll need a few minutes, you can stand further away with Kakashi-san if you want.” Kakashi had to stifle a chuckle when the boy merely side-eyed him before turning back and stating “I’m gonna wait here, but hurry up!”

So Iruka did. Swiftly, he made his way up one of the smaller trees. Using a kunai, he started gathering some of the wisteria blossoms into a pouch he’d brought along. It wasn’t long before he was standing in front of Naruto again. 

“How are you feeling? I need you to tell me if you feel anything unusual, ok?”

“I’m fine! What I don’t get is how you two can stand the smell of this stuff.” 

With his own heightened sense of smell, Kakashi could relate, if only a little. He certainly didn’t find the same grievances with it that Naruto did. The fragrance of the Wisteria could be overwhelming, but for any slayer, it was a smell associated only with safety and relief. 

“Let’s get going then.” Iruka led the way to the seal they’d used to enter this grove, carved into the trunk of an ancient tree. 

_“They perform the same function as paper seals, but the ground’s energy keeps these ones active indefinitely, at least until they’re destroyed by force.”_ He had explained one afternoon. Kakashi had seen the map on one of Iruka’s more obliging days. Like the facets of a skilfully cut jewel, the locations of seals placed throughout the bounded field surrounding the school, for entry and escape. 

It allowed them to cover a remarkable distance in a short time, but anyone caught in the labyrinth would be driven mad with disorientation.

He didn’t want to imagine the amount of work it had taken to build the routes.

It was also probably a good thing that the school had been set up in what was colloquially known as “The Forest of Death”. Demons were not the only things humans had to be wary of. Kakashi had been lucky not to run into the more monstrous residents so far, but that did not mean he was deaf to the bellows and howls that reached his ears from time to time. 

Even the children were familiar with the dangers that lurked outside the walls. He’d heard Naruto regale his classmates with the account of the monster chicken that had broken into his room and tore up Iruka’s bed with its sickle-like claws one night. Apparently Iruka had been feeling particularly merciful that day, and allowed it to escape with its life barely intact. 

The threesome soon found themselves out of the grove much to Naruto’s relief. He busied himself by comically sucking in more palatable air, while Iruka scanned their surroundings. 

“We’ve got some distance to cover before we get to town, but this will help.” He retrieved a paper seal from the sleeve of his sea-blue haori, and placed it on the trunk of another large tree. Stepping close, he laid a single finger in the middle before closing his eyes, eyebrows knitted close in concentration, lips moving in a silent incantation. Ink-like tendrils began to emerge from the spot under his finger, and soon the paper was marked. 

“Would I be able to do that?” 

If Iruka was surprised at all, he did a good job of hiding it. Kakashi had moved up just beside him for a better view. 

“I’m not sure how much of an advantage this would be in a fight, Kakashi-san.” He’d let out a little cough to distract from his reddening face. “If you don’t have a clear picture of your destination when you do this, the results could be...unfortunate.”

“You sound like you know this from experience.” Kakashi teased.

“One doesn’t learn before failing a few times.” The teacher dead-panned. “It’s also why we never base an exit point on the ground.”

Oh...that would certainly be unfortunate.

Having wrongly assumed Kakashi’s curiosity was satiated (or having chosen to ignore it altogether), Iruka turned his attention to the boy behind them.

“Naruto! We’re going!”

“Hey, don’t leave me behind!” He cried, running up to them. 

Iruka smiled fondly, and offered a hand to the boy, who grabbed it without hesitation. He then turned to Kakashi, offering the same. Naruto’s expression soured immediately, which he found endlessly amusing. 

“We need to be in contact when we go through, sorry, Kakashi-san.”

“Oh sensei, I thought you’d never ask.” Kakashi beamed, placing his hand atop Iruka’s before squeezing it gently. It prompted a flush and a wave of indignant noises, just as planned.

“Try not to let go unless you don’t mind losing a limb or two.” 

Kakashi felt the warm hand grasp his just a bit tighter as they stepped forward. 

* * *

It took two more hours of travelling before they finally reached their destination, a bustling town near one of the major crossroads leading to the capital city. Naruto’s eyes wandered, taking in the sheer amount of people with a sense of awe. Iruka led them through a few market streets before stopping in front of a building that smelled strongly of medicinal herbs. Kakashi knew it as one housing a slayer-affiliated apothecary. 

“Naruto and I will be here for a while, feel free to take a walk.” 

“I gotta go in too?” Naruto asked. Iruka merely nodded, and motioned him through the curtains.

It was just after midday and the town was abuzz with activity. His nose twitched at the smell of grilled fish, but Kakashi decided to wait till the pair were done before suggesting they break for lunch. He continued down the street, stopping to pick up some dried meat for the pack. 

“Hey mister! We got some lovely glass from the Uzushio islands, beautiful pieces! If you’re looking for something for the lady here, there’s plenty to pick from!” Across the street, a vendor was entertaining a young couple who had stopped to admire his wares. Kakashi ambled past, but not before taking a quick glance at the goods before moving on. 

By the time he made it back to where he left his companions, Naruto was sitting on a bench in front of the building, swinging his legs while watching the people walk by. Kakashi took a seat beside him, expecting some kind of protest in response, but found none. Now that he looked closer, the boy was looking unusually glum.

“Iruka still inside?”

“Yeah…hey, Kakashi-sensei.” 

He raised an eyebrow at that. Usually it was something more like “Bakashi-sensei” or “Karashi-sensei”.

“Hmm?”

“Everyone at school thinks I’m sick, but I feel totally fine. Is there something wrong with me?” 

“Not as far as I can see. But I haven’t known you very long have I?”

“I guess…” Naruto paused and looked to the entrance of the building. 

Kakashi sensed the boy’s unease. Even though he kept it to himself, Iruka was obviously weighing heavily on his mind. The boy must have seen the state of Iruka’s health throughout the years, children were surprisingly observant when they wanted to be.

The Hashira had been unceremoniously shaken awake from his morning nap by the teacher, informing him they’d be dropping into town today. At the gate, Izumo had jokingly asked for a souvenir on their way back from Naruto’s visit to the doctor. It seemed these trips were routine. It wasn’t difficult to guess for whom these trips were actually for. 

“If I was as strong as you, he wouldn’t have to worry so much.” 

“You’re doing just fine, Naruto.” He really was. Today’s showing at the wisteria grove wasn’t just to Iruka’s relief. 

Naruto didn’t say anything, but leapt to his feet when Iruka, looking a little worn, stepped out of the curtains, his bag looking a little fuller than when they came. 

“The boy is perfectly healthy. It’s you I’m worried about. Take care of yourself, Iruka-kun.” It was soft; an aged voice tinged with worry. Kakashi barely caught it all.

Iruka turned around to bow gratefully, thanking the proprietor before joining the pair waiting for him.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting.” 

“Iruka-nii, are you okay?” 

“Naruto...I told you to call me ‘sensei’ in public didn’t I?” 

“What does it matter? There’s no one else around!” 

Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's in mock pity for just a brief moment, before he ruffled the boy's hair with a sigh. He couldn’t even pretend to be upset, not with that smile on his face.

“You guys must be hungry. Let’s get something to eat.” 

Iruka looked at Kakashi and beamed. It made something in his stomach do a flip. Having spent nearly two months with the teacher, and having been on the receiving end of a whole repertoire of these, Kakashi knew this smile in particular meant trouble for him.

“Naruto, because you did so well today, Kakashi-san’s treating us to ramen!”

_What? Said who?_

“Ramen?! Really?” The boy was now looking at him with a disturbingly starry-eyed gaze. 

_Sigh._

He still hadn’t let the bed thing go? They’d already spent an afternoon sewing that thing back together. Iruka could be so petty sometimes. 

“Yeeaaah. I am.” 

Kakashi couldn’t pretend to be annoyed, not with that look on Iruka’s face.

* * *

The smell of boiling soup stock and roasting meat had reached Kakashi’s nose far earlier than he’d seen the noodle stand. Ramen was a heavier meal than he would have liked in this weather, but if the two with him were going to be so excited about it, he wasn’t going to say anything. It did smell very good.

“Oh! If it ain’t Iruka and Naruto!” An obviously fond voice bellowed from behind the counter. 

“Welcome back sensei! It’s been a while!” 

“Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, we’re back!” Iruka returned, with just as much enthusiasm.

There were only three empty seats at the counter, and Naruto had placed himself squarely in the middle. Kakashi couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before settling in this seat. 

Iruka gave Kakashi a quick introduction before ordering for the three. Soon enough, they had heaping bowls of piping hot noodles placed in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi spied Naruto staring at him with an expectant look. He yelped in surprise when Iruka flicked his head in admonishment. 

“Manners, Naruto.” That was all he said before placing his palms together. 

The three said their thanks for the meal, and dug in. 

* * *

“Looks like rain, Kakashi-san. We best hurry back while there’s light out.”

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the entry point of the bounded field, and the dark clouds that they’d seen on the horizon had moved to greet them. They’d just passed the third barrier, and now they stood at the remains of what was probably once a large pine. All that was left was a broken, blackened stump. 

“This is bad. This one’s been destroyed.” 

“What could have done it?” Kakashi asked. 

“It’s hard to say. Could be monsters, could be lightning. It’s a recent one too. Nobody’s reported it yet. We have to use another route.”

The crack of thunder that followed was ominous, made worse by the wave of rain that descended upon them. Iruka wasted no time in activating another paper seal, and soon they found themselves taking shelter in a cave overlooking a gushing, swelling ravine. 

“Iruka-nii?” It was soft, but Naruto’s voice echoed, bouncing off the walls and into the darkness. Kakashi didn’t know how deep the cave system was, but if he had any luck at all, he wouldn’t have to find out. The smell wafting from the depths didn’t sit well with him.

He was distracted from his thoughts when his ears picked up the sound of laboured breathing. 

The teacher was leaning against the wall, a hand braced to prop himself up. Kakashi could only see his back, but he recognised the struggle for what it was. He barely made it to him before Iruka crumpled into a heap against his chest.

“Iruka-sensei!” 

A struggle for breath, followed by a series of chest-wracking coughs. Kakashi placed a hand to his forehead; a little warm, but not to the point of a fever, not yet. Naruto was crouched beside them, worry plastered on his small face.

“Overdoing it as usual, Iruka.” Kakashi sighed. Removing his haori, he folded it up and placed it under his head.

“Sorry.” It was all he could manage in between breaths. 

Covering these large distances with two people in tow. It couldn’t have been easy.

It took a few more minutes before Iruka spoke again, raising a hand to brush Naruto’s cheek.

“I’m fine, Naruto. Sorry for scaring you. These seals take up quite a bit of energy.” He tried his best to steady his voice, but came up short. Naruto’s expression said he wasn’t quite satisfied with the explanation, but he kept silent, merely nodding. 

“We can’t afford to wait here too long, Iruka-sensei. I could carry you, but I don’t think either of us would prefer that.” Kakashi drawled, leaning over just enough to make eye contact with the invalid, eyebrows wiggling for added effect.The slayer looked up at him with a painfully annoyed stare. Beside him, Naruto was attempting to dig his elbow into his ribs.

“The next barrier isn’t far. Give me half an hour...some water, and we’ll be...back in time for dinner.” He was struggling by the last phrase, and that made it a little less convincing than it normally would have been.

“Naruto finished the last of it, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll go get it!”

“Not happening. You’ll be watching Iruka-sensei.”

Kakashi stood up and headed for the mouth of the cave. Thankfully, the rain outside seemed to have let up. 

“Be careful.”

“Yeah yeah.” 

“One “yeah” is sufficient, Kakashi-san.” A true teacher-line if he’d ever heard one, but one that felt a little odd coming from a teacher as young as Iruka. Well, if he was well enough to joke around, it could only be a good thing.

“Take care of him, Naruto.”

“You don’t have to tell me!”

* * *

Kakashi realised that his luck probably ran out a long, long, time ago.

Coming back to an empty cave, with only the haori he left behind and Iruka’s pack there to greet him was a grim reminder.

If he listened closely, he could hear the last echoes of Naruto’s screams of outrage.

Preparing to descend into the waiting abyss, Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

_Should have just carried Iruka back after all._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues. : ) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm always happy to know what you guys think. Until the next one!


	5. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kakashi-san, if I’m not around……”
> 
> “Please don’t go hoisting your parental duties on me just yet, sensei. Do you really want to entrust Naruto’s growth to a guy who reads Icha Icha Paradise?” 
> 
> Or worse, writes it. Iruka could only laugh. He couldn’t remember when he’d laughed this freely before. 
> 
> He’d have to find a way to live forever now.

All Kakashi had to do was follow the yelling. Naruto’s, specifically. 

Swiftly, he navigated the dark tunnels, stopping only to orient himself at the numerous forks along the way. When Naruto’s voice faded, his ears picked up the sound of waves and rushing water. That too, lasted a few short seconds before dissipating into soft echoes, but Kakashi knew he was close. The stench of death was growing stronger with each step.

He arrived just in time to see Iruka, standing seemingly still in a shallow pool of water at the base of a huge cavern, Naruto clinging to his side. Their backs bore signs of having been dragged a distance, Iruka’s more than Naruto’s. Kakashi couldn’t see if they’d sustained any injuries, but knowing the teacher, he must have taken the brunt of it on their way down here.

He gazed at Iruka’s form. That defensive stance… a breath technique?

His curiosity piqued, Kakashi resisted the urge to act, instead choosing to mask his presence. There was barely enough light being emitted from the pool for him to get a view of their grim surroundings. The corpses of beasts, predator and prey alike, littered every nook and cranny, some hung from the stalactite-covered ceiling as skeletal, brittle husks.

Soon, an ominous rattling reached his ears, followed by what could only be described as a grotesque symphony of hisses, groans and moving parts. 

“Mare..chi…what a feast...ha..haha...it’s been a while since I’ve had a human meal..”a wretched voice echoed, already drunk with hunger.

Well, that confirmed it, Kakashi cursed silently. He’d left the cave obediently at Iruka’s request, and now they were facing a demon that was already salivating at the thought of rare blood. The slayer hadn’t spoken, nor had he moved an inch despite Naruto’s presence beside him. His hands were poised to draw his blade from its sheath at a moment’s notice. 

The pool at his feet started to ripple in slow, rhythmic pulses. 

There it was again. Kakashi felt a familiar, gentle wave pass over him. His presence had been felt, but Iruka made no appeal for assistance.

_Let’s see what you’re made of, Iruka-sensei._

A single piece of rock fell from the ceiling, creating a secondary wave of ripples in the water. Kakashi spied a snaking form in the reflection, and in the next instant, the foe descended upon the pair.

Legs, too many legs. Kakashi cringed. 

He hated centipedes. 

A demon large enough to hunt monsters for prey, with a long, segmented body twice as thick as a human adult. The demon’s face and neck were nowhere to be seen, though he had a good idea of where it was hidden.

There was a flash of metal, followed by a terrible shriek of pain. The demon fell and thrashed violently in the water. With a shining blue blade, Iruka had managed to fend off the first strike, slicing off a row of legs in the process. 

But there wasn’t enough strength behind Iruka’s blow to have dealt significant damage to the main body, Kakashi observed. If the path of his blade had strayed, there would have been trouble. It had been a concentrated effort, judging from the deep, controlled exhale that followed.

The teacher had taken the chance to jump back with Naruto, increasing the distance between them and their foe. The boy let out a taunt, but was quickly silenced with an extended arm and a hushed admonishment. 

Just as the demon found its bearings, Iruka reached into the sleeve of his haori and in the next instant, three kunai had found their marks deep in the crevices of the centipede’s body, this time producing a sputter of indignant rage as tiny streams of blood seeped into the pool.

With a shrill shriek, the mouth of the creature pried open, and out emerged a humanesque head and torso, its skin pale and wet. Veins of purple had started to snake up its neck.

Naruto failed to rein in his cry of disgust. 

“You bastard...wisteria?!” The thing screamed bloody murder. 

Iruka kept silent, walking towards the demon while staring it down with an unrelenting glare. This seemed to enrage it even more, for it backed up, coiling like a snake preparing to strike. In its delirium, it opted for a head-on attack, lunging straight for the approaching slayer with blinding speed. 

“Iruka-nii!” 

The slayer’s strike had only opened a wide gash in its torso as it whipped past. Iruka hadn’t expected the change in trajectory. Naruto had already started running his way, and the demon adjusted its course for retaliatory strike. 

“Get down!” Iruka screamed. 

The boy took to the ground, arms over his head. Iruka shielded him with his own body, bracing for a direct hit.

However, nothing came but a wet crash and an inhuman screech. Iruka lifted his head in time to see one of the severed segments drop onto the ground beside him. 

“Iruka-sensei, I don’t think this is what you meant when you said we’d be in time for dinner.” 

Kakashi turned his head for a moment to beam moronically at the teacher. Iruka sighed in response, but favoured him with an exasperated smile in return anyway. Kakashi found himself thinking; while a glare was always an interesting look on Iruka, nothing quite looked as natural on him as a smile.

The teacher had taken a few bumps on the way down, a cut on his head bled worse than it actually was, but other than that, Kakashi saw no reason for alarm.

A sharp interruption broke his train of thought.

“Shut up. You’re late!” Naruto berated him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, as he was prone to doing when around the boy. 

He wasn’t late; it was in fact, a strategically delayed entry. 

Nevertheless, the Hashira approached the writhing demon, gleaming blade in hand.

“Hey, where’s your master? I’ll make it a painless death if you tell me.” 

There was no coherent or useful answer to be gleaned in the screams that followed. 

”That’s a pity. Well, be seeing you then.” 

Contrary to his threat, Kakashi took the demon’s head clean off with one silent, clean strike. Soon after, the body started its slow disintegration into black ash. 

“May you find peace...and light on the other side.” 

He knew full well it wasn’t meant for him, but something in that gentle voice made Kakashi’s heart stir in a way it hadn’t for a long time. For a moment, his father’s visage surfaced in his mind. 

He turned back to the pair, only to see Iruka looking into the eyes of the fallen demon. On his exhausted face was a genuinely forlorn expression. The demon stared silently, but a single tear joined the rest of the pool at their feet, creating a final ripple before the last of the body disappeared for good.

“Iruka-nii!” Naruto cried, bearing the now slumped Iruka on his shoulder. He’d lost consciousness. 

Kakashi flicked the blood off his sword before returning it to its sheath, doing the same for Iruka’s. He passed the sheathed blade to Naruto before picking the teacher up into his arms. Truthfully, he would have wanted to see the reaction on his face had he been awake, but instead Kakashi was met with another somber realisation; Iruka was a half a head shorter than Kakashi at most, but his weight scarcely reflected it. He didn’t have time to ponder for long before a subdued voice spoke out.

“Is he going to be ok?” It was one of those times when Naruto sounded the most like the 7 year old child he was. 

“He’ll be fine. Sensei’s stronger than he looks.”

His gaze lingered on Iruka’s worn face just a bit longer. 

_When my time comes, will you pray for me too, sensei?_

* * *

Sound was always the first thing to come to him when he woke up. He remembered the chirping of birds or summer cicadas, his mother’s humming as she laid out breakfast, or his father’s stern but warm voice as he trained at dawn.

In this place was the gentle crackle of a fire, the rush of trees and grass swaying in the wind, and the rhythmic pitter-patter of a light rain hitting stone. On his right could only be Naruto’s soft snoring. The weight of fabric over his shoulders felt like a warm embrace. He wanted desperately to lose himself in the sheer comfort of the composition, but Iruka knew he was not lying in his room or in his bed. 

Cautiously, he opened his eyes to see a soft orange glow in the stone ceiling above him. 

“Good evening, sensei.” 

And there was Kakashi. 

Iruka cringed as he struggled to sit himself upright, every part of him ached. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he could feel every bump and bruise all over again. He turned to his right to see Naruto, sleeping like a log, wrapped in Iruka’s haori. Seeing that, he looked down at his own lap to see what could only be Kakashi’s haori. It was a deep maroon that at times shone a silk-like black under the right light. It was beautiful, and, looking at it up close like he was now, easy to get lost in its richness. He removed his arms from under the coat, and was surprised to see the cuts and scrapes that his hands had suffered had been cleaned and carefully bandaged. The red braided cord he used to tie his hair was neatly rolled and left in his palm. 

“I had to look into your bag to see if there was anything we could use, sorry sensei.”

The Hashira had saved their lives, and now he was apologising? Iruka wondered if all the pillars were as odd as this one. Iruka shook his head before taking in his surroundings. They were still in the same cave, and judging from the height of the moon outside, it was just after midnight.

The wind brought a slight chill, but the worst of it was fended off by the warmth of the fire and the haori that had been draped over him. His hair, now spilling over his shoulders, protected his neck from the worst of the cold. He turned to Kakashi, dressed in only the standard blacks, gently lit by the moonlight as he sat closer to the mouth of the cave. 

_He looks cold._

“How are you feeling?”

Like crap, if he was going to be truthful. But it must have been miles better than being a drained shell of a meal for a demon. 

“I’ll survive.” 

Iruka struggled to his feet. Taking the haori along with him, he offered it back to Kakashi, who merely smiled and shook his head. 

“You should get back to sleep. You need it.”

“Right. So we’re sharing then.”

“What?”

Iruka draped the haori back onto Kakashi’s shoulders. But instead of returning to where he’d been lying, he plopped himself bodily next to Kakashi, pressing their shoulders together before wrapping the other half of the haori around himself. Kakashi let out a warm, amused chuckle that vibrated through his battered body. He dug his face into his knees. The heat he felt rising to his cheeks wasn’t from the warmth of the fire. 

“That’s what you get for being stubborn about it.”

“Oh sensei, If we’re going to be children here, how about a bed-time story?”

There was a rustle of paper, and Iruka lifted his head to see a very child-unfriendly woodblock-printed illustration shoved right in his face.

“What the hell is this?!” He hissed indignantly, swatting the book away from his face. Kakashi’s hand retreated with it before any damage could have been dealt.

“Jiraiya-sensei’s latest work. Icha-Icha Paradise: Romance in the Floating World! He left the manuscript in his-, I mean, my room, as a way of keeping me occupied while I play babysitter.” 

Iruka swore he had never heard the man sound this happy. He looked so satisfied thumbing through the book with the brightest orange washi-paper cover he’d ever seen that Iruka couldn’t help but think himself an idiot. Because, even just for a moment, he’d thought Kakashi looked quite dignified, sitting there in the moonlight. 

Iruka had never been so wrong. 

Beside him sat the strongest of the Hashira, legendary user of multiple breath-styles; Hatake Kakashi, and he was reading porn in a cave. Iruka was dumbstruck.

_Maybe this is all a dream, or maybe I did get eaten by the demon and I'm in hell where I belong._

But Naruto was here too, so that couldn’t be it. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. That had been carefully bandaged too. 

“I suppose this is why you didn’t try to get us back tonight.” He’d shown Kakashi the map, he knew where the entry points were.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. “I hate getting wet even under normal circumstances. If Jiraiya found out I destroyed his manuscript, well, I’m not sure if there will be any of me left for the demons, sensei.” He didn’t know if the shiver Kakashi produced was real or mere parody.

“Plus, it’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” 

Iruka couldn’t deny that part. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d slept rough like this, but he felt the same sentiment. He’d remember this night, and not just for the scenery and soundscape.

Jiraiya-sama. It was hardly the first time he had met the man, but he’d taken the task of observing Naruto even less seriously than Kakashi had when he arrived, spending most of his time in the town taverns or in his room. He’d requested a good supply of paper and ink blocks upon his arrival. So this is what they were for. Iruka sighed, what a waste of good writing material. As if they weren’t troublesome enough to obtain too. 

The books though; he’d seen them as he browsed the town’s bookshops. They stood out in the most indiscreet fashion possible, Iruka’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to them. Kotetsu had been bugging him to buy one on his trips there, but once he saw the title, he decided there were definitely better uses for his limited savings. He never expected the author and the esteemed retired Hashira to be one in the same Jiraiya. 

The sounds of water that surrounded them made Iruka realise how thirsty he was. He placed a hand on his throat in an attempt to soothe it. Another article was soon in his line of sight, a bamboo water canteen. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get it to you sooner.” He’d sounded genuinely apologetic, and it wasn’t just about the water either. Iruka shook his head. He’d have apologised too, for being this weak, but Kakashi had witnessed it for himself plenty by now. Nevertheless, he took the water gratefully. He reached into his pocket, taking out a small sachet. Gingerly, he emptied its contents into his mouth before taking a large swig of water. 

From the day he was born, it never failed to taste absolutely awful.

Kakashi chuckled. The reaction on his face must have been too obvious.

“Mustn’t be easy being a Senju huh, Umino Iruka-kun.”

Iruka blinked at him.

He blinked again before bursting out laughing. He was grateful Kakashi had waited for him to swallow before bringing that one out. 

How many years had it been since he’d heard those two names in the same sentence. 

“You must have been a great student, Kakashi-san.”

“Quite the contrary, Minato-sensei was just about ready to kill me himself. Too many questions can be a problem, apparently.”

If there was a time Iruka could relate to Naruto’s late Father, it was right at this moment. 

“When did you realise?” Iruka sighed, he’d laughed so hard, he had to wipe the tears out of the corners of his eyes. 

Kakashi turned his head, his one eye, grey as stone, gazed at him warmly.

“Maa, my suspicions were just about confirmed today, actually.” 

“Please, do enlighten me.” 

Kakashi made a pleased sound, nodding his head. 

“Firstly, Sarutobi doesn’t take just anyone as a student. No offence, sensei, but physically speaking, you’re not the strongest combatant. So there had to be other reasons for him to keep you around, especially knowing what happened between you and Naruto that day.”

Iruka nodded slowly. He’d barely made it through every Hashira training session that Kakashi had been instructed to conduct when he was posted at the school. Iruka, like everyone else there, dreaded those days the most,

“Secondly, Your earrings. Sea-glass from the Uzushio coast, and a bit too expensive for a commoner’s family. It’s not just where the Uzumaki came from, the Senju had long been there before moving further east. Not the strongest evidence, I admit, but there it is.” 

Unconsciously, Iruka’s hand had moved to touch the earring on his left ear. The only things he had left of his Mother.

“Thirdly, that troublesome condition of yours. The stuff you take for it, smells just like what they get delivered to the main estate. Not envious of that one at all, sensei.”

Iruka chuckled, and swore to himself he’d sneak it into Kakashi’s tea one day. It would be a difficult task, with his hound-like sense of smell, but he’d find a way. 

“Anything else?”

“Hmmm. A man you share your family name with, Umino Ikkaku, famously spiriting away Kohari, a Daughter of Senju, even one from a minor branch family, caused a bit of a stir at the time, even though I was a kid when I heard about it. Father found it pretty amusing, like a Shinobi love-story come to life. Maybe that’s where I got it from.” He mused, waving the book in his hand.

That he had the audacity to even mention the two stories in the same breath. It was enough to make Iruka burst a blood vessel, but he settled for a hard shove in Kakashi’s direction. If he was lucky, that book would find itself tinder for the fire by sunrise. 

“Also,” Kakashi continued, glancing at the red cord bunched in Iruka’s fist. It had been gifted to him by his Father when he’d hit his first bullseye with a kunai.

“You may not know this, but with your hair down, you’re a splitting image of Oyakata-sama.”

Iruka sighed deeply. He’d never stepped foot on the Senju Estate, never set eyes on the great Senju-Hashirama. Sometimes, his Mother would mention it as she combed through his hair, how much they looked alike. But Iruka had no point of reference, and so had never thought much about it. 

But in hindsight, Sarutobi had always been soft on him. He'd been one of the great warriors named Hashira, after the great founder himself. The strongest in the corp.

Iruka started when he felt a gloved hand grab his. Kakashi lifted it up and pulled the sleeve back, looking at his arm as if he expected something to materialise if he stared hard enough.

“I’d ask you for your password, but we both know nothing will come of it. Right, sensei?”

Checkmate. 

He’d never been through the final selection, and was thus, a rankless pretender.

Iruka took back his arm and hugged his knees. Despite the fire and Kakashi’s warmth beside him, he felt the chill of guilt spread through his body.

“The Senju lead the Slayers, send good men and women to die for their mistakes, and yet…...we can’t join them.” 

“Well, but here you are on the ground. Fighting alongside everyone else. I think that’s pretty admirable, wouldn’t you say?”

Iruka glanced at the sleeping boy, He’d done well today. Despite the chaos of his first demon encounter, he kept himself calm, as calm as Naruto could be, anyway. Children of experienced slayers might not have stood as steadily as he did. His reaction to the wisteria gave Iruka so much hope too, even if the boy didn’t realise it himself. 

He’d be a fine warrior one day, if he chose to walk the path. 

“Naruto’s going to get stronger and stronger. Eventually, I’ll just be a burden on him.” Iruka whispered, how many times had he regretted his cursed inheritance. 

“On the contrary, sensei. You showed him there’s someone out there who’s willing to lay down their life for him.”

Kakashi’s voice was as warm as the fire.

“He kept watch over you until he fell asleep, you know. He’s not going to forget what you did for him. What you continue to do for him, every day.” 

Iruka burrowed his head deeper. He was so tired, there were no more tears to let fall.

“Kakashi-san, if I’m not around……”

“Please don’t go hoisting your parental duties on me just yet, sensei. Do you really want to entrust Naruto’s growth to a guy who reads Icha Icha Paradise?” 

Or worse, writes it. Iruka could only laugh.

He couldn’t remember when he’d laughed this freely before.

He’d have to find a way to live forever now.

Iruka lifted his head to look Kakashi in the eye. 

“The Senju are famously short lived you know.” 

“And wielders of black blades and demon marks are said to be short-lived too. Slayers fall in battle every day, sensei. You could say that we are the lucky ones.” He said, tapping his eye-patch. 

For the second time that night, Iruka felt tremendously stupid. 

“So, if you want to keep me accountable, try to outlive me, won’t you, Umino Iruka-sensei? For both our sakes.” An arm had landed playfully around Iruka’s shoulders. 

Warm. Kakashi had stripped him bare, but he’d never felt this way, not since his parents left. But he had no strength left to cry, and so his response was reduced to a single nod.

“Even if I hadn’t been there, I know you would have protected him no matter what, Iruka.” His voice was already slipping away. 

Kakashi was a weird Hashira. 

Those were his last thoughts as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

For the first time in years, Iruka dreamt of his parents, still alive, and it was a happy, warm dream. 

* * *

Author’s Notes:

A nice meaty chapter which much to chew on! A chapter which was a joy to write from start to finish. I’d love to hear what you think about it (and the reveals at the end!) 

Chapter art can be found on Tumblr (@chestnut_b)

Terminology:

Marechi: Humans with Rare Blood, drives demons mad with hunger.

Password and Rank: Confirmed slayers have their rank engraved on their arms, it's supposed to appear using a password.

Oyakata-sama: Another term for 'leader'.  
  
  
  



	6. Voices

_Iruka, I’m sorry._

His mother had smiled at him sadly the first time he’d mentioned hearing voices. She’d taken him into her warm arms and sang a sweet but melancholic song, her hands running through his hair, the sound of the waves breaching the shore outside eventually lulling him to sleep.

It wasn’t until he was older that he was made to understand the nature of being born a Senju. 

Descendants would always be born with bodies that would fail them.

Their karma from having produced a great demon would haunt their line till the day Orochimaru was wiped from existence. 

But the gods, in some twisted form of consolation, decided to bestow their kin with exceptional foresight, allowing them to amass their fortunes, and continue their fight till this day, leading the demon slayers.

Of all the voices Iruka had heard throughout his life, the one that would have saved his parents never reached him. 

Iruka had been a sickly child, too weak to lift a sword. He could manage a kunai at least, much to his father’s relief, and soon, he began his training in the shinobi arts. Poisons, traps, diversions and an almost inhumane focus on accuracy made up a large part of his childhood memories with his father. Bittersweet, but precious nonetheless. 

Ikkaku hailed from a small shinobi village on the Izu coast, its destruction eventually leading him to the demon slayers. He’d been reporting to Sarutobi at his estate when he came across a visiting Kohari.

 _“He was as red as a tomato.”_ Sarutobi would chuckle, grinning widely as he recounted that first meeting. His father’s dour demeanour had been well-known amongst his comrades, but so was his sense of duty. It made his desertion with Kohari all the more shocking.

_“The burden of being a Senju is not an easy one to bear, Iruka. She wanted to protect you, however she could.”_

It was the night of his thirteenth year. He was managing a squirming Naruto in his arms when Sarutobi had said that. Had Iruka followed the path he was meant to walk, he would have already been married to a wife chosen by the temple, and the baby in his arms would have been his own, one who would eventually endure the same cycle of karma as their ancestors before them. 

If being thankful for avoiding that fate made him a coward, so be it.

His parents had brought him to Sarutobi several times as he grew older, despite the lingering fear of retribution for deserting. With his instruction, Iruka had eventually worked up the strength to even wield a sword, something Sarutobi considered an achievement in itself, even if his stamina would always be left wanting.

_“If something happens to us, go to him.”_

Those were the last instructions they gave him before they had set out from their home. A week prior, a talking crow had appeared, bearing news of the coming birth of an Uzumaki, and the hoard of demons and familiars who were beginning to gather. His mother, already in a weakened state, simply looked at her husband resolvedly. 

Perhaps she too, had received her own revelation. Ikkaku had deserted the corp, but never his will to protect the weak from demons. His blade had never seen a dull day, and this time, he would not let his old comrades face the coming threat alone. 

They’d died fulfilling their duties.

Iruka was proud of them. He’d told them as much, praying before the empty grave markers he’d made outside their home.

He’d just wished they hadn’t left him behind. 

* * *

If he closed his eyes and focused, he could hear the beat of Kakashi’s heart.

Like the rumbling of a storm forming in the distance. 

As a child, he’d run out of the house to stand on the edge of the cliff where his parents’ graves now stood, watching with fascination as the darkening clouds gathered where the sea met the sky. 

If he closed his eyes, he’d find himself there yet again.

“Naruto, keep yourself together. Not much longer now.”

Surprisingly, the boy nodded obediently without complaint. He’d been strangely quiet. They were passing through another wisteria grove, and Iruka found himself being carried on the Hashira’s back as they made the last of their way back to the school. Kakashi had insisted; he wasn’t in good shape, despite the rest he had gotten. 

An hour ago when they’d left the cave, he’d slipped an arm under his knees and back, lifting him up as easily as one would a child. Resistance at this point was futile, and Kakashi’s amusement seemed to grow the redder he got.

_This man will be the death of you._

The first time Iruka had laid eyes on Kakashi’s figure in that field of sunflowers, a voice had whispered in his ear, as if carried by the wind.

It wasn’t said with any kind of discernible malice, nor was it tainted with foreboding, like so many of the voices he’d heard before. 

It was gentle and lined with warmth, almost as if it was meant to comfort him. 

_Mother?_

__

Iruka had been so shaken by this, he’d forgotten to offer his name to the Hashira when they finally met.

Nearly two months later, here he was, flush against a warm and broad back that reminded him painfully of his father, Naruto trailing sleepily behind them.

If this was what that voice was referring to, perhaps it wasn’t the worst way to go.

* * *

They moved at a steady pace amidst the rain of falling petals overhead, and he was just about ready to doze off before Kakashi’s musings reached his ears.

“I was thinking...we’re not too different after all, Iruka-sensei.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The Final Selection. I didn’t pass either.” He admitted softly.

“I’ve heard Naruto tell better lies, Kakashi-san.” Iruka couldn’t imagine a world where it could be true.

“You wound me, sensei. I’d never lie to you.” Iruka thought he almost sounded serious for a moment, but Kakashi sighed wistfully before continuing, a little more subdued than Iruka was used to hearing. 

“After my father died, I ended up at a school. I met a boy, Obito, and a girl, Rin there. Minato-sensei eventually came and took us as his apprentices.”

“Obito was an idiot, but we became rivals. We entered the selection together. I’d always made fun of him for being a crybaby and a goody-two shoes, but he ended up saving many of the entrants that year.”

“We ended up against a demon who’d survived on the mountain for over three decades, eating humans and absorbing other demons. We were outmatched, and I’d lost an eye, but...Obito managed to activate his Sharingan.”

The Sharingan; so Obito was a descendant of the Uchiha, Iruka realised. Like the Uzumaki, they’d come from a long, ancient line of demon hunters. Their eyes were said to have granted demon-like perception, but at a steep price. Much like the Senju, none with an activated Sharingan would live to see old age. By now, they had been all but wiped out, after one of their members had become a demon, slaughtering and sparing not even a single child,

“We thought we’d defeated it, and I’d let my guard down. The cave we were in collapsed on us.” Kakashi continued. “Obito protected me and took the blow, but his right side was crushed.” 

Iruka’s hold on Kakashi’s shoulders tightened on reflex. He knew what was coming. The eyepatch over Kakashi’s left eye, along with his fame as a Hashira, was more than enough.

“Rin was skilled enough to fulfill his last request, but I lost consciousness right after, and when I came to, the selection was over. Obito was the only one who failed to make it that year.”

Kakashi looked up at the wisteria flowers overhead.

“So you see, sensei, I don’t deserve to be standing here right now. I didn’t pass the selection like I was supposed to.”

Iruka pressed closer.

“Please don’t say that. It hasn’t just been Naruto and my life you’ve saved.” Iruka whispered. How many lives had Kakashi rescued since becoming a slayer, too many to count, in all likelihood.

Passing the selection meant you had to survive a week on that battlefield, and Kakashi had, by all means, passed. Most of the entrants would have been children.

The demon Kakashi had faced might have been an outlier, but the thought of Naruto having to go through the same ordeal was almost too much to bear. 

“You don’t resent the Senju for all this?” 

It was a question only a Hashira could answer. They were the only ones in the corp who knew the identity of their leader; it was a secret as closely guarded as the location of the family estate. The rest of the corp knew him only as “Oyakata-sama”.

“I can’t say they’ve done everything right, but they are doing their best.” Kakashi stated. There must have been more he wanted to say, he’d refrained from doing so.

They continued walking in silence for a while more, but a question had been circling in Iruka’s mind since Kakashi had mentioned it the night before. 

“Kakashi-san...your father, did he...look like you?”

He felt Kakashi’s pace hitch for just a beat. 

“Why do you ask?” It was barely a whisper.

“If he did...I might have seen him before.” Iruka admitted.

It was one of Iruka’s earliest recollections. The man had hair much longer than Kakashi’s, and though Iruka had yet to see most of the Hashira’s face, the aura they projected was remarkably similar.

The man fought Ikkaku outside their home. It had been a fierce battle, and the first time he’d seen his father fight another human. Kohari had been holding him, and she’d been more scared than Iruka remembered being. 

“I think he’d been sent to find us. Father called him -”

“Sakumo.” Kakashi finished. Iruka nodded. 

“He didn’t say very much. They fought, and after a while, he just left.” 

Kakashi snorted. “That sounds just like him”

Iruka smiled wryly. He’d left out the fact that Sakumo had beat his father half an inch from his life. With a wave, he’d left with a satisfied look on his face, together with the hound he’d arrived with. 

“He’d found us, but nothing ever happened after that.”

Kakashi chuckled softly. “So he was testing your father’s resolve then.”

Iruka smiled. 

“He must have been a good man.”

“What makes you think that?” It almost sounded like a test.

Iruka had only ever seen his father cry twice. The first, when he had to accept there was nothing he could do for his wife’s declining condition. The second…

“My father cried when the news came.”

That Sakumo had killed himself, having been turned a demon. Even if it had been against his will, his village would have shunned him, even in death. His family too, would have been made outcasts. 

Kakashi remained quiet, and Iruka was slowly beginning to regret bringing up the subject.

“Thank you. It’s good to know I wasn’t the only one.”

_Gods._

He closed his eyes, feeling like the child he used to be, watching the storm brewing on the horizon. Sakumo and Kakashi, watching them in battle, had felt exactly the same way. 

He thought of his parents, who were watching him from wherever they’d gone.

_Father...Mother…_

_If there is any happiness out there meant for this man…_

_Please, guide him to it._

__

* * *

Iruka had requested for the last of his dignity to be spared, and so just before they’d arrived at gates, Kakashi set the teacher back down on his two feet. Strapping his sword back into his belt, Iruka checked on his young charge, who had been almost unnervingly quiet since they’d set out this morning.

“Naruto, something wrong?”

“I’m fine, sensei.” He could have been a lot more convincing if he’d looked Iruka in the eyes. Iruka’s expression grew more concerned, and he placed a warm hand on the boy’s head.

“You must be starving. I’ll have them fix you something as soon as we get back.” The boy nodded in response, and the three of them walked towards the gates. 

“What the heck happened to you?” Izumo and Kotetsu had run up to them as soon as they were in sight. Iruka scratched the back of his head and sighed.

“We ran into some trouble on the way back. One of the entry points’ been destroyed, and we encountered a demon at the cave by the ravine.” 

“You’re serious. It’s the second one this month. We’ll have to let the others know. You look like crap by the way.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes in Kotetsu’s direction.

“Who took over my class today?”

“Oh, Mizuki did, he wasn’t too happy about it either. He says you owe him a main dish at dinner.”

“Right.” Iruka sighed. 

Behind them, Izumo went up to Kakashi, holding up a slip of paper to the Hashira.

“A message arrived this morning for you, Hatake-dono.” Kakashi thanked the man, and looked at the letter’s contents.

_The Snake Pillar has arrived. Your presence at headquarters is requested. Your debriefing will be held in two days._

So Anko had returned. A debriefing…

Kakashi’s gaze found Iruka’s back. He’d gone up ahead with Naruto, but turned around to send a tired smile his way. 

_Was this feeling...Disappointment?_

Perhaps. 

Despite the realisation, he found himself smiling too.

It had been a long time since he’d had something to feel that way about. 

* * *

“I see.” 

Iruka was staring into his tea cup again.

“Naruto’s in good hands, Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi said, sipping at his own tea. He’d spent the afternoon packing his belongings. 

It had been years since Kakashi had spent this much time in one place, but it wasn’t as difficult as he’d expected. Two months had gone by in the blink of an eye, and he’d been given precious time to think about things he’d brushed off before.

Like why he was still alive. Why he was still a demon slayer. 

Despite everything he’d lost, living the life he did, it was easy to forget. 

“I’ll send Bisuke and Guruko when I can.”

Iruka laughed softly. “Not that anything exciting happens around here, but I’d like to hear about your adventures, Kakashi-san.”

The teacher’s face seemed to brighten at his words. His face was faintly flushed, and his smile was warm. It was different from the one he’d seen the day they’d first met, the one that was meant to greet a superior. Kakashi liked to think they could be friends. 

That night at dinner, when Iruka gave up his dish as compensation to Mizuki, he’d laughed when half a grilled fish appeared on his empty plate. 

It was a worthwhile sacrifice to hear it. 

* * *

“Naruto’s resting in bed. He’s still pretty out of it I’m afraid.” 

Iruka scratched at his scar sheepishly.

They’d walked together till the gates were out of sight. Guruko was trailing behind Kakashi, but when they’d stopped, Iruka kneeled down to give her a satisfying rub. 

“Don’t let Kakashi-san work you too hard, Guruko.” He whispered. Guruko barked happily in agreement. Iruka laughed, and rose again to face Kakashi. 

“So this is where we part.”

“For now.” 

“For now.” Iruka repeated, nodding. 

He reached a hand out towards the Hashira, who took it firmly in his own.

“It’s going to be a bit lonelier now. Keep safe, Kakashi-san.” 

It was a hard ask for someone who’d lived to throw themselves into battle.

“Well, I’ll do my best, Iruka-sensei.”

He would. Kakashi had to stay alive, now that he’d found a new reason to fight. 

“Maybe I’ll find a way to defeat Orochimaru, and you’ll finally be able to leave this fancy cage you’ve built for yourself.”

_If the gods are willing, you’ll get to see Naruto grow up, or even have a family of your own._

Iruka’s eyes widened, before softening again. He let go of Kakashi’s hand. 

“I’ve never thought of it that way, but thank you, Kakashi-san.” 

“I’m really glad I got to meet you.”

Kakashi smiled at him one more time before he started walking. Lifting an arm, he gave a lazy wave before eventually disappearing from sight.

* * *

_It should have only been the two of them, so why did he feel a third presence?_

Iruka felt a burning sensation in his chest. 

It hurt to breathe. 

He pried his eyes open. 

Naruto lay in his futon an arm away. But he was wide awake, and he was staring at Iruka wordlessly; not with his sky-blue eyes, no.

The eyes that bore into him now were slit, and glowed orange like a molten fire.

“Naruto...what’s wrong?” The words struggled to leave his throat, but the boy didn’t respond. Iruka felt despair grip him. If this wasn’t a nightmare, what was he to do? 

He did the only thing he could think of. 

Reaching an arm out to Naruto, he pulled the boy to his chest. It was as if he’d held his hand to a naked flame. His entire body burned.

He heard a faint growl and felt the child struggle under his arm, and despite his burning lungs, Iruka held him closer.

“Naruto, it’s alright. I’m here.” Iruka cried. 

_No matter what happens. I’m here._

The boy stiffened in his arms, but soon relaxed into his hold. The heat emanating from his body dissipated, and Iruka found the strength to take in air once again. The third presence he had felt faded from his senses, and the boy was soon breathing in the relaxed rhythm Iruka had come to know. 

Closing his eyes, he recalled Kakashi’s words the day before.

_Naruto’s in good hands..._

_I can only pray you’re right, Kakashi-san._

* * *

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, I wasn’t kidding when I said this was going to be a slow burn. ;_; 
> 
> It’s not a chapter with too much going on in it, but I hope it was an enjoyable one nonetheless! I’m curious as to what you think (if you’ve read Demon Slayer) and how it’s been used as a backdrop for this fic. Of course, things have been changed a bit. : )
> 
> I’m really happy with how the art turned out for this chapter though! I’ve had to teach myself how to draw again after a long hiatus, and this was the first time I’ve been satisfied with the end result, so I hope you enjoy it too!


	7. Change

Two days after he’d left the forest, Kakashi made the admittedly, equally convoluted journey to the slayer headquarters. On his arrival, he was ushered in by the waiting attendants, and was soon joined by another. Before they could exchange words, a pair of young girls dressed in deep purple kimono announced their presence. 

****“The master has arrived.” They said in unison, before retreating further back into the room.

The newly arrived figure took a seat before them, and with a calm, warm smile, began to speak.

“Welcome back, Anko. It pleases me to have you with us again after your long journey.”

“You honor me, Oyakata-sama.”

“And you, Kakashi, it’s been more than half a year since you’ve set foot here. I pray you’ve been well. We’re grateful for all your efforts.”

“Thank you, Oyakata-sama.”

 _As usual, our leader has a way with words,_ Kakashi mused silently. Lifting his head from his bow, he took in the sight of the man before him. 

Senju Hashirama, head of the clan and current leader of the Demon Slayer Corp. He wasn’t lying when he told Iruka that they shared a striking resemblance, the teacher could have easily passed as a younger doppelgänger, though he lacked the aura and mannerisms of one raised in a great household from birth. 

“It seems we’ve got great weather today. Is that so, Hinata?”

The girl in the back let out a surprised squeak before replying meekly, “Y-yes! The sky is a deep, beautiful blue today.” The younger girl beside her stoically confirmed her observations. With their clear-white gazes, the Hyuuga attendants could have easily been mistaken as the unsighted ones here.

 _His condition’s gotten worse since the last meeting,_ Kakashi noted. The Hashira’s thoughts flickered for a moment to a pair of similar, smiling dark eyes, but he quashed it before the unease could settle in his chest. 

“Anko, if you would.”

The woman in question nodded before sitting up at attention. She began to recount the last month of her reconnaissance with Jiraiya. Kakashi gave her a once over in the corner of his eye, and was met with a red, beady-eyed stare, and a flicking, forked tongue peaking out from under the collar of her coat.

For a person who survived the trauma of Orochimaru’s enslavement and subsequent decimation of her clan, Anko was surprisingly fond of snakes, he thought wryly.

“The skin we found was estimated to be about a month old. We also engaged two members of the Lower-Moons in battle on our journey back. The samples have been sent to the medical quarters, as requested.” She concluded.

That caught Kakashi’s attention. It had been a few years since any slayer had encountered even a Lower-Moon ranked demon. The Hashira who’d engaged one had been instructed to collect blood samples. What they were doing with those samples, Kakashi wasn’t privy to. 

The medical quarters were located in the Snail Estate and functioned as a hospital. He knew it used to have a leader, but for as long as he’d been a slayer, that seat had been left empty.

“Thank you, Anko. You’ve done well. Please get some rest before your next assignment.”

“As you wish.” Taking it as her cue to leave, she bowed, turned to wink at Kakashi and, if he knew her at all, left for the nearest dango stand, presumably.

“Kakashi, it’s about time for my walk. Would you care to join me?”

* * *

They moved, between the seemingly endless lines of grave markers, in silence.

Every member who had perished in service to the corp had a place here. Even those who’d failed the selection. Their predecessors; the ones that had lain here for over a hundred years still saw fresh flowers being placed before them, even now.

Among these, his father’s, Obito’s, Rin’s. 

They stopped in front of one bearing the name ‘Namikaze Minato’. The one beside it bore Kushina’s name.

“Is he growing well, Kakashi?” 

For a moment he wasn’t sure who had asked the question.

“Yes. It’s still too early to judge his strength, but I was able to observe his reaction to the wisteria, it’s promising. He should have no issue participating in the selections, should he choose to take it.” Kakashi turned to his sensei’s marker; there were bright yellow chrysanthemums laid before it. 

“He’s energetic, loud, as much a troublemaker as any other child his age, but also brave.” 

He remembered Iruka gently touching Naruto’s cheek.

“Naruto’s been well taken care of.” Perhaps his sensei would find it reassuring. 

The man beside him smiled somberly. 

“How much time do you think we have?” 

“Patterns indicate five years, if we’re lucky.” 

“Too short.” The older man lamented.

They continued walking for a while, and eventually reached another marker, differentiated from the others only by the wisteria flowers carved into the stone.

Tenzou.

_The Senju are famously short lived you know._

He knew. 

Kakashi had been promoted to Hashira merely two years after he’d received the sharingan. The first person he’d addressed as ‘Oyakata-sama’ was not the man standing beside him now, but a boy, not many years younger than he was.

He would have been the same age as Iruka, had he lived.

A gentle soul who loved gardening and plants, who looked at him less like a subordinate and more like an older brother. A boy who stood steadfast as he issued orders to the older Hashira, but cried only in front of Kakashi when the crows delivered news of more losses.

He’d succumbed to his curse before he’d had the chance to have a family.

“It’s a pity. I’m sure Tenzou would have very much liked to meet his cousin.”

 _He knows I know._ Kakashi should have been surprised, but he wasn’t. Instead, he found himself in silent agreement.

_You would like him, Tenzou._

“If I may ask, why haven’t you called for him?” 

“Iruka knows he’d be welcomed if he chose to return. I do not wish to trample upon Kohari’s wishes by insisting otherwise.”

_Iruka, stubborn as usual._

“‘I’ve heard he’s performing duties as a slayer, Kakashi?”

“To the best of his abilities, Oyakata-sama.”

The elder Senju smiled. “It’s been decades since any of our family have been able to take up a sword. He does us all a great honor. I have to send Hiruzen my thanks.”

Kakashi looked upon the figure before him with a hooded eye.

An anomaly in every sense of the word. When Tenzou had passed, he’d expected another young Senju to replace him as leader. Instead, a man who looked well into his forties had appeared before them. He’d seen that face only once before; among the portraits of clan leaders that hung in the estate, his was amongst the first. The space beside his, that would have normally been reserved for a sibling, was left ominously empty. 

This man, by any calculation, should be well over two hundred years old. 

Jiraiya and Sarutobi had served under him as former Hashira. By now, he should have been just one of the markers amongst hundreds in this garden.

_Perhaps there are stranger things than Orochimaru still walking this land._

“I hope you’ll continue to be friends with him.”

The Hyuuga retainers soon appeared before them, and led the man back to the Estate, leaving Kakashi to greet his friends and father before he eventually left the compound.

* * *

He found Guruko whining pitifully at Anko at a roadside dango house. The hound busied herself staring down the snake that was coiled around Anko’s neck.

“You better not have fed her any dango, Anko. It could kill her.”

“As if I’d give up any for one of your mutts, idiot.” She muttered in between chews. The bandages that normally covered the bottom of her face were nowhere to be seen, leaving the scars that stretched across her mouth as plain as day. 

Kakashi ordered a cup of tea. He’d been feeling strangely deprived. He delved into his pouch for a stick of dried meat, and tossed it to the hound who started gnawing on it gleefully. 

“The old man’s dropping by the Forest Of Death before heading west. Isn't that where you came from? Something particularly interesting I don’t know about?” 

“I left the manuscript for his new book there.”

Anko rolled her eyes before starting on another stick. 

“Five years huh. The Lower-Moons we fought weren’t exactly pushovers, but they’ll be replaced eventually. Something needs to change, or we’ll just be repeating this over and and over again.”

Kakashi made a nonchalant sound before starting on his tea. Not quite the way he’d become used to liking it, but it would have to do. 

His thoughts turned to Naruto and his guardian. Naruto would be eleven, maybe twelve by the time Orochimaru would prepare for another takeover. If he ever knew about the boy’s immunity to sunlight, it would only fire his determination. 

It was a grim thought. 

“I’ll be heading up north to see if I can pick up a trail.” 

“Well, try not to die. It would be a pain to have to cover for you.” She muttered, with all the concern she could muster. 

Kakashi sighed, looking into his cup, he wondered if Iruka was having tea by himself today. 

* * *

Iruka looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. 

He only remembered pieces of what had happened the previous night, and was ready to dismiss it as another terrible nightmare, but as soon as he was upright he was struck with pain in his upper body. Parting his yukata, he grew increasingly disturbed to see red patches spread across his arms and chest where he’d held the boy. Not quite burns, but they radiated heat and stung painfully with any extraneous movement. 

Training was going to be more unpleasant than usual.

Steeling himself for another day, he quickly dressed himself and made his way to the main courtyard, where Naruto already stood before his classmates, rambling excitedly.

“Iruka-sensei was soooo cool! The demon was gonna get us but he chopped off his legs in one hit!” With his wooden sword in hand, he slashed the air. 

Iruka cursed inwardly. 

The boy was so caught up in his retelling, he’d failed to realise half his audience was slowly descending into hysterics. Lee was panicking; Sakura looked just about ready to cry. Further in the distance, Mizuki stared coldly.

“NARUTO!” He’d grabbed the arm holding the sword, harder than he would have liked. Combined with the unusual harshness of his voice, it was enough to silence the boy immediately. 

“I-Iruka-sensei?” 

He was looking at Iruka with confused, wide eyes. It was with relief that Iruka saw they were still the sky-blue eyes he loved, but somewhere deep down, it hurt.

“Enough. You’re scaring them.” 

It prompted the boy to look at his classmates. Sakura broke into tears, and it made some of the others do the same. A few were staring at him angrily. He looked back to Iruka with a disquieted, questioning look. 

“We’ll talk later, Naruto.”

He let go of the boy’s arm, and walked towards the distressed children, kneeling before them. 

“It’s all right. The demon was defeated.” He wiped the tears from Sakura’s cheek with the edge of his sleeve. “All of us are here to protect you. Don’t give in to fear.”

His words seemed to help calm things down. It took a while, but with some encouragement, the class finally started, and they were back to practicing their forms. Iruka looked at his children.

Orphans, every single one of them. All because of demons, in one way or the other. How many of them had survived nearly being eaten by their own loved ones? How many of them had their last memories of their family tainted in blood?

They would have all carried those memories here with them. 

Naruto didn’t know that pain, and Iruka was selfishly grateful for it, but it would always be a wall between him and his friends. 

Every year, they took in more children, and every year, they sent off children with sparks on their backs.

Every year, the crows would deliver a short list of names who survived the selections.

Iruka gripped his sword tighter, ignoring the wave of heat that ran down his arm.

Something had to change. 

* * *

It was night. Under the light of a full moon, they were sitting across each other on their futons. In Iruka’s shadow were two tiny glass vials of freshly drawn blood. A monthly ritual.

He had the boy’s small wrist in his hand, the same one he’d grabbed earlier in the day. With the ball of his thumb, he applied a gentle pressure.

“Do you understand what I just said, Naruto?”

The boy nodded slowly with a somber expression on his face. 

“You’ve also experienced loss, but...not in the same way. Demons used to be people too, and for your friends, they may have been people they loved. It’s hard to imagine, I know. But I hope you’ll see why they reacted that way to you earlier.”

“My mom and dad, weren’t they killed by demons?”

“Yes.” 

“So I should hate them too, right?”

Iruka paused. He had to pick his next words carefully.

“Naruto, most of them didn’t turn by choice, and many of them don’t have free will, but...I think they’re probably suffering, deep inside. They can’t walk under the sun, they can’t appreciate delicious food. They’ll never be able to hold their loved ones again.”

It was hard to admit, but it had taken years for Iruka to reach that conclusion. Even though his mother had tried explaining it to him since he was a child. 

He’d spent years debating this with himself. 

Was compassion going to be a strength or his weakness? Even as the words left his lips, he didn’t know if he was making the right choice.

Iruka placed his free hand on the boy’s head. 

“Not everyone sees it that way, but I think the least we can do, is try to end their suffering. Everyone here who wants to be a slayer, it’s not just to become strong for the sake of it. They don’t want others to feel the same pain they did.”

“Do you think I could become strong too? Like you and Kakashi-sensei?” 

Iruka couldn’t help but smile. 

_To see with the eyes of a child again._

He pressed his forehead to the boy’s own. 

“Stronger than anyone else, for sure.”

* * *

This time it wasn’t Kakashi sitting across him drinking tea, but one retired Hashira.

Jiraiya let out a perplexed sigh as Iruka buttoned his shirt. 

“I’ve never heard anything about this from Kushina. Has it happened again since?”

Iruka shook his head. “It was like a dream. But his eyes...I certainly felt the Kyuubi’s presence.” 

It had been years, but he couldn’t never forget it even if he tried.

“Could be a reaction to meeting a demon for the first time. The old blood’s stirring. I’ll head to Sarutobi’s to see if he knows anything about it.” 

“Please send my regards to him and Konohamaru-kun, Jiraiya-sama.”

Iruka placed a book before the older man. A vulgar, bright orange. It had been Kakashi’s last request of him, annoyingly enough. 

But before it could be taken, a box was placed atop it. Curious, Jiraiya removed its lid.

“This is more than the usual isn’t it. Two of them aren’t even Naruto’s. What’s going on?” He asked, making eye contact with the youth before him.

“I have a request.” he stated simply.

“Hmm?”

“I’d like to speak to Tsunade-sama. Please keep this from Kakashi-san, too.”

“Just what are you hoping for, Iruka?” His gaze suddenly narrowed, but Iruka’s didn’t falter.

For a few long moments, there was only silence between them, but that was soon broken.

“Fine, but I hope you don’t live to regret this.”

Iruka smiled.

_Rest assured, I certainly don’t intend to._

* * *

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Thanks for reading! This chapter was another interesting but challenging one to write. :D Do let me know what you think of it! The mystery of the missing portrait, think you can figure it out? (If you read what we know about the character and the things he’s done in Naruto’s canon, it shouldn’t be hard to figure out his role in this story!).
> 
> I wanted to try a more ink style for this chapter’s artwork. Hope you like it!


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath a masked smirk, the letter found a comfortable home in his breast pocket. 
> 
> Note to self,
> 
> Iruka is truly a man of extremes. A Hashira offers him a souvenir, and he asks for Orochimaru’s head or nothing at all.

In the blink of an eye, summer had passed.

Iruka looked out into the vast forest as the winds of autumn blew past. The colours were already well in the midst of changing; green giving way to golds and reds. The lush soundscape of summer was no more, instead, the winds carried crisp, dry notes that only served to accent the chill that settled in his bones.

He sat now in what was a certain Hashira’s preferred napping spot, high above the school grounds. It had been a few months since the man had left, but now, in the teacher’s lap, a tired hound was napping, warm and content.

Iruka gazed at the slip of paper in his hand. He had to keep a good grip on it, lest a sudden gust of wind carried it off. Admittedly, he’d gone over its contents five times by now, but surely, he thought, one more time couldn’t hurt.

_Iruka-sensei,_

_At the time of writing this, I’m still alive, isn’t that nice?_

_If you are too, then I’m glad it wasn’t a wasted trip for Bisuke._

_You’ve spoiled him, and he’s pickier about his treats now, but I guess that’s fine._

_Not much excitement where I am I’m afraid, and not much good tea either._

_If you’d like a souvenir, you need only ask, though Guruko can’t carry very much. Please be reasonable, sensei._

It was signed off with a gracefully brushed henohenomoheji.

Iruka’s other hand rested in Bisuke’s fur. He stroked it absentmindedly, sighing.

“Bisuke, what do you think I should ask for?”

The hound in question merely whined, and nestled his head deeper under the sleeve of his haori. With a chuckle, Iruka carefully folded the paper back up, his fingers running over each fold and crease, before tucking it into his breast pocket. He let his palm linger on his chest.

It’d gotten just a bit warmer.

* * *

“Sakura? What’s the matter?”

The next morning, Iruka had seen Bisuke off, well fed and rested. He was in the middle of making his afternoon rounds when his ears picked up the sounds of soft crying. The school had been set up in an abandoned shrine compound, and he’d found her behind the aged offering box, below the large twisted ropes and bells.

“I-Iruka-sensei.” She lifted her head, her cheeks red and tear stained.

He crouched before her and placed a hand on her head.

“I’m here. What’s wrong? Are you feeling unwell?”

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. “I miss my parents.” She cried.

Iruka looked at his surroundings.

_That’s right...her parents were shrine keepers._

Iruka hadn’t met them, but he knew they’d sheltered many slayers over the years, more than a few who were only alive today thanks to their intervention. The Harunos had been talented herbalists, and he’d come across their books on numerous occasions in Sarutobi’s library.

“I’m scared, sensei. I know we’re supposed to fight, but when I think about demons, all I can think about is running away.” She admitted, clutching her knees closer.

Iruka’s chest tightened. The child had only been here for half a year.

“Sakura, it’s only natural to feel that way. We’re human.” With the edge of his sleeve, he started to dry her cheeks. “Until you’re able to take care of yourself, we’re all here to protect you.” He’d say it as many times as he needed to.

“But the selections-“

“If you don’t want to take them, you don’t have to.” That was really the only saving grace in all this, he thought somberly. “If you want to follow in your parents’ footsteps, there are other ways to do it, Sakura. You don’t have to fight.”

“R-Really?” The relief in her eyes was apparent.

Iruka smiled gently, nodding. Getting up slowly, he offered her his hand.

“We’re teaching you to fight so you can protect yourself. Even if you don’t join the corp, there will always be a place for you.” He explained. Taking her small hand in his, he helped her to her feet.

Truth be told, it was something he always wished he could say to Naruto, but even he wasn’t sure those words would hold up under the weight of his destiny. Sakura at least, he didn’t have to worry for. If the Senju wouldn’t take her in, Sarutobi would. He’d see to it himself if it came down to it.

Hand in hand, they started to walk back into the compound. The rest of the children were playing catch, and their laughter echoed through the pavilion. By now, picking out Naruto’s voice amidst the chaos was second nature to Iruka.

Feeling a little more at ease, Sakura tugged gently on his hand, prompting him to face her.

“But sensei, fighting with swords, it’s a little fun.” She smiled sheepishly.

Iruka laughed and winked at the girl.

“Isn’t it? Sakura, don’t lose out to the boys. If they get out of hand when I’m not around, you’ll have to knock some sense into them for me.”

The smile widened into a returning grin.

“Ok!”

* * *

Months he’d spent ranging and searching, only to reach another dead end.

_I should be used to this by now. How many years has it been?_

Kakashi stepped back to lean against a tree, his hands resting on the hilt of the blade propped before him. The moon, previously obscured by a sea of clouds before the battle, finally revealed itself, casting a soft light on the surrounding area.

It was a scene of pure carnage.

A small rural village had been wiped out by a single demon. The bodies left uneaten were strewn about, marred beyond recognition. The women and children had been taken first.

They were always taken first.

If he’d arrived just two days earlier, he could have saved these people.

_Stop it, Kakashi. If you carry on like this, you’ll-_

_Shut up, Gai._

The Hashira sheathed his blade. He’d found a spot upwind, away from the stench of blood and decay. Taking a seat at the base of the tree, he brought his fingers to his lips, and soon a sharp whistle cut through the dead silence of the night. It wasn’t long before a crow descended, landing on his arm. With its usual beady stare, it waited for instructions.

“Call for the kakushi.”

The support members from the nearest outpost would need to deal with the aftermath. He couldn’t afford to be held up by the local authority. After all, the demon slayers didn’t have any kind of recognition from the governing powers.

The crow crooned softly before taking off into the sky. With a tired, hooded gaze, Kakashi watched as its dark silhouette melted into the night.

_You aren’t too fond of them, are you?_

An amused voice echoed in his head.

Exhausted, Kakashi didn’t resist the inviting pull of the recollection.

_The teacher had watched him send off another report one late afternoon. He sat under the shade of the large tree that stood between their rooms. Unlike the cold glow of the moon, the light that fell was a warm gold, dappled. Bisuke had taken a liking to being curled up in Iruka’s lap, a habit he’d apparently picked up from Guruko, and the youth had been engrossed in a book that was decidedly not Icha-Icha._

_It was true, he admitted. Kakashi wasn’t overly attached to his assigned crow messenger. That was why he had his hounds. Traveling on a plane of existence humans had no access to, they were only marginally slower than the birds. Impending tragedies, proclamations of death and loss. Any time a crow cried, it could be sending a slayer to his last battle._

_No, unlike some of his comrades, he couldn’t find a reason to be fond of his messenger, exactly._

_He walked up beside the teacher and leaned against the trunk of the tree._

_“When was the last time a crow brought you good news then?” He’d challenged._

_Iruka put down his book and closed his eyes with a considering look. His lips slowly turned into a smile, the kind that broadcasted thoughts of unabashed wickedness. Propping his chin with his hand, he looked up to Kakashi with a gleam in his eyes._

_“Hmm. Obviously, when it told me you’d be coming here!”_

_Kakashi’s visible eye twitched incredulously._

_Iruka tried to keep a straight face, but quickly ended up turning his head away, bringing a hand to his mouth in a sorry attempt to stifle his laughter._

_“Oi, don’t laugh so hard at your own joke.” he sighed, exasperated._

_It only served to have the opposite effect. Bisuke, awoken by the shaking, looked up, blinking at Kakashi blearily._

_After a few more awkward moments, the laughter finally settled._

_“But you know, in hindsight, it’s not a joke. I really do mean it” Iruka sighed with a soft expression._

_Kakashi didn’t know what to say to that. He supposed he felt pleased by the admission, weirdly enough. He’d been sent to do a job, and while he’d dreaded it at first, being away from where he was most useful, he couldn’t say it was a complete waste of time. Iruka had proven to be a patient teacher in the art of fuda seals. It was also undeniably interesting to watch him at work; the paper coming to life with scriptures composed of inky, stylised crows._

_Regrettably, the techniques used for the bounded field required a deep knowledge and understanding of the terrain, far beyond what he had time for. While he couldn’t hope to achieve the same level of expertise by a long shot, he’d been taught a few tricks, and he always appreciated the opportunity to pick Iruka’s brain._

_“You don’t have a crow of your own?”_

_Iruka shook his head. “You know I don’t get sent out on missions. Even the sword I use now belonged to my father.”_

_Another curiosity._

_“Well, I can only say you’re not missing much. They’re supposed to be for official use only.” He’d said ‘supposedly’, remembering at the back of his mind, the numerous occasions Gai sent his just to annoy him._

_Loud and brash, just like its owner. It even had a bowl cut to match._

_Iruka leaned his head back against the tree. A group of starlings had soared by after emerging from the surrounding forest, their cries echoing in the evening sky._

_He looked up at them wistfully, an expression that reminded him painfully of Tenzou. He’d often done the same._

_“You may be right about that. I’d probably just grow to become envious of it.” He chuckled._

_Kakashi watched the last of the birds disappear._

_“Envious of their freedom?”_

_“Hmm...You think they’re free just because they can fly, Kakashi-san?”_

_Ever the casual philosopher, he’d come to know Iruka’s fondness for throwing him questions like these._

_Kakashi thought of his own situation. Unlike the other Hashira who watched over their own territories, after Tenzou’s death, he’d been granted leave to move as he pleased, to retire from his post, if he so wished to. He could go anywhere he wanted._

_But no, he didn’t think of it as freedom in any sense of the word._

_“I suppose even a bird needs a place to rest its wings.” He said after some consideration._

_After a long pause, Iruka bowed his head, eyeing the sleeping hound in his lap. Then he whispered, with a voice that spoke of wishes, of places far beyond his reach._

_“Maybe true freedom…means having a place to return to.”_

_“Maybe.”_

* * *

The approaching human presence pulled him from his rest. The moon still hung in the sky. It hadn’t been long.

Dressed in the uniform blacks, face obscured by a headdress, a corp member stood at attention before him. He looked just a bit nervous.

“Kakushi, reporting for duty, Hashira-sama! Do you require any medical attention?”

Kakashi shook his head, and took to his feet.

“Carry on with your duties. They need to be given proper burials. I’m heading off. I don’t sense any other demons, but stay alert.”

“Understood! May you see victory on the battlefield, Hatake-dono.” He bowed. He passed a satchel of fresh supplies to Kakashi before joining the rest of his comrades.

_A thoroughly unpleasant job, but someone has to do it._

An hour later he found himself enjoying the hospitality of an elderly pair of bamboo cutters who had spotted and hailed him from the road. Sitting around a small fire, they offered him a bowl of hearty stew and to his surprise, a small cup of sake. He’d refused at first, but the couple had insisted.

“A small token for those who risk their lives protecting us.” The lady said, pressing the cup into his hands. The man with her explained that they too, had once been saved by a slayer on the road.

The Hashira didn’t have the heart to tell them they’d very nearly avoided a death trap not too far away. He would stay with them tonight, at least.

After the couple had retired for the evening, Kakashi stationed himself in the trees above. He would have fallen asleep too, had he not sensed Bisuke’s presence nearby. It had been nearly a week since he’d been sent off to the Forest of Death.

The hound materialised before him, and after receiving a grateful scratch, turned around to allow Kakashi to retrieve his quarry.

The first, a letter in a familiar, careful script.

_Kakashi-san,_

_It is good to hear that you are alive. I do hope it remains so._

_My thanks for sending Bisuke, the children enjoy his company, but not nearly as much as I do. Working for you, he deserves every bit of spoiling he gets._

_As for a souvenir, I would have requested for Orochimaru’s head, but you did ask me to be reasonable. Instead, should you find yourself visiting headquarters again, I would ask that you find time for a detour. A selfish request, I know, but it would be appreciated. Naruto was just a bit disappointed that he didn’t see you leave with his own two eyes._

_Having heard of your unfortunate circumstances, I’ve sent a small consolation. Should it run out, you’re more than welcome to send one of the hounds. I hope it brings you some comfort in your time of need._

_Lastly, while you’re out there, why not take the opportunity to pick up some better quality reading material? Jiraiya-sama sends his regards, but also asks me to tell you he’s disappointed that you didn’t listen to him. Whatever that means._

_Stay safe, and may fortune go with you._

_Iruka_

It was only too easy to hear his voice narrating it.

He chuckled as he read it one more time.

_Note to self. Iruka is truly a man of extremes. A Hashira offers him a souvenir, and he asks for Orochimaru’s head or nothing at all._

Beneath a masked smirk, the letter found a comfortable home in his breast pocket.

Accompanying it was a small pouch holding a small container. He didn’t have to look to figure out its contents, but he did so anyway. The earthy fragrance of tea; a precious portion of Iruka’s personal stash.

It brought to mind quiet afternoons in amicable company, the warmth of a hearth, and shared, amused laughter.

“Bisuke, don’t go gloating about this to the rest. They’re going to get jealous.”

The hound grinned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Alone, Kakashi looked up at the moon.

It seemed to glow a little warmer now.

 _One more thing to add to my list of duties_ , he sighed.

He’d have to find something good enough to send back for the tea.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Woo, can’t believe we’re already at Chapter 8! What started out as a joke drawing has exploded into a completely unexpectedly long fic with over 14 illustrations planned so far. I’ve never written anything longer than 2k words the past 15 years or so, so this has been a real brain stretcher. Thank you all for your kudos and comments so far, I always enjoy reading them! (They certainly encourage me to keep this on a regular schedule!)
> 
> Sometimes I also forget that not everyone is familiar with Demon Slayer, but I hope it’s been easy enough to follow along! Even if you aren’t, I don’t think you’re missing too much since I’ve made changes to certain parts of it. : )
> 
> Terminology and Fun facts:
> 
> Kakushi - ‘Hidden’ brigade (sounds very similar to Kakashi huh). They do all the clean up work following a battle. Typically staffed by non-combatants.
> 
> Fuda (Seals) - Protective charms that were, in real life, distributed by Shinto and Buddhist priests. The inspiration for Iruka’s is directly taken from the Kumano Hongu Taisha Shinto shrine in Japan. Googling “crow ofuda” will give you a good idea of what it looks like.
> 
> Again, thank you for following along so far! I’m having a lot fun writing and drawing for this : ) (at least, before I crank the pain factor up to 11).
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	9. Winter

“All right. Class dismissed!”

There was a small chorus of happy cheers, and the children gathered for a respectful bow before running off for their morning break. Naruto wasted no time, grabbing Lee’s arm and pulling him towards the courtyard for sparring. The rest, having braved the chill long enough, retreated indoors.

Iruka watched them go with an exasperated, fond sigh. 

There was still some time before lunch, so he took the time to wander the school grounds, eventually coming to a stop outside the tea room. 

Sliding open one of the doors, the room was dark, and his shadow, cast on the floor, was a solitary one.

He smiled to himself wryly before sliding the door shut. He walked, turning the corner in the hallway, but his ears soon picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps behind him.

“Oiiii, Iruka.” Came a familiar drawl. 

Mizuki. He was dressed in his haori and outdoor sandals, his nichirin blade strapped proudly to his waist. He approached Iruka casually, his arms raised to brace the back of his head.

“It’s a sortie. We’ve just received orders to head out.”

That explained his attire, and certainly the smile that was plastered on his face. 

Iruka bowed his head.

“I see. May you and your squad see victory on the battlefield.” 

“Hmmm. Must be nice, getting to stay behind while we get sent out to die like rats.”

“Wha-,”

Iruka didn’t dodge the arm that shot out past his neck, pinning his body to the wooden post behind him. Mizuki’s gaze, seemingly nonchalant but laced with barely hidden disdain, bore into him. 

“I’ve been wondering for a while, you’ve been here for over two years now, and I still don’t know your rank, Iruka.” 

Iruka stood, still as stone. His fist closed into a ball.

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Just curious. They said you’d come as an apprentice of a former Hashira, but so far I haven’t seen anything to be impressed by.”

“Maybe there isn’t anything impressive about me to begin with?” Iruka raised his tone to match Mizuki’s.

“Heh. I heard when you came with that brat of yours, security got so much tighter. It’s still such a pain, to be honest.” Mizuki let down his arm, drawing back.

“The children here were all orphaned by demons. If we won’t protect them, who will?” 

“If they get killed, it’s because they weren’t strong or lucky enough, that’s all. If they’re going to be that pathetic, they’d be better off digging graves with the rest of the Kakushi. I’ve seen you go on and on about how we’re here for them, but in reality, some of us are just here for the paycheck.”

Iruka felt the heat rise up his neck. His nails were biting into his palm now, but he couldn’t refute the statement. Anyone could take the selections, it didn’t surprise him at all that more than a few entered the corp just to survive. 

“Maybe some of us are here for more than the paycheck then.”

Mizuki snorted, leaning back to rest his hand on the hilt of his blade. He was clearly bored of the conversation. 

“Well, have fun babysitting. I’m off to slay some demons. With a couple more under my belt, I’ll get promoted by the end of the year. That’s something to look forward to in this god-forsaken dump.”

Without another word, the slayer made himself scarce.

Alone, Iruka took a moment to dust off his uniform. He passed another set of corridors, and found himself outside the room he and Naruto shared. 

The tree that stood in the yard between him and the guest quarters was barren, its crown dotted by dry, empty nests against a grey, overcast sky. Months ago, when it was still green with life, he’d shared many conversations with a Hashira under its generous shade. 

The birds that flew by then had long since moved south.

A week later, on a quiet night under a full moon, he stood beside Naruto before the compound’s prayer box. 

They prayed; for health, for each other, and for those they’d lost.

* * *

The winter that came was harsh and unforgiving. 

Iruka lay shivering in his futon, face flushed with fever. He’d never taken to the cold well, especially as a child. In his delirium, he thought he could feel his mother’s warm hand against his cheek, or his father’s rough, calloused palm resting on his forehead. 

Being clear-headed was never more painful.

He’d moved to the tea room to make use of the closeness of the hearth. Naruto was as attentive as he could be, considering he’d been shooed away with Lee when he wasn’t delivering food or medicine. Sakura would peer into the room too, when she thought he was asleep. He’d open his eyes to see a cup of hand brewed tea at his bedside, smelling of herbs and flowers. Izumo and Kotetsu had taken up his duties in his absence, and he was never more grateful for them, as much as he disliked being away from the children.

He thought he was in the middle of another fever-induced dream when he heard a familiar bark accompanied by the sounds of light footsteps, amplified by the silence of the surrounding snow.

“Iruka-nii!” Whispered a dear voice.

He couldn’t help but smile, even if it did hurt his burning cheeks.

“Naruto? Do we have a visitor?”

Another bark.

“It’s Guruko!” Came the hushed proclamation. 

Naruto’s small hands pulled open a space in the door just wide enough for the hound’s slim body to slip through, and was shut just as quickly to prevent the heat from escaping. 

With effort, Iruka rolled to his side, resting his head on his arm to see the familiar red hound come to stand just above him. She was looking at him emphatically, and lowered her head to nudge him with a cold, wet nose. Iruka chuckled softly, patting the side of her face.

“It’s good to see you. I hope Kakashi-san hasn’t been overworking you guys.” 

Guruko whined softly and gave his palm a few good licks before turning around. It took a bit of fumbling, but Iruka eventually managed to undo the buttons to her small satchel. His fingers found the slip of paper they were looking for, and Iruka focused his eyes on the inky characters on the page.

_Iruka-sensei,_

_If this finds you in the right circumstances, it means we’ve both survived another year, maybe. Much like starting a new Icha-Icha novel, the provisions you sent were consumed with much reverence -_

Iruka rolled his eyes, groaning. That didn’t stop him from continuing though.

_And since you so kindly offered, I’ve sent Guruko to request for a little more than just your attention._

_Regarding your souvenir, since you didn’t ask for anything reasonable, I’ve taken it upon myself to find something that could be worthy of your amusement. As I write this, I find myself holed up in a small fishing village on the northern coast. It is as miserably cold as you might expect, but the fish is delicious. Guruko was skulking around on the beach one morning and picked up a fine specimen. I’ve often been told you can hear the sound of the ocean if you hold it to your ear. Alas, on my first attempt, I nearly had mine torn off by a very unhappy critter. I hope you will have better luck with it than I._

It was signed off in the Hashira’s usual fashion.

Iruka paused. He dipped his hand back in Guruko’s satchel, and as he expected, found something solid and smooth. 

_Ah, no good._ His eyes were already starting to sting.

A conch shell, white and spotted brown, fit warmly in the cup of his palm, like something he could have picked up outside his childhood home, when it was still an acceptable preoccupation for a four year old shinobi.

And though he certainly didn’t have to put it to his ear to remember the sound of the ocean, he thought he would amuse Kakashi’s efforts. 

He closed his eyes, and surely enough, he saw the crouching figure of his child self, on the familiar beach, doing the same. 

The sound rushing in his ears was no doubt, that of the rolling tide. 

Iruka was pulled back to the present by a tongue lapping at his cheek. 

“Sorry, Guruko. Your master’s a bit of an idiot.” He sighed.

There was a bark of agreement, and the hound curled itself on the floor within arm’s reach. Iruka tucked the letter under his pillow, but kept the shell in his palm. Exhausted, he closed his eyes.

If the letter was still there when he awoke, he’d go through it again then. 

* * *

_Kakashi-san,_

_By the time this reaches you, the new year would have passed. As usual, the winters here are harsh, but Guruko’s presence was a welcome warmth._

_As you may know, Jiraiya-sama visits from time to time. He is, under the right influences, generous with his anecdotes of you. Had I not known your acquaintance, it would have been hard to believe that even the Hashira have their bouts of rebelliousness._

_Your souvenir was well received, and worthy of much more than just my amusement. Among other things, I’m reminded of the fact that Naruto has never seen the ocean before. It would be nice if he could, some day._

_Besides the usual provisions, you’ll find a small token of thanks. We do not have priests here, so it is lacking in the divine benefits, and is filled with nothing but sentiment. Nevertheless, know that my thoughts go with you, and the hounds, of course._

_Iruka_

Under the warm, dim light of a paper lamp, Kakashi took a sip from a cup of tea. Guruko lay beside him, snoring softly. 

In his palm, a small, hand-stitched omamori. 

* * *

Before he knew it, summer had come round once again. 

He was making his way through a rice field when he’d received word from a crow;

_The Lightning Hashira is to report to the outpost in the Forest of Death for yearly evaluations at his earliest convenience._

Watching the crow take off into the sky, he couldn’t help but recall a certain conversation. 

_When was the last time a crow brought you good news then?_

The teacher’s grin when he answered was hard to forget. 

Without meaning to, Kakashi had leaned on that memory, more than once. Covered in blood, in the wretched cold, on the darker nights.

Not that he’d ever admit to it, of course.

_Yearly evaluations huh, that’s new._

He wondered if Iruka had already been informed. He wouldn’t know when he’d arrive exactly, and Kakashi found himself thinking that sneaking up on his friend might make for a fun challenge. Watching him turn red and bristle would be its own reward.

They’d exchanged letters only once more since Guruko had returned that winter. The long nights always meant an increase in demon attacks; he’d not been able to spare any of the hounds for more trips back. She’d returned that time noticeably more distressed than he remembered ever seeing her. Knowing Iruka, he could think of a few reasons why, but as long as he’d not been summoned on some emergency, there was little to be done. There were lives to be saved and demons to be defeated wherever he went. 

Jiraiya being around brought him some ease of mind, at least. 

The letter that came in spring, to Kakashi’s amusement, had the distinct smell of gunpowder on it. Someone was having fun. Iruka spoke of dabbling in the art of explosions, now that the air was warmer and drier, with an enthusiasm he’d not quite known the teacher capable of.

It was rather...cute.

Just as the thought entered his mind, the cry of yet another crow caught his attention. A bird soon landed on the scarecrow he had just walked past, and looked at Kakashi haughtily. It stuck out a leg without even bothering to speak. The man looked at the bird humorlessly, walked back towards it, and took the message.

_Kakashi,_

_Oyakata-sama tells me you’re due to be sent back for another evaluation. I’d like you to come by the estate on your way there. You’d be doing me a big favour._

It was signed with the Sarutobi clan seal.

_Jeez, now everybody wants a piece of me._ Kakashi sighed.

He didn’t know what business the retired Hashira had with him, but in all likelihood it had something to do with his former disciple. Hiruzen was probably the only person alive who knew anything significant about the man, and that was enough to make him feel a little less unwilling to make the long detour.

“Tell Sarutobi I’ll be seeing him soon” he said. 

The bird flew off with a shrill cry.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an unintended chapter, this one, but certainly not one I regret writing. :D Naruto and Guruko are such cutie-pies! We’ll be seeing Sarutobi in the next chapter! (Artwork for that one is already all done, look forward to it!) I apologise for not being able to have any kind of consistency in the artwork (from my own hand, for my own story at that), I always just end up drawing however I feel like at the moment. 
> 
> Just so you know, I consider the version of AO3 to be the ‘definitive’ version of the story because sometimes I’m a dumbdumb who has to go and re-write certain bits. 
> 
> Again, thank you always for reading! I love reading your comments whenever I get them. <3


	10. Pictures

****“Please make yourself comfortable, Hatake-dono. I’m afraid the Master was called on some urgent business, but will be returning shortly.” **  
**

The servant bowed apologetically, and left Kakashi, who had just arrived at the Sarutobi estate, to his devices.

The former Flame Hashira was one of the lucky few who had lived to retire, with most of his parts intact, having lost only a leg vanquishing an Upper Moon demon. After he was sure the performance of his successor and students were satisfactory, he’d taken the ridiculous salary afforded to his position, and charted what was one of the first expeditions West by ship. For all his worldliness, Sarutobi was soon dubbed ‘The Professor’.

The collection of paraphernalia and tomes from his years abroad was proudly displayed in the room he favoured for entertaining guests, and Kakashi was only too happy to browse. 

Grabbing the nearest book, curiously bound in animal hide, he found it unsurprisingly filled with words foreign to him. The illustrations; of man-bull beasts, winged men, one-eyed cyclops’, of ships rocked against cliffs, all seemed to depict epic myths and cautionary tales. 

Between its pages were several loose sheets of paper, and as soon as his eyes settled on the writings, his lips quirked into a smile.

The language, familiar. The handwriting, even more so. 

_Ever the studious one..._

He could easily see a younger Iruka listening intently to Sarutobi narrate these fantastical tales, enthusiastically writing these down for his own future references. Browsing through the notes, it seemed the book was about ancient mythology, of civilisations long past. 

He closed the book, not wanting to deny himself a chance to quiz the teacher about it later.

Kakashi turned his attention to a shelf along the edge of the room, lined with framed pictures. Products of one of the more fascinating curiosities Sarutobi had returned with. The first time he’d had his photo taken, it was on his last visit here together with his Father. A camera, he’d called it. 

Among the photographs one seemed to draw his attention. A grinning boy, and a young child with dark eyes, sporting the traditional doll-like hairstyle, dressed in kimono woven with wisteria motifs typically worn by the Senju girls. 

Before he could conjure any particular thoughts about it, he heard a happy giggle from the corridor. He turned to see a brown-haired toddler staring at him from the doorway. His appearance was followed by the sound of mismatched footsteps, and the child was quickly scooped up from the floor, into the arms of the person who had summoned Kakashi in the first place.

“Excuse my lateness, Kakashi, I had some troublesome things to attend to.” The master of the house called for a servant, and one came running in, taking the baby from his arms and retreating just as quickly. 

Soon, he was sitting on the tatami floor with a cup of tea before him. Sarutobi always took pleasure in the ritual, something Iruka had obviously inherited from his master. Kakashi wasn’t nearly as fond of it, but the grateful smile that usually followed his efforts was not something he disliked.

“I appreciate you taking the time for the detour.” The elder started, reaching for his pipe. “How is Oyakata-sama?” 

_Still alive, for some reason._ Is what he would have liked to say, but Kakashi was here on a little mission of his own, and so he reconsidered.

“His condition was not as favourable as it was on my last visit, I’m afraid. But it’s been nearly a year since I’ve seen him, things might have changed.” Kakashi replied. Sarutobi’s brows furrowed unhappily.

“That is unfortunate to hear, but I suppose it is unavoidable. Tell me Kakashi, how fares that foolish student of mine?”

He’d expected a little more fondness, and a little less frustration. It only served to prick at his curiosity. 

“Iruka seems to be managing just fine.” He said jovially. “Last he wrote, he was having some fun with gunpowder.” There was a series of coughs, and the smoke made his own nose itch, but he resisted the urge to react. 

When he recovered, he flashed Kakashi a considering look, but instead of asking what he really wanted to, he grunted. 

“Trouble and him are never far apart, as usual.”

“It is as you say.” Kakashi followed, secretly hoping for him to divulge a little more.

Sarutobi directed his attention past Kakashi, towards the rock garden beyond the room, bathed in afternoon sun. The troubled look on his face erased any doubts that he was recalling something unpleasant.

“Iruka has already told you most of it, I presume.” Kakashi nodded, affirming his suspicions. There was a deep, long sigh. 

“It’s been nearly three years since he left here with Naruto, and frankly, I still get ulcers thinking about it.” 

“Then why let him go?” 

“Hmph, you think I wanted to? Of course not.” He scoffed, taking another drag of his pipe. “I thought he would have moved past it, but his reaction ended up being inexcusable. Still too impulsive, too hot-headed.” 

Kakashi thought of the person he’d come to know. On the surface; easy smiles and laughs, a warm hand. Sincere.

But then he remembered the flickers of darkness, the wildness of his eyes, barely reined in when it was directed at Kakashi one night, but completely unbridled when he’d met the demon in the cave. The teacher had known full well Kakashi was there, he could have requested help and spared himself further danger and potential injury, but chose not to. 

He’d seen many warriors in his time, and the need to prove oneself was something he’d witnessed again and again. They didn’t always survive it.

“That much I told him. I suggested he return to the Senju where his skills would be of some use, and what does he do? He proceeds to prove my point!” Sarutobi seethed, and Kakashi waited with bated breath. 

“The fool steals a horse, disappears for a month, and comes back near death with that scar on his face, and a complete map of the forest, Gods!” 

If Kakashi weren’t himself, he’d be smiling, rubbing his hands together while urging him to continue, but he figured he’d have a lot to answer for if their meeting had induced an aneurysm. 

His friend would be most unhappy, and not in the fun way.

With a cool look that belied his interest, he took a sip of tea. 

A few minutes passed, and several drags of a pipe later, the elder had calmed down, somewhat.

“So you did too good of a job, perhaps.”

It induced a regretful sigh. The man got up from his seat with practiced ease, despite the wooden prosthetic. He walked towards the shelf of photographs, and stood nearly in the same spot Kakashi had. He was even looking at the same one, he realised.

“This is not what his parents intended for him.” 

It was subtle, but he could feel Sarutobi’s heckles rising as he stared at the photograph. 

Kakashi recalled the Senju girl in the picture. Familiar dark eyes. His mother, perhaps? He could see the resemblance. But he quickly realised his mistake; there was no way it could be her. At that age, Sarutobi hadn’t yet acquired his camera. The boy’s grin was familiar too, and in hindsight, obviously belonged to that of a Sarutobi. So who-

“Asuma was a terrible influence.”

_Ohhh._

* * *

“I trust you’ll make sure these reach him, Kakashi.”

“Why of course, the Hashira Delivery Service always comes through.” Kakashi murmured as he finished securing his sandals, furoshiki tied and slung across his shoulder. 

“Hmph. Make sure the demons don’t get your tongue, boy. Unlike theirs, ours don’t grow back.”

Kakashi stood to take his leave, but Sarutobi quickly retreated back into the room. He began to rummage through one of the more well hidden cabinets, and having found what he was looking for, emerged once again. 

“There is a saying in the West, you know,” 

Kakashi turned to face the man.

_“Care will kill a cat.”_

“Oh, I suppose it’s a good thing I’ve always been more of a dog person.”

“I wasn’t referring only to you.”

Sarutobi continued. 

“I’d ask you to be a friend to him, Kakashi, but it seems you already are. You have my thanks.”

“None necessary, really. I happen to enjoy his company.” 

There was a laugh, and it disturbed Kakashi somewhat, to see Sarutobi smile at him so smugly. The elder held up whatever it was that he’d fished out, and Kakashi took it from his calloused hand.

Almost against his will, his gaze softened.

What could only be a younger Iruka, his features just a bit rounder, cradling a sleeping Naruto in his arms. The toddler was dressed in more clothes than he’d probably ever been in, and was obviously spent. If Kakashi wagered a guess, they’d just returned from receiving the blessings for his third year of life at the temple. 

To anyone else, it was a sweet, touching momento. A pair of mismatched brothers, on a memorable day.

To anyone who knew the story, it was...complicated.

Set in the garden during the day, implied that it’d been taken not long after the youth had learnt of Naruto’s true nature, and just over a month past the anniversary of his parents’ deaths.

Iruka’s visage still lacked the distinct scar that highlighted his eyes; the line that moved like a wave on the shore in tandem with his ever-changing expression. But unlike the smiling self that Kakashi had come to naturally associate him with, the boy in the photograph was looking upon the child’s sleeping face with an almost unreadable expression. 

Vaguely, it brought to mind the portrait of a merciful, motherly deity. 

His eyes were warm, yet burdened with melancholy.

Kakashi recalled Iruka’s confession, as he recounted everything he’d lost, and later lived for.

Looking at the scene, it made something in his chest ache.

“Are you sure about this one? Might be a bit of a downer, you know, considering everything else.” Kakashi asked cautiously.

Sarutobi did not rescind. 

“Tell that foolish son of mine, not to lose his way.”

“Which one?”

“Both, if you happen to see the other one.”

* * *

Sarutobi watched from the gate as Kakashi left the estate with his hound.

 _“Well, you might not need to worry about that. Iruka’s probably got the best sense of direction I know of.”_ The Hashira had said without turning back.

_Yes, but tunnel vision is a fearsome thing._

He felt a tug on the sleeve of his haori, and looked down to see Konohamaru gazing up at him. Once again, he scooped the toddler into his arms.

_The boy sends you and Konohamaru his regards, sensei._

He remembered his meeting with Jiraiya seasons prior. His former disciple had arrived with news that only added to his worry for his two former charges, along with Iruka’s specific request in writing not to divulge any of it to Kakashi.

Frankly, he did not know why he was agreeing to it at all.

Carrying his grandson back into the guest room, his gaze settled again on a single photograph, to a pair of eyes that were once free of the terrible burden of loss and guilt.

He wondered what they looked like now. 

After a newborn Naruto had been delivered to him, he’d searched everywhere for Iruka, but there wasn’t a trace left amidst the chaos and destruction. He’d spent a year thinking he’d failed Kohari, who’d been like a daughter to him, and Ikkaku’s empty scabbard, delivered by the Kakushi, loomed over his conscience like a phantom.

Then came a cold autumn day; a boy arrived at his doorstep, clothes threadbare and mangled with tears, and without so much as a pair of sandals on his feet. Almost unrecognisable, if not for the nichirin blade he carried, rusted and chipped, and a kunai hanging at his waist. 

_“Now that I’ve been left behind, what should I do, Jii-ya?”_

His eyes then were devastatingly hollow.

It was a memory so vivid, the bitterness was still palpable in his throat. When Iruka had accepted his proposal to stay with him as his student, he’d stopped calling him “Jii-ya”, as his mother did when she'd wanted to tease him.

He’d never told him, but the day they’d found out about Naruto’s immunity to the sun, Sarutobi had been ready to commit seppuku for having allowed it to go that far. If not for Hashirama’s intervention, he wasn’t sure if they’d both be alive today, with him carrying Konohamaru in his arms like he was doing now.

_“Sensei, please allow me to go with Naruto!”_

Soon after, upon hearing Naruto would be sent to the Forest of Death, he had barged in, pleading desperately with his forehead glued to the ground, but he’d been staunchly, repeatedly denied. The eyes that looked at him held the same terrible hollowness, just as the day he’d learned of Naruto’s origin.

It was the look of someone who’d been once again, stripped of a reason to live.

A month passed. 

When he’d ran, stumbling, to Iruka, collapsed outside the estate near death in a slayer’s uniform that was clearly too large on him, his eyes were gilded with a fierce determination he’d not known the boy was capable of. 

They burned, just like Kohari’s had when she told him they had deserted.

 _“There has to be...some reason why I’m still alive, sensei. Let me stay by his side, please._ ”

He was utterly defeated. It was the moment he knew he’d have to let go.

_“Is he happy there, Kakashi?”_

The man had looked oddly sheepish.

_“Frankly, if I didn’t know better, I wouldn’t have thought we were talking about the same person.”_

Then Kakashi cast his gaze down in thought. Looking up again, his eye turned into a thin crescent.

_“When he’s with the children, you couldn’t tear the smile off his face even if you tried.”_

That alone was worth having called the young Hashira here. 

He looked at Konohamaru, who had fallen asleep in the nook of his neck, much like in the photo he’d sent along. 

It brought back memories of a time when he’d carried Iruka like that too.

_Take care of that foolish child of mine, Kakashi._

* * *

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Ohh, another fun chapter to write! I can’t wait for Asuma to get in here (though it won’t be for another 2 chapters or so). I really wanted to explore the relationship between Sarutobi, Iruka and Naruto more, so I was quite satisfied with this. Pretty happy with the art too! 
> 
> As usual, I’d love to hear what you think! Is it moving too slow? This is all very self-indulgent, I know, haha. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Fun facts and Terminology:
> 
> Shichi-Go-San (7-5-3) Festival
> 
> In Japan, ages 7,5,3 have always been celebrated as prosperous milestones for children to have reached, even way past in the Heian period. They’re dressed up and brought to the temple to receive blessings. It falls on 15 November, and Naruto’s Birthday (and by extension, Iruka’s Parents’ death anniversary) are in October. So yeah, just over a month between them.
> 
> \-----
> 
> “Care will kill a cat.” 
> 
> The origin of the phrase “Curiousity will kill a cat”. I didn’t want to use it in that exact phrasing here (it also wasn’t recorded till 1868, which is a bit later than the setting of this story anyway) 
> 
> In this case, care = “worry” or “sorrow for others”.
> 
> I felt it fitting for both Iruka and Kakashi. :D
> 
> \------
> 
> Jiiya - An affectionate way of referring to elderly men. Kinda like “Gramps”
> 
> \------
> 
> Photography/Cameras - The first camera was imported into Japan in 1848 through a Dutch Port. The story takes place a few years earlier than that (more or less)


	11. Fireflies

“Honestly, Iruka-sensei, I’m disappointed in you.”

“Hmmmm?”

Kakashi had moved through the forest with little trouble, much like Iruka had told him the first time they met. The Hashira had even bypassed the formalities at the gate, avoiding any manner of children or slayer on his way in.

He’d so looked forward to springing a surprise on the teacher, only to find him under the shade of that familiar tree, lying on his back with a book covering his face. The dappled light of the late afternoon sun that fell on his figure danced in tandem with the breeze. 

“I come all the way here hoping to catch you off guard, only to find you sleeping on the job.”

“I’m technically on my break, Hashira-sama.” his voice was muffled under the book, but it did nothing to hide his amusement. 

With a hand braced on the tree, Kakashi leaned over, plucking the book from where it rested.

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of dark eyes filled with mirth, along with lips that stretched into a wide, pleased grin. 

“Welcome back, Kakashi-san.” 

Without thinking, he replied.

“Ah, I’m back.” 

Kakashi offered a hand to Iruka, who took it after only the shortest pause, and he was pulled to his feet. The man favoured Kakashi with a curious glance.

“Quite a bit of luggage you have there. If I didn’t know better I’d have thought you ran away from home.” He teased.

“Not quite sensei, but someone told me that might have been your kind of thing.” 

Iruka looked at him with dawning realisation, but then had the sense to look a bit embarrassed about it. His cheeks, along with the tips of his ears, took on a reddish tint as he straightened the last of his uniform. 

“So you did meet sensei.” 

“I _did_.” Kakashi confirmed, beaming. He reached a hand out, fingers brushing the side of a reddening ear. He felt Iruka jolt slightly at the contact, but he quickly withdrew it, twirling a freshly plucked leaf between his fingers. 

“Thank you.” the teacher murmured, flush deepening. 

Well, Kakashi thought, at least he’d gotten one of the things he came for.

“You’re so lucky, sensei. Not everybody gets the chance to have a Hashira serve as courier for them.”

Iruka blinked at him.

“I come bearing gifts.” he announced, with an air of grandeur. 

“Wha-”

His query was cut off by a deep, gruff bark, and the sound of delighted, squealing children. 

“Senseiii! There’s a new dog come to visit!!”

Soon a hulking brown mass in a blue happi appeared, trodding its way towards them with Naruto and Lee clinging to its back. 

“Wow.”

“That’s Bull, isn’t he adorable?”

Iruka nodded dumbly, a little stunned, but his expression quickly grew stern.

“Naruto, Lee, off. Right now.” 

There was a petulant whine, but they did as directed. Bull looked a little relieved, and blinked at Iruka expectantly. 

“Word gets around sensei. He wants to know what the fuss is about.”

Iruka laughed as he crouched, circling his arms around the dog’s neck.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Bull.” he greeted cheerfully, giving the scruff of his neck an eagerly awaited rub. The hound made a low, pleased sound.

A bell began to ring in the distance, diverting Iruka’s attention. He returned to the tree, grabbing the wooden sword that had been resting against it before directing a slight bow Kakashi’s way.

“My apologies, Kakashi-san, I would have offered you some tea, but it’s time for class. You’ll have to excuse me.” 

Kakashi waved a hand. “I’ll catch you later, sensei.” 

He walked up to the man, and leaned in close. He could feel Iruka’s wariness skyrocket, along with Naruto’s annoyed stare boring into his back.

With a cupped hand, he whispered into the teacher’s ear. 

“Just so you know, we’re drinking tonight.” 

“Eh?”

“What are you two whisperin about?!”

Kakashi turned to Naruto with a finger over his lips.

“Oh, it’s a secret between us adults, sorry!” He winked.

“Please don’t tease him like that.” Iruka sighed.

He turned to the boys. 

“Quickly, or we’re going to be late.” 

Lee sprinted ahead with gusto, and Iruka followed soon after, albeit at a leisurely pace by comparison. Naruto stayed just long enough to stick a tongue out at Kakashi before running to catch up with the other two.

The Hashira watched them disappear around the corner, and heard his hound, who must have been left feeling a little deprived, let out a soft whine.

“Bull, don’t get greedy.”

The hound’s only reaction was to blink at him slowly, clearly skeptical, and most definitely unimpressed.

* * *

Dinner was just as he remembered, a rowdy affair. 

Kakashi took his usual seat beside Iruka, and though he’d smelled it first, his hopes were confirmed when he found grilled saury, and a steaming bowl of eggplant miso soup waiting for them. Nothing extravagant or fancy, but they were his undisputed favourites.

“I may have told them to prepare a little something to welcome you back, Hashira-sama, we hope it’s to your liking.” said the voice next to him.

In between regaling the corp members with stories of the past year, or indulging them with bits of harmless gossip about the other Hashira, Kakashi, for all his dignity and restraint, couldn’t find it in him to refuse the bowl that was casually nudged in his way. 

* * *

Before they’d parted after dinner, he’d told Iruka to come by when his young charge was finally asleep. Even the assurance of a Hashira’s presence a room away wasn’t quite enough to dispel his worried expression, which he found a little odd, but eventually he gave in, nodding awkwardly.

So Kakashi waited. He’d sent Bull off earlier on another run, and now that he was alone, chose to bury his nose in a fresh manuscript that had been generously left behind for his perusal.

It was fairly late in the night when the silhouette finally appeared outside his room. 

“Come on in.”

“Please excuse my intrusion.”

Iruka stepped in, sliding the door shut behind him. Kakashi was suitably amused to see his friend grimace upon spotting the orange book in his hands.

He grinned in return, and gestured to the open doors at the other end of the room. It led to what was once a lovingly tended garden, now overgrown and wild. He heard Iruka’s breath catch when he finally spotted the light of dancing fireflies among the weeds and bushes.

“Take a seat, sensei.”

“All right. But just so you know, I make for terrible drinking company.” He warned, stepping outside. 

Kakashi soon settled beside him with a tray and the bundle he’d been tasked to deliver. He offered the teacher a wide, but shallow sake cup of a fine make, and Iruka’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“Isn’t this Kotetsu’s?”

“I might have borrowed it…...without asking.” 

Iruka shook his head, smiling. He took the small dish from his hand, the tips of their fingers brushing in passing. It was left by his hip before his attention was directed to the bottle that remained on the tray. He reached for it, intent on carrying out his serving duty.

Or at least, he’d tried to, before Kakashi grabbed his wrist in a gentle hold.

Iruka glanced at him, confused.

“I believe it’s a subordinate’s duty to pour for his superior.” 

“Well, technically speaking, I’m not your superior.” he explained, releasing his arm.

The teacher placed his empty hands in his lap with a muted smile. 

“Ah...I suppose that’s true.” 

Kakashi felt the sudden urge to kick himself. He didn’t need to ask to know what was probably going through Iruka’s mind. 

_I’m not even a real member of the corp._

_Even though that really wasn’t what I meant._ He thought regrettably.

“I hate to disappoint, but I’ll be doing the pouring tonight. You can relax, sensei.”

Between them, there was a brief silence.

“Kakashi-san, I didn’t get to ask, but what’s the occasion?” He asked softly.

It was here that Kakashi paused. To say something like “We’re celebrating your birthday” to a man who was so keenly aware of his waning mortality seemed...inappropriate. 

He hoped Sarutobi had a better idea.

Kakashi reached into his haori and fished out a sealed envelope, which he then passed to Iruka. He watched him unfold its contents, and as soon as he’d read the last of it, his lips quirked into an amused smile.

“Be sure to make good use of the time afforded to you, he says.”

Nope, the old man was not helpful, not in the least. 

_This is going just swimmingly isn’t it._

“How late am I?”

“Hmm, about two weeks.” 

Kakashi sighed dramatically as he picked up the bottle. He could feel Iruka watching intently as he poured for the both of them. Clearly, it was not something he was used to seeing.

Iruka said his thanks before taking the cup in his hand. Kakashi nodded, taking the other one. 

“To eighteen years of dodging fate.”

“That’s just depressing, sensei. How about, ‘To not dying?’”

“I suppose I could drink to that.”

They toasted and took the first drink in one go. 

“Mmm, delicious.”

Iruka hummed in agreement. 

For a while, they drank in companionable silence, with Kakashi pouring dutifully. But Iruka was not an experienced drinker by any means, and so took his slowly, gazing at the fireflies in the garden between sips. 

“I wonder if sensei’s still mad at me.” 

“He did mention something about ulcers, but no, I didn’t get that impression.”

Iruka laughed. The scar on his face was now stark against his slowly reddening cheeks. Looking over the rest of him, he realised even his signature red cord and earrings were nowhere to be seen. Tucked behind an ear, his dark hair was loose, spilling past his shoulders in gentle waves over the top of his yukata and haori. 

It was still Iruka, and yet not the one he knew. 

There was a stirring in his chest, a feeling that he might have labeled unease, but he wasn’t so sure. It might have just been the sake, warming his blood. Before he could come to a conclusion, Iruka’s eyes flicked, catching his, and instinctively, he looked away, with the odd feeling like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

Not long after, there was a fond sigh. 

“Konohamaru’s going to be a handful.” 

“Troublesome sons seem to be a running motif in the Sarutobi clan.” 

“That does seem to be the trend.” he mused with a measure of self-awareness, taking a noticeably larger sip. He then turned to Kakashi and presented the empty dish, which was filled once more. 

“You’ve known Asuma a long time?”

“For as long as I’ve known their family.” 

“Hmm...I must say, you looked pretty cute as a kid. With that hairstyle and all.” Kakashi chuckled. 

It induced a strained, throaty sound, and he turned to see Iruka rub the bridge of his nose along the scar. 

“So you saw that one.” 

“The Senju have their share of odd traditions, but so do many ancient bloodlines, I’m sure.” He said in consolation. 

Kakashi briefly recalled what Tenzou had shared; that the Senju women generally lived longer, and were believed to be stronger. Thus, the act was seen as a prayer for health and vitality. All their descendants would be dressed as girls till the ages of seven or eight.

A tradition that Iruka’s mother carried with her, even as far away from home as she was.

“It seems Asuma hasn’t been back in a while.”

It made Iruka grow quiet, and he looked down to stare silently at his cup. It took a while before he spoke again.

“No, not since he found out about Naruto.”

“Ah.”

Then Iruka whispered something under his breath. It was so soft, that Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure if the man had meant for the words to leave his lips.

He suspected it had to do with how Asuma had acquired that knowledge.

Kakashi knew that not everyone was as open-minded as Hiruzen. He’d taken the child in, despite the fact that his wife had lost her life on the battlefield that day. She’d insisted on accompanying the Kakushi, providing aid on the sidelines.

Their squad ended up being ambushed by a Lower Moon. 

“Kakashi...is he doing well?” 

He might have raised an eyebrow at the lack of honorifics, but he ended up attributing that to the sake too.

Normally, he didn’t make the effort to keep up with the rest of the Hashira, and so whatever he knew, he knew from quarterly reports, or the squawkings of Gai’s occasional messenger.

“Well...Asuma’s keeping himself busy. I heard he’s taken on apprentices of his own.” 

Yes, and unlike Kakashi, the Flame Pillar was very much dedicated to keeping the rank and file members on their toes, the Kakushi included. If the slayers in this outpost thought he was bad, well, they clearly hadn’t gone through one of Asuma’s training sessions.

Or Gai’s, for that matter.

“I think Sarutobi has plenty to be proud of.”

“......Thank goodness.” Iruka said quietly, with obvious relief. 

Kakashi thought it a good time to bring out what the elder had saddled him with, if only to lighten the mood a little. He reached behind him, and handed the bundle over to Iruka, who put down his dish before taking it from him. 

The Hashira silently hoped its contents would fare a little better than Sarutobi’s greeting had.

“Don’t keep me in suspense now.” 

“Mmm.” 

He watched Iruka’s fingers, just slightly clumsier than usual, undo the knot of the furoshiki. Soon, like the petals of a flower, the bundle was soon open in his lap. 

Carefully packaged were some finely wrought throwing knives, a few books, a generous package of tea, and lastly, a shallow paulownia box. 

The teacher removed the lid, revealing another envelope. There was not a single crease, but it had started to yellow at the very edges. Clearly, it had been written years ago, and stored with great care.

The words “ _To Iruka_ ” were brushed in a graceful, elegant script.

Iruka inhaled sharply, almost as if he didn’t dare release his next breath. 

Slowly, he ran his fingers down the characters almost reverently, and picked up the letter in his hands. They were trembling, If not due to the sake, then at least, from the wave of emotion that clearly overwhelmed him. 

“I’m sorry…...could you?”

“Of course.”

Kakashi took the envelope from his hands, gently undoing the seal and removing the contents. He handed the folded paper to Iruka, who held it in his palms just above his lap. When he finally gathered the courage to unfold it, Kakashi felt the need to look away, and so he did. 

Just like Iruka had, he stared at the dish in his hand. A firefly was resting on its edge, and its glowing reflection on the shining surface of the sake reminded him of a freezing, cloudless night on the northern coast, when he’d watched a full moon rise above the sea. 

He remembered thinking; _Iruka would have liked to see this._

After a silence that felt like an eternity, Kakashi heard a drip, followed by another. It wasn’t the kind produced by flowing sake, or the ones that signalled the arrival of a blessed rain after a drought. 

It was a lonely, hollow sound.

“Iruka?”

There was no reply to the call of his name. Kakashi watched as the man rose shakily from his seat and walked barefoot into the grass, the fireflies shifting to allow him passage. He gazed at the floating beads of light wordlessly, the letter in his hand hung limply at his side. But his shoulders started to shake and without warning, the teacher dropped to his knees. 

Kakashi had already sprung from his seat, ignoring the spilled sake and fallen dish he’d left behind, but it was the sound of crushing, tearing paper that froze him.

The next instant, he was crouched before the man, gripping his trembling wrists with a strength he’d not fully intended, causing Iruka to drop the torn pieces in his hands. Even then, his head was bowed, eyes hidden behind a curtain of dark locks. 

When he finally spoke, it was with a voice so pained, Kakashi couldn’t will away the ache that gripped his chest.

“For all the pain my family’s caused…everything I’ve done...”

“There’s no way I’ll be going to the same place as them.” He whispered mournfully.

Iruka leaned into him, resting his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder. The Hashira released the hold on his wrists, and with some hesitation, wrapped his arms around the teacher’s back, drawing him closer. He was now keenly aware of the cheek resting close to his ear, the warmth of the body and beat of the heart against his chest. 

It was the first time in living memory he’d held anyone this way.

“Even now...I’m still wanting to go back…” his voice had lost its strained edge. 

_A place to return to..._

“So why not go then?” 

“...Can’t. It’s so...incredibly far...” 

Kakashi moved to gather the man in his arms, and lifted him as he stood. Iruka was so far gone, that instead of bristling or fuming like he’d done the last time, he seemed to lean into his hold.

“Maybe we can go together one day.” 

There was no reply, but he seemed to feel the cheek resting against him rise in a small smile.

Kakashi wondered at the words that had just left his own lips. He wasn’t in the habit of making impossible promises, or any kind of promises for that matter, but then again, it seemed to be a night of many firsts for him. He found that the prospect of seeing the same view his father had, when he still lived, was not something he minded.

Not wanting to risk waking the man up, or worse, having to answer to Naruto, Kakashi settled for placing the man in his own futon. With the back of his hand, he cleared the bangs from Iruka’s tear-streaked face, flushed and still warm. When he reached to move Iruka’s wrist under the blanket, his hand was caught by warm, gentle fingers.

“I did...try to warn you.”

“Maa...you’re probably better at tea anyway.”

There was just the tiniest, sleepy laugh, and Kakashi smiled. He returned the touch with a gentle squeeze of his own, before lifting the covers over his shoulders. 

Kakashi stood and walked to the open doors, but before he stepped back out into the garden, he turned to look over his shoulder, and whispered under his breath.

“Happy Birthday, sensei.”

* * *

_My dear Iruka,_

_If you’re reading this, you must have just turned eighteen, the same age I was when I met your father._

_Happy Birthday._

_Up till now, you must have suffered, not just because of the karma our family has wrought, but because I’ve always known your path will not be an easy one. It will always be our greatest sorrow, to know we cannot walk beside you through it all._

_The night I finally met you, a firefly landed on your cheek. If you’d been born a girl, I would have named you ‘Hotaru’, and your father would have scolded me, but he would have been happy all the same. In all the years I’ve known him, he’s never smiled like he did that night. How cruel he was to have hidden that from me._

_Really, the two of you will always be my most precious gifts._

_Fate has dealt us a difficult hand, Iruka, but you’ve been blessed with a strong body and a kind heart. We know you will use them well._

_For you and I, our lives are much like the fireflies, painfully short, but beautiful all the same. Don't be afraid of happiness. Whatever path you choose, your future is your own. Cry, smile, laugh, and live a life you can be proud of at the end of it. But take care, not to rush to meet us, for we’ll be waiting patiently, however long it takes, for the day we see you again._

_Know that we love you, and that you will always be our pride and joy._

_Also, don’t give Jii-ya too much of a headache._

_A small one is fine, but remember to be kind to the elderly._

_Your mother,_

_Umino Kohari_

* * *

At the edge of his awakening consciousness, he’d registered the sounds of soft breathing at his side. 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a sight that was familiar, and yet not. Instead of a snoring, blonde child, there was instead a head of mussed light hair and a set of closed eyes. The one normally hidden by an eyepatch was bisected by a long scar that ran from the top of his eyebrow, down his cheek, and under the mask. So close, he could see the long eyelashes, dusted in silver.

Moving silently, Iruka sat up in the futon that he knew now, was obviously not his own. He rubbed at his forehead, hoping to dispel the last of the lingering headache that plagued him. The room was thankfully still dim. There was only the barest beam of light entering the room from a gap in the doors, along with a small draft of cool morning air that smelled of grass and dew.

He turned to look at the man beside him. Kakashi lay on his side, curled on the bare tatami and covered only by his haori. That he’d not stirred from his slumber the moment Iruka awoke was a testament to his exhaustion. 

He didn’t realise the trip back had taken so much out of him. 

Iruka gazed at the Hashira’s face for a moment longer, before the sound of shifting paper brought his attention to the low table across the room. 

Shifting the blanket from his legs, he rose slowly and walked towards it on the pads of his feet, passing by the wrapped furoshiki on the way there.

His eyes traveled across the desk.

A candle that had long burnt out.

An ink well and brush, still wet.

A stack of writing paper. 

An envelope, gently opened. 

Lastly, torn pieces of a letter, smoothed out, and put together like a puzzle. 

Iruka’s head started to pound as flashes of the night before started to play in his head. 

_That’s right. I’d destroyed it with my own two hands._

Reaching over, he picked a few sheets from the stack, his hands freezing as realisation dawned on him.

They were copies of his mother’s letter.

He picked up the envelope, thinking it looked strangely full with its original contents displayed on the desk. 

Iruka pulled out the sheet, briefly registering another smaller piece that had dropped onto the floor, but he’d ignored it, choosing to unfold what was already in his hands.

He took in a sharp breath.

Aside from the age of the paper, every stroke and character was an exact, perfect copy. 

_I heard the Sharingan could copy techniques almost flawlessly, but this..._

He turned to look at the man behind him, and felt a surge of fondness blossom in his chest.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Placing the copy back into the envelope, together with the torn pieces on the table, he bent over to pick up whatever had fallen moments ago.

Familiar, frayed yellow edges of one of Sarutobi’s photographs. 

He flipped it over, and immediately, his lips stretched into a smile as he ran his thumb over the face of the sleeping toddler in the picture.

_You’re so lucky, sensei._

Iruka thought of Naruto, and he thought of Kakashi. 

He thought of his parents, and he thought of Sarutobi. 

_I hate to admit it, but you win this time._

Walking back to the futon, he slipped the now sealed envelope into the furoshiki as he passed. 

Iruka picked up the comforter from where it lay, and placed it gently over the sleeping Hashira. Silently, he kneeled beside him, taking in the scar, and the lines of exhaustion that ran under his eyes.

Later, he would ask himself what possessed him to do what he did. 

Perhaps he’d blame it on the lingering effects of sake, or the fact that once again, he’d been gifted the chance to hear his mother’s voice, even if it was just in writing.

Iruka ran his fingertips through the silver hair that covered Kakashi’s scarred eye, and carefully, silently, leaned over.

When he’d finally stepped out into morning’s first light, he didn’t notice the hooded, mismatched gaze that followed. 

* * *

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Author’s Notes:**

Ahhhhhhh! A nice meaty chapter to chew on. (almost twice as long as usual!)

These things just end up writing themselves after a while, seriously. 

If you feel like, there’s a great song that I essentially wrote this chapter to (and also essentially a theme song for the entire story), I’d implore you to check it out. **It’s “Moratorium” by Omoinotake > [listen here](https://youtu.be/C50EsUARJfc) <**

Enjoyed the chapter, art or the song? I’d love to hear your thoughts!

**Terminology & Fun facts:**

**‘Hotaru’** \- The Japanese name for fireflies. The other fun fact is that fireflies are also called **“lightning bugs” *coughLightningHashiracough***

See you in the next chapter!


	12. Parting

****_...Father?_ **  
**

It was dark, but he could have been sleeping with his head in Sakumo’s lap, just like he’d done so many times before, in the days that were awash in sunlight and the grassy smell of tatami.

There were fingers going through his hair. Warm and fond. 

The hand stopped to rest lightly on the side of his forehead, and then he felt it; the warm press of lips on his brow, just over the eye that he vaguely knew, wasn’t quite his own.

His father had always been gentle, even in his sternness.

But this...this was a tenderness he’d never known.

_Who?_

It was at that moment his senses took over, and he suddenly became aware of the unexpected closeness of a human presence, but one he judged as familiar and non-threatening. He could also feel the extent of the exhaustion that settled in his bones. 

Carefully, he opened his eyes.

The person had already stood to leave. Placing a hand on the door, it was carefully slid open, causing Kakashi to squint at the sudden shift in brightness. His left eye began to ache at the unintended exposure, and yet, he found himself unable to look away.

Dark hair over a sea-blue haori, bathed in the first light of morning.

Kakashi tried his best to form some coherent thoughts, but his vision began to swim, and his eyelids soon took on the weight of lead. A peaceful darkness began to settle, almost seemingly in tandem with the closing door before him. But just before it took him completely, a ghost of a voice echoed in his head.

_Don’t go._

It might have been his own.

* * *

“Good morning, Hashira-sama.”

So he said, but the shadows on the ground told him clearly it was just a couple of hours before sunset. He found the teacher sitting under the tree again, presumably off duty, with his face buried in one of the books he’d received from Sarutobi. Kakashi felt his eye twitch, and without so much as a word of warning, plonked himself next to the man, leaning back heavily onto the teacher’s shoulder.

“Hey?!”

“Sorry,” Kakashi murmured, folding his arms over himself. “But you looked a little too comfortable and I kind of got jealous.” He grumbled, shifting and squirming against his junior until he was perfectly satisfied, choosing all the while not to react to the small cries of protest from the teacher.

“Seriously…?” Came the utter of disbelief.

But before long, Iruka started to shift against him, just as determined to make himself comfortable while also being resigned to his fate as a human headrest. When he’d finally settled, Kakashi closed his weary eyes, allowing the subtle breeze, the rustle of trees, the chirping of birds, and the warmth of the body behind him to lull him into a peaceful doze. 

“...Thank you.” 

It was soft, but not quite a whisper. 

“Hmm? I don’t remember doing anything to be thanked for.” He replied sleepily.

Iruka elbowed him gently in the rib, eliciting a chuckle.

“Well...if you really want to thank me…tell me a story.”

He felt Iruka‘s head turn, puzzled. “A story?”

Kakashi nodded lazily against the palm of his hand. “Mmhmm, from one of the books Sarutobi brought back. I saw your notes, sensei~”

There was a soft laugh. “Nothing escapes that eye of yours does it.” There might have been a hint of sarcasm there, but Kakashi was too tired to do anything other than allow Iruka’s voice to carry him into a warm, pleasant afternoon.

* * *

Kakashi found peace almost too easy to get used to.

There were days spent drinking tea, or dozing under the tree in the courtyard while Iruka narrated a story, sometimes with a hound sleeping in his lap. 

On some mornings he’d peek into the teacher’s classroom, where the children followed him with wide, keen eyes as he read from his textbook. Kakashi had heard it often enough to wonder; if that voice that seemed to draw people in was yet another thing Iruka had inherited from his ancestor. He couldn’t be sure.

After lunch, there would be Hashira training to conduct, and to evade, much to Iruka’s chagrin. For on more than a few occasions, he’d slip into the room where the teacher hid, going through stacks of books filled with children’s scrawlings. He would pretend to complain for a while, but even with Kakashi’s back against him, they’d eventually fall into a comfortable silence. The summer cicadas would cry in the stiff heat of the afternoon, and more and more often, Kakashi awoke to find Iruka, slumped over the desk, asleep on his folded arms.

He favoured a few select methods to awaken his slumbering friend, each with their own unique reward. A few good pokes to the cheek would produce an annoyed glare, ruffling his hair would elicit a petulant groan of protest. But what always proved most amusing was a cupped hand to his ear and a whispered wake-up call. It never failed to yield a panicked yelp of surprise, and a face ablaze. 

There was one unfortunate incident however, when he’d loomed too long over his sleeping quarry. Gai’s messenger had chosen that exact moment to land at the open door, and the shrill cry of the damned bird caused the teacher to snap awake, the back of his head connecting with Kakashi’s chin with a painful crack.

What followed was a rather impressive string of curses from them both. 

“Serves you right, idiot.” The younger man had muttered, pressing a cloth to a masked, split lip. Kakashi had seen him do the same many times; on crying children and their skinned knees and elbows, not so much on fully grown Hashira. But in the end, he’d grinned like the idiot he was, and despite his best efforts to resist, so had Iruka. 

Much like the year before, he accompanied the brothers to town on their visit to the apothecary, and Kakashi paid for the ramen afterwards with his generous stipend without complaint. When he wasn’t placated with food, Naruto continued to glare at him as if his brother would be spirited away the moment his back was turned, but much like Iruka on his bomb-making days, he never failed to surprise. 

He’s quick to learn. Good instincts too. Kakashi mused one night, side-stepping an attack that might have just grazed him if he were any less serious. Iruka, watching on the edges, looked particularly pleased; it had been his request to have him start training the boy in earnest, even if it was just with wooden swords. 

Like a summer daydream, the days passed in an uneventful haze. A haze so comfortable, it might have been enough for Kakashi to push the thoughts of the ever looming threat out of his mind, if only for a day. 

Then came one afternoon, while approaching the tearoom, a wet, struggling cough stopped him in his tracks. He pushed open the doors, only to see his shadow fall upon Iruka’s kneeling figure upon the tatami.

He’d tried to keep his clenched fist from view, but couldn’t hide the red smear at the corner of his lips. Even then, he smiled. But it wasn’t the one that appeared above a bowl of hot noodles, or the one that greeted him when he’d been successfully roused from his morning nap.

It was the one that, for the first time in his life, made Kakashi feel the urge to break something. 

Instead of acting on it, he’d knelt before Iruka, and gently pried the clenched fist open. Just barely trembling, the wrist in his hand betrayed the cool, almost resigned look on the teacher’s face. Both their gazes focused on the same spot. 

Just a few specks of blood now smeared on his palm. Almost laughably insignificant compared to the heinous wounds he’d seen in battle, and yet...

_“Don’t tell Naruto.”_

Just like that, the summer daydream came to an end.

Now, between the recurring dreams of the faceless dead, or the memories of comrades and friends long gone, Kakashi felt it; the slow gnawing of unease, and a familiar, creeping sense of foreboding. 

He wasn’t sure what had given it away. But while accompanying the man on a patrol on a quiet night, they’d passed through a red torii gate, and Iruka had turned to look him in the eye. 

“Will you be leaving us soon?”

A completely neutral delivery. Kakashi knew it, but the question had felt almost accusatory. It might have even stung more than he cared to admit.

“Ah. Naruto seems to be doing well enough.”

In the darkness, he might have imagined the flash of disappointment in the gaze that was quickly cast towards the ground.

“I received word this afternoon. Jiraiya-sama will be arriving in a week.” Iruka said matter-of-factly.

“And I’m sure he’ll do a good job, as he always does.” Kakashi tried his best to sound assuring, but judging by Iruka’s unconvinced expression, he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Jiraiya-sama never stays for long, and tends to be rather...distracted. Naruto may not admit it, but he’s learned a lot from training with you.” 

“We still have time.” 

“Not enough, not for Naruto.” 

Kakashi couldn’t argue with that. 

“Has he ever beaten you in a fight?” 

Iruka’s lips broke into a wry smile. “He’s eight. And do you think he’d ever be completely serious against me?” Sighing, he looked up to meet Kakashi’s gaze. 

“But I suppose this might be for the best.” he concluded.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m sure you know it better than anyone, Kakashi-san. Your time and skills aren’t best utilised here are they?” 

There it was again, that sting of undeniable truth. In all the little ways, Iruka was probably the only person he’d let get under his skin like this. 

_Some nights, I can’t help but wonder. How many people are dying while I’m sitting here, enjoying your company._

  


_Even you._

“As long as I’m here, I won’t be able to find Orochimaru. I can wield a sword against any demon, Iruka, but…I can’t fight a curse.”

There was a hitched breath, and Iruka’s eyes widened before quickly narrowing with a pained expression, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“There’s no guarantee, Kakashi-san.” 

It was whispered with a voice that dared not hope. 

When they’d first parted ways a year ago, the Hashira had said something similar. In hindsight, it had been almost flippant in comparison; the steel behind his resolve was nowhere near what it was now. 

“True, but you never know till you try, right?”

Kakashi stepped towards him, and placed a firm hand on the teacher’s shoulder. 

“I swore I’d never let my friends die, sensei. Not if there was anything I could do about it.”

This close, he could see the amber flecks in the gaze that pierced him, still searching for an answer he could fully accept. 

It was almost too much to bear, so Kakashi closed his eyes, smiling.

“Maa, maybe you were too drunk to remember, sensei. But I did say we’d go together didn’t I?”

The teacher blinked, and the shoulder under Kakashi’s hand stiffened as he ducked his head. 

“Idiot. You’ve got to be the biggest idiot I know, Kakashi.”

The idiot in question laughed.

* * *

A week later, in the darkness of the forest, the sparkling river of the Milky Way stretched across the sky like an ethereal bridge. 

Izumo and Kotetsu had made a brief announcement at dinner, and later that night returned from the wilderness with satisfied grins, carrying several stalks of young bamboo over their shoulders. 

There was a small gathering at the main pavilion, lit softly by paper lanterns. Soon the children and even some of the other slayers were busying themselves writing down wishes on strips of coloured paper. Kakashi had been handed one by a clearly amused Iruka, but he just looked at it sleepily before slipping it into his haori.

“Sakura-chan, what are you wishing for?” 

“If I tell you it’s not going to come true!” 

Some wrote with a smile, some laughed. But there were a few who sat quietly, staring at their papers with somber expressions. The memories of what once was, still too fresh in their minds.

Kakashi watched as Iruka moved between them. He couldn’t hear the words among the hushed voices, but he could see the teacher’s hands; a pat on the head, resting reassuringly on small shoulders, guiding tiny fingers to the grip of a brush. 

It brought back memories of Sakumo, chiding him for writing wishes too dreary for the child that he was, but his smile was always fond and gentle. When his father had gone to sleep, he’d sneak out to see what the man had written for his own. 

Every year, they were always the same.

_May Kakashi grow up strong and healthy._

_May demons find peace in the afterlife._

_May Kakashi find happiness of his own._

Things like that.

When Iruka had finished guiding the children, he stood before the bamboo stalks together with the two gate guards, helping to put up the paper strips. Slowly, the group started thinning as the children returned to their rooms, led by the adults.

Having waited their turn, Sakura approached, with Naruto and Lee in tow.

“Iruka-sensei! I wished to get much, much stronger!”

“I wished for ramen!”

There was an unmissable sigh. 

“Maybe you better write down a few more, Naruto.”

The two boys were obviously too happy to do just that.

Meanwhile, Sakura passed her slip to the teacher, and looked at him thoughtfully as he strung it onto a branch. She spoke so softly that Kakashi could only catch the tail end of it.

“They must miss each other...it’s a little sad.”

Iruka crouched before the girl and smiled, patting her on the head.

“That’s true, it must be lonely.” He lifted his head to look up to the stars. “But I’m sure they always have each other in their thoughts. Maybe it’s not so bad?” 

Sakura’s gaze followed, and she spent several long moments staring into the sky. There was a soft, shaky whimper, and Kakashi watched Iruka’s expression soften as he pulled her into a warm embrace, carrying her as he stood. 

“Lee, Naruto, time for bed.” 

“Aw, but I haven’t got mine up!”

Kakashi walked up to the boys, and plucked the tanzaku from their hands. 

“I’ll help you with those.”

“Thank you, Kakashi-san.”

Iruka looked at the girl in his arms, as if recalling something, before turning to Kakashi. Maybe the teacher had let his gaze linger skyward too long, but he thought he may have spotted a flicker of remaining starlight in those dark eyes. 

“We’ll see you in the morning, Kakashi-san. Have a good rest.” 

With that, he led the three back to their rooms. The Hashira turned to the bamboo display, now laden generously with colourful streams and written wishes. 

_I want a family again some day._

_I hope my parents are resting peacefully._

_May demons disappear one day for good._

He started to put up the last ones, catching a glimpse of Naruto’s signature scrawl as he strung it up.

_I hope Iruka-nii gets better._

It didn’t take long to find another familiar script, this time hidden under layers of branches and leaves. 

_May Naruto have all the happiness he deserves._

_May the children find the strength they need to live in this world._

There was one more. He took it gently in his hand and smiled.

_Safe journeys for Kakashi-san, so that he may visit again next year._

* * *

By the time Iruka managed to pry Naruto from his futon, Kakashi was already waiting at the gates. The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he followed behind him. Izumo and Kotetsu had just completed their shift not long ago, leaving the three of them alone at the entrance. 

“But you’ll be back won’t you?” 

It was a very Naruto farewell, for Kakashi, at least. 

“Uh huh. Well, if the demons don’t get me first, you guys will be seeing me next year too.”

He spotted Naruto casting a worried glance Iruka’s way, before directing a pointed glare back at the Hashira.

“You’d better. I’m going back to sleep. See you around, Kakashi-sensei.” 

The boy turned to trod back to his room. 

Looking at his retreating figure, Iruka sighed. 

“That’s it? I’m sorry, Kakashi-san, it’s hard to understand that boy sometimes.” 

“Hmm...I’m not so sure about that.”

They started to walk in comfortable silence, just like the year before. This time though, they’d continued together much further.

Above them, the first light of dawn lit the sky in a wave of purple and pink. Hikoboshi and Orihime had long since moved on, but the trailing stars still remained, like the last glimmers of sand on the shore.

In the middle of the sunflower field, just a few paces from where they first met, the two turned to face one another, but their gazes did not meet. For a while, neither spoke, unwilling to start the beginning to another end. 

Eventually, it was Iruka who spoke first.

“It was good to see you again.” 

“Aw, that’s all, sensei?” 

Iruka raised a hand to scratch at his scar, and Kakashi leaned towards him.

“How about, I hope to see you again next year?” 

The teacher quickly looked away.

“I hope you know...that it goes without saying.” He’d made an impressive effort this time, only the slightest tinge of red stained his cheeks.

Kakashi hummed happily, drawing back. Iruka reached out, offering his hand, the same one he’d held on that sobering day in the tearoom. 

“May fortune go with you, Kakashi-san.” 

A gentle hold, and then a ghost of a squeeze. 

If Kakashi had let his palm linger a little too long, Iruka showed no signs of minding it. Before he could react, Kakashi wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, and drew him firmly to his chest. 

“Don’t lose hope, Iruka.”

He found himself silently grateful that he couldn’t see the face that was now resting against his left shoulder. Kakashi was sure the expression would have pained him. 

Iruka took a deep, shaky breath against him, and nodded quietly. 

Not entirely willing, he let the man go, and faced him with the biggest grin he could muster. 

“Send me off with a smile, sensei! I won’t be able to sleep at night if that’s the last thing I see.”

Iruka let out a pained laugh, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, just above the scar, as he was prone to do. With a determined breath, he did as requested, and faced him with a smile not unlike the morning sun. 

“You’d better get going, Kakashi.”

And so he did, but just before Iruka was too far to hear him, he’d turned around and waved. 

“I’ll bring a gift even better than Sarutobi’s next year, so you better stay alive to see it!”

There might have been just a tiny, challenging smirk on the teacher’s face as he waved back. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it!”

* * *

An hour later, passing through a wisteria grove, Kakashi spied Jiraiya’s familiar towering form leaning against a tree, his expression unimpressed. By his side, Guruko waited patiently, tail wagging as soon as she caught sight of her master. 

“You were never great at taking suggestions, Kakashi.” the retired Hashira chided.

“Whatever could you be referring to?” 

“Take it from someone who’s been there. Befriending a Senju will yield nothing but pain.”

“I’m perfectly familiar with it. But you know, maybe I’m just a glutton for punishment.” Kakashi drawled. 

Jiraiya snorted, but he still looked decidedly grim. 

“Iruka’s coping for now. You could say he’s exceeded expectations in every way.” The older man moved to stand before him. “But from what I’ve seen, it just means the end will be-”

“Sorry, I’m not interested in hearing that part.”

“Kakashi!”

“I’ll do whatever it takes before that happens.” he stated, voice edged in steel. 

“By the way, Naruto’s almost ready to start breath training, so he’s in your capable hands.” 

“Already...”

“You don’t sound surprised.” He flashed the older man a probing glance. 

“The Kyuubi grants exceptional strength to their vessel. What’s surprising about that?” Jiraiya shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about it. 

“I was told the seal’s meant to keep the Kyuubi’s influence at bay, at least until the vessel’s ready to wield it.”

Jiraiya’s silence in the wake of his statement didn’t sit well with him. 

“Was it not strong enough?” Kakashi pried.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “If his growth seems abnormal, the seal…...may be lacking in some aspects. Kushina and Minato weren’t in the best state when they set it, but you knew that.” 

Unpleasant memories. Not something Kakashi wanted to dwell on at this point. 

_Does Iruka know?_ He wanted to ask, but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him he wouldn’t like the answer. Whatever it was, it made no difference; he couldn’t return, not until his search yielded some results. If the Kyuubi’s presence was in danger of making itself known, all the more he needed to hurry. 

He faced Jiraiya with a slight bow. “I’ll leave them both to you then.”

“Naruto is straight forward enough, honestly. I can’t say I’ll be of much help with Iruka though. He’s...difficult.” He strained, scratching the back of his head in frustration. 

Kakashi chuckled as he bent down to favour Guruko, who’d been patiently waiting on the sides, with a good scratch.

“I’m not taking it back, Kakashi.” Jiraiya warned.

“Thank you for the heads up, but I think I’ll take my chances.”

* * *

Iruka had watched Kakashi’s receding figure disappear from sight, before releasing the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He looked heavenward to the last remaining stars before daybreak, and sent a silent prayer to the only people that he knew for sure, were watching. 

_Mother, Father, please watch over him._

He started to turn, readying himself to walk the way he came. Against his better judgement, he gave the field one final glance.

Other than the flock of magpies that flew past overhead, he was very much alone.

It didn’t take long before he was standing at the gates. He walked up to the bamboo display propped up against it, and as he did every year since he’d arrived, started reading each slip of paper one by one. 

Just like the last, it was a bittersweet experience. 

_Naruto’s handwriting hasn’t gotten any better. Shame on me._

And then Iruka saw it, the signature he’d become familiar with, looked forward to seeing, even. It was brushed on a slip of tanzanku that was hanging right next to one of his own, the prayer for a safe return.

He reached, cradling the slip in the same palm the wish-maker had held once; with a gentleness that reminded him painfully of happier times.

_May Iruka see all his wishes come true, and live to make many more._

Later that morning, he enlisted the help of Izumo and Kotetsu in moving the bamboo to an isolated clearing on the edges of the shrine compound.

“We’ll leave it to you, Iruka!” With that, they hurried back to their post. 

He watched them go with relief. Now, more than ever, Iruka was thankful to be alone. Though, if he took the time to acknowledge the circle of trees that towered over him, he might have felt as if he was on the receiving end of impending judgement.

Standing above the pile of bamboo, he reached into his haori, and retrieved a paper seal. There was only the slightest trace scent of gunpowder. It’d taken a while to develop too, he thought detachedly as he crouched. With two fingers, he set the tag on top of the pile. 

Perhaps he’d been unconsciously searching for it, but he spotted the two tanzaku he and Kakashi had penned, still side-by-side, out of the corner of his eye. 

He turned his attention back to the seal under his fingertips. Seconds later, it burst into flames, and Iruka stared in silence as the fire spread.

As both their wishes slowly disintegrated into black ash, Iruka squeezed his eyes shut in one last prayer; not for guidance, or for safety or health, but for forgiveness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Apologies for the delay for this chapter. It was a tough one to write, and one where I really felt my inexperience with writing most acutely. Ideally it really should have been released during Tanabata. .___.;; (Mid-July)
> 
> I also got weirdly awkward about writing this fic for some reason, lol. But if you enjoyed reading it so far, that’s great! 
> 
> The art for this chapter for something I’d initially planned for a later one, but it felt right at home here, so here it is! It’s a favourite of mine, and I hope you like it too.
> 
> Again, your comments are always loved and appreciated. See you in the next chapter! (Which I promise, will finally see some action!)
> 
> Terminology
> 
> Tanabata Festival:
> 
> Yearly festival in Japan during the summer to celebrate the meeting of two star-crossed lovers, Hikoboshi and Orihime. Magpies form a bridge between them, and they can only meet once a year, but only if the weather is clear. People write their wishes on tanzaku, and hang them on bamboo. The next day, the bamboo is either floated down a river, or burned.


	13. Dreams

“Hey, Iruka-nii?”

They were sitting under the tree in the courtyard, and Iruka had just finished recounting a story for the child plastered next to him. He’d been about ready to doze off, and his eyelids were still oddly heavy. 

Iruka-nii. 

The slayer found himself smiling. 

Naruto would never know how much it meant to hear that, every time. 

“Hmm?”

Even in the darkness, he could feel the weight of the boy’s gaze upon him. 

“What’s a Kyuubi?”

At those words, nothing could have stopped the rush of dread that sped through his veins. 

When Iruka’s eyes snapped open, he found himself no longer under the tree in the courtyard, but in his futon, staring into a pair of slit, molten glowing eyes across him. 

This again…

“Hey, Iruka-nii…” It was using Naruto’s mouth to speak, but the voice that resonated could only be described as unearthly, twisted and distorted.

“What’s a Kyuubi?”

* * *

_Damn it._

Iruka had managed to suppress the scream, and now he sat, bowed over in his futon. He managed a few ragged breaths before the searing heat in his lungs forced several harsh coughs into his hand. 

“Iruka-nii?” 

He immediately turned to the source of the voice. Sitting up in his futon with his blanket around his shoulders, Iruka was met with a blue gaze, wide with worry. Slowly, he lowered the palm that he knew was stained red, and kept it clenched in his lap. 

“Naruto...what are you doing up?” It took every ounce of energy he had to smile.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Naruto answered meekly.

Iruka couldn’t help but be disturbed by the admission. He should have sensed Naruto’s movements, why hadn’t he?

“I heard you’ve been falling asleep more than usual during class. You’ve had trouble sleeping all this time?” 

Naruto looked hesitant to answer, but relented with a small nod. 

“How long?”

The boy squirmed under the blanket. Looking away, he murmured.

“Just a week, really.”

 _I should have paid more attention._ Iruka chided himself. He wanted so badly to take the boy in his arms, but he couldn’t, not with the blood. So instead, he reached out with his clean hand, and placed it atop the child’s head.

“Is something bothering you?”

Naruto shook his head unconvincingly, causing Iruka to frown before flicking the boy on the forehead, eliciting a yelp.

“The truth, Naruto.”

The boy rubbed at his head guiltily. 

“Sometimes, I see a huge fox in my dreams…” he admitted. Seeing Iruka’s expression, he hurried to add, “Nothing really happens though, it just..walks around me.” 

_He’s dreaming of the Kyuubi? I’ve never talked to him about it._

“Does it scare you?” 

Naruto shook his head. “It doesn’t do or say anything. It just looks at me. But each time I see it...it comes a bit closer.”

Iruka supposed he should have felt grateful, that these dreams of the Kyuubi weren’t anything like his. He would have asked for more details, but not wanting to alarm the boy, he diverted.

“I see...so if you aren’t scared, why can’t you sleep?”

The boy bit his lip. 

“Wisteria flowers. I keep smelling them in the air.”

_So that’s what it is._

Iruka’s thought back to that first day in the wisteria grove; though he’d brought him back several times since, it never got any easier for Naruto to bear their presence. 

_I figured this would happen eventually...but not this soon._

His gaze softened. With his free hand, he lifted the blanket from the boy’s shoulders.

“Naruto, I’ll be right back. Lie down and wait for me, I’ll tell you a story, that should help.” He motioned him back into his futon, and tucked him in with a few firm pats. Running his fingers through the blonde locks, he smiled as the eyelids beneath them fluttered closed. 

A short while later, when Iruka had returned with clean hands, he peeked into the room from the corridor. Sure enough, he heard the soft, familiar snores, accompanied by the gentle rise and fall of the blanket over the sleeping child. 

With a gentle push, Iruka shut the door. The autumn winds blowing through the corridors sent a chill through his body. He wrapped his haori just a bit tighter around himself as he took a seat on the floor. 

Hugging his knees to his chest, he looked up to a moon that was just a mere sliver in a cloudless sky. 

It brought to mind a single, smiling eye. 

* * *

“Ehhh? You mean we aren’t sharing a room anymore?” Naruto cried, tugging relentlessly on his sleeve.

Iruka sighed and shook his head while attempting to concentrate on the copy book before him. 

“Just while Jiraiya-sama is with us. You’ll be starting breath training soon.”

The explanation did nothing to deter the cries of protest. 

“Weren’t you the one asking for more of a challenge? The sooner you start, the sooner you’ll catch up to Kakashi-sensei.” 

“I knooow!” Naruto pouted. He placed his chin squarely on Iruka’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around his guardian’s neck. Flush against Iruka’s back, there was no way for him to see the smile that had made its way to the teacher’s lips. 

_You’re always so warm, you know?_

“Hey Iruka-nii…”

His smile faltered, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, bracing for the worst.

_Please, don’t let this be another dream._

It took a while, but the pause was soon broken by an uncharacteristically soft voice.

“We’ll always be together...right?” 

With a small sigh of relief, Iruka set the book in his hands down carefully, and leaned to press closer to the cheek against his. 

“Naruto, I promised you when we came here, didn’t I?”

The boy nodded quietly against him.

“Do your best, and we’ll go for ramen the next time we’re in town. Extra pork.” 

The arms around his neck squeezed harder, but not to the point of discomfort. “Really?!”

Iruka nodded firmly in response, and the boy erupted into joyous cheers. He smiled hard enough to make sure Naruto could feel it and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and laughter. 

_For my sake, don’t ever change._

* * *

After two months on the road, Kakashi found himself in another quiet village, though not quite as far north since his last expedition. He’d arrived just after sunset, and was lucky enough to find shelter at a house with a Wisteria crest in good time. After a light meal and a well appreciated bath, he’d handed over his uniform and haori for a much needed cleaning. 

In the warm light of a paper lamp, he surveyed his belongings. Among the items he’d extracted from his clothes; recently delivered letters, and a sea-blue omamori. The exact shade of blue, he’d realised months ago, as Iruka’s haori. 

He chuckled, recalling the deep red the teacher had turned when he’d finally pointed that fact out.

_“Not all of us get to decide our own salary, you know.” He’d muttered quietly, sipping at his tea._

_Kakashi beamed, and made sure Iruka was looking before he placed it back into his shirt pocket._

_“I’ll treasure it for life, sensei.” He said, with a hand over his heart._

_Refusing to take the bait, the teacher replied, deadpan._

_“You’re supposed to get rid of those after a year.”_

_“Only if they were blessed by a priest, which this certainly was not. So this will probably last way longer, won’t it?”_

_Iruka snorted. After a short pause, he lowered the cup in his hands, revealing a tiny, restrained smile._

_“I’m afraid a lifetime guarantee doesn’t mean much coming from me, Kakashi-san.”_

_It wasn’t often that the Hashira found reason to laugh aloud, but around Iruka, it had seemed to become less of a rare occurrence._

_“That makes the two of us then. But if the luck is found wanting, I’m going to have to ask for a replacement.”_

_There it was, the deep, exasperated sigh. The smile in its wake though, was unmistakably lined with amusement._

_“Do as you like.”_

Kakashi placed the charm by the lamp before picking up the papers.

The letters that had returned with Akino, one penned by Jiraiya, the other by Iruka, both reported, in code, the start of Naruto’s breath training. While the retired Hashira’s letter had come with much needed information about recent sightings and incidences from the other territories, Iruka’s differed most notably in the footnotes.

_My thanks, Kakashi-san, for the recommendation. You might also be glad to know that Naruto finds great motivation in not just the promise of ramen, but the fact that he may one day finally, and I quote, “give Bakashi-sensei the beat down of a lifetime.”_

_I do not know what you did to deserve it, but a dream is surely a fine thing to have._

_My regards to the rest of your pack, and safe journeys ahead for you all._

_Iruka_

It didn’t take much effort to imagine the expression on the teacher’s face when he’d written that part. 

Putting out the light, he lay down in his futon, and allowed himself to settle into the first restful sleep he'd had in weeks. 

He dreamt; of a bright afternoon and the tinkle of a glass wind chime. Not a word was spoken, but he remembered the warmth of a back against his, the sounds of turning pages, a brush on paper, and the soft hum of a summer song. 

* * *

“Well, I’ll be off.” Slinging his pack over his shoulder, Jiraiya turned, regarding Iruka and Naruto with one more glance. 

“Thank you for everything, Jiraiya-sama.” Iruka bowed deeply, and with a hand on Naruto’s back, motioned for him to do the same.

“There’s no need to rush. Naruto, you’re making good progress. Keep at it, and you might just get the first part down by my next visit.”

“Ehh...I’m already doing my best over here!” The child by his side cried indignantly.

“The path is a long one, my boy. But you’ll get there eventually.”

“I’m never gonna beat Bakashi-sensei at this rate…” Naruto grumbled.

Iruka would have liked to put his head in his hand, but not in front of the former Hashira.

Jiraiya snickered and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Tell ya what, if I hear good things from Iruka-kun over here, I’ll bring you a souvenir when I come back.”

“Riight. I’d rather have more training than a souvenir!” 

“Naruto, you’re being ungrateful.” Iruka sighed, before turning to bow to the departing elder. 

“Safe journeys, Jiraiya-sama.”

Jiraiya turned to leave, but only managed a few steps before pausing.

“Iruka, it’s not too late.” 

Head still bowed, Iruka bit his lower lip. 

“Thank you, but I made my decision long ago.”

“...I understand.” Jiraiya acknowledged sternly, and turned to regard Naruto with a serious look.

“Take care of each other, you hear?”

“Of course! I’m gonna protect Iruka-nii!” Came Naruto’s determined reply, and Iruka was silently proud and pained at the same time. 

They watched him slowly disappear into the wilderness. Iruka had allowed his attention to drift into the early morning fog before them, but was brought back to reality by a smaller, warm hand that had slipped into his, gripping tightly. 

_Naruto’s been working hard._ Iruka mused. _This hand...soon it won’t be that of a child’s anymore._

“Let’s go! We gotta get your stuff back into our room!”

Iruka looked down, into the pair of sky blue eyes he loved so dearly and smiled, squeezing the hand back in return.

* * *

_Another winter, another fever._

_But that’s what you get for sleeping outside like an idiot._

He’d felt it coming, and before the worst of it had hit, he’d instructed the older children to take charge of looking after the young ones, and thankfully, Lee and Naruto were more than happy to share their room at bed time. Most of the other slayers stationed at the compound had been called away on a sortie a few days ago, with Izumo and Kotetsu on alert at the gates. The long nights of winter were difficult on everyone, slayer and common folk alike.

Not far from his futon, lay a neatly folded letter, one that had arrived just over a month ago, in time for Naruto’s birthday.

_A little something for the winter ahead, sensei. Take care._

_Also, the pack has requested that I tell you, in no uncertain terms, that they miss you very much._

It had been delivered with two finely woven scarves, and a cake of dried herbs for brewing.

That autumn night, when Iruka had finished saying the prayer for his parents at the shrine, the warmth it had provided took the worst of the biting chill of loneliness he’d felt. Now, wrapped around his neck as he burrowed deeper under the covers, it seemed to serve the very same purpose.

He would have allowed himself to fall back into blissful unconsciousness, had he not heard the trample of panicked running, and felt the burst of cold night air as the doors were hastily pushed open.

“Iruka-sensei!”

Lee and Kotetsu. This couldn’t be good. 

With great effort, Iruka got up on his elbows in an attempt to sit up. Lee, ever the helpful soul, moved to assist him, but his expression was tense.

Kotetsu crouched before him. “Bad news. We can’t find Naruto.” 

Those words, stringed together, may as well have been a lighting strike.

“Lee?”

“I’m sorry sensei! I got up to use the bathroom, but when I returned, he was gone, and the doors were open!” He cried. 

Iruka looked through the gap in the doors, and felt his stomach lurch. Darkness, spotted white. With a determined breath, he willed all his strength into his legs, and with support from Lee, took to his feet. 

“Nobody saw where he went?” He asked Kotetsu. 

“If he’d gone anywhere near the gates, we would have seen him.”

Iruka bent to pick up his haori and nichirin blade, ignoring Kotetsu’s protest.

“Iruka, you’re crazy. The others should be returning soon, When the snow dies down I’ll send a crow.”

The teacher shook his head. Putting on his sandals proved more difficult than he liked. Tying the final knots, he turned to the distressed boy beside him.

“Lee, stay with the rest. If Naruto comes back, send word. I won’t return until I’ve found him.”

“Yes, sensei. Please come back safely!”

“Iruka!”

“Kotetsu, I’m leaving them to you.”

With that, he left the room, and leapt into the abyss of night. 

* * *

_Snow. It’s supposed to be freezing._

_But why do I feel so hot?_

Naruto could feel his naked feet sinking into the powdery snow, but the cold sensation never lasted for long, for within seconds, the ice was melting beneath his feet. 

In his vision, he could see the puffs on his breath in the air. They should have been white, but they were tinted in red, just like everything else around him. 

He was moving through the forest in a seemingly endless dream, like a spectator in someone else’s body. 

Coming to a stop, he took in a deep, concentrated breath. 

A familiar stench. 

* * *

_Breathe. Focus._

Iruka was moving on pure instinct. Passing through each barrier, he reached with his senses. Buffeted by wind and the snow, he only had his breath training to thank for keeping him on his feet. He was hyper aware of every drop of blood pumping in his veins, and every twig that crunched under his sandals.

He skidded to a halt, when he felt it; the flare of Naruto’s aura, or rather…

_The Kyuubi._

There was no time for despair. Instead, his mind raced through the quickest route to his quarry. He fished out a paper seal from his sleeve, and through the cold sweat and trembling fingers, activated it, and stepped through. 

When he emerged on the other side, he cried as his knees buckled under his weight, forcing him into the snow.

_Not now. Damnit. Not now._

He couldn’t tell if his lungs were burning or freezing. It didn’t matter. After a series of hacking coughs, the previously pure white beneath him was spotted red. Iruka felt his head spin and the red dots in his field of vision started to blur.

_Breathe!_

He filled his lungs, and let out a desperate scream.

“NARUTO! If you’re there, answer me!”

Silence. 

Instead, a frightening cold wrapped itself around his heart, and every sense in his being started to flare. 

_Demon._

_There’s another demon, and it’s close!_

Iruka removed his nichirin blade from his belt, and digging into the ground, used it to get back up on his feet. 

_I have to find him._

Unsheathing his blade, he gripped it firmly in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. 

His surroundings faded into black, and there was the echo of a single drop of water. It bounced off the rocks, the trees, turning everything it touched into frosted glass. Then finally, the form of a young child, trudging through the snow materialised. 

What he didn’t expect to find, was another, third presence, approaching from a distance.

It was an adult, and in his hand was a nichirin blade. 

Iruka’s eyes snapped open. Forcing blood into his legs, he ran. 

* * *

When the familiar blonde hair and orange bed clothes came into view, Iruka wanted to cry in relief. But upon approaching, the sight that greeted him made his blood turn cold. 

The boy’s form was enveloped by a thin, orange-red aura. The snow on the ground and everything around him melted as soon as it made contact, and his entire form emanated steam. His hands, now clawed, were streaked in blood.

_Who...whose blood?_

“Naruto….NARUTO!”

The child fell to his knees with a groan, and Iruka ran towards him. He had no shoes on, and nothing besides his thin sleeping clothes. He took off his haori and scarf, intent on wrapping them around the boy’s shoulders. 

That is, until he saw the claws reaching for his throat. 

Iruka was tackled to the floor, and in the next instant, he found himself straddled at the waist. He held out his arms, grabbing the wrists that were slick with blood, before they found their mark. 

He looked up, already knowing what he’d see.

Glowing, slit orange eyes, staring at him like a beast would prey. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Naruto!”

There was no intelligible answer. The mouth that was usually pouting or stretched in a wide grin was now panting, lined with fanged teeth, drool running down his chin. To his rising horror, his chest was also marred, not just in blood, but deep slash wounds. 

He didn’t have the chance to grieve at his failures, for the pressure against his arms started to grow, and beneath his palms, a burning sensation. Past the pain, his mind raced.

_Naruto’s injured, and he’s trying to find a way to heal. I have to get him back, before-_

“Ohhh...what do we have here?”

_Shit._

_Mizuki._

Sure enough, when Iruka turned his head, he saw the slayer’s approaching figure, blade unsheathed. 

“We were ordered to hunt down a runaway, but this is a complete surprise.” He said, almost flippantly. 

Ignoring his burning hands and lungs, Iruka struggled for a voice.

“Mizuki, don’t touch him. He’s -”

“I have no idea what happened while we were gone” he interjected, “but since it’s come to this, I’ll happily lend you a hand, Iruka.” 

“DON’T!”

Ignoring his pleas, the man stopped before them, poised to strike. 

Iruka didn’t even have to think on his next move.

There was a flash of steel.

When his vision finally cleared, he found himself looking down upon Naruto’s stunned face. His eyes were still a molten orange, but they were wide with shock.

Iruka smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, there was only the taste of copper. 

Moments later, he registered the blossoming of pain and wetness across his back.

But even then, he was filled with relief.

_Mother...is this how you felt?..._

He was already on his knees, but willed strength into his arms to prevent him from collapsing on the boy under him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Mizuki hissed.

With an animalistic growl, Naruto attempted to lunge at the man behind him, but was caught in Iruka’s firm hold. The boy struggled against him, and Iruka grimaced as he felt claws dig into his right shoulder. At the back of his mind, he heard Sarutobi’s voice, and his final warning to him before they’d left his estate.

_I can’t let him hurt a human. If he does, there’s no turning back._

With a hand, he pressed the boy’s head under his neck.

“Naruto, I’m sorry...I couldn’t find you sooner. But I promise...I’ll protect you...with everything I have.”

The child stiffened under his arms, and while the struggling ceased, the burning didn’t stop.

_It’s ok._

“If something happens, run.” He whispered.

Slowly, Iruka struggled to his feet, and turned to face the slayer behind him.

_Breathe. Focus on stopping the bleeding._

“Mizuki...the demon you’re after is still out there.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll slay the demon that’s right in front of me, and go after the other one. Get out of my way.”

In response, Iruka tightened the grip on his blade. Holding it up steady, he glared at the man across him.

_You won’t be the first human I’ve cut._

_Forgive me, Father._

Mizuki’s eyes narrowed in disdain, 

“You’re breaking the code.”

“If you plan on touching a hair on his head, it’ll be over my dead body.”

“Suit yourself.”

The next instant, they were trading blows. Steel against steel rang out into the silence of the night. Iruka was better versed in technique, but he couldn’t match Mizuki’s physical strength. Soon, blood loss, exhaustion and fever began to take its toll on his form. He found himself being edged towards the trees, and with an upward swing, Iruka lost his grip on his sword. He heard it land in the distance, just before he was pinned to the tree behind him by a blade through his shoulder. 

It took every inch of willpower to suppress his cry, but when an enraged growl reached his ears, Iruka screamed.

“Stay where you are, Naruto!”

“You don’t have time to be looking elsewhere, Iruka.”

His vision went white, as he felt the bite of steel as the blade pushed further in. 

_Breathe. Breathe!_

“It’s a pity, I wouldn’t have minded playing around with you.” Mizuki seethed into his ear.

That was all he managed before snapping back, his expression suddenly soured. Iruka forced himself to look, and just beyond Mizuki’s shoulder, a fourth presence. 

Mizuki collapsed at his feet, and on his back, three deep slash wounds, just like the ones Naruto suffered. 

The newly arrived demon, with the stature of a child not much older than Naruto, stared at Iruka. He too, bore the injuries from a fierce battle, and he hungered for human flesh to recover. 

Bracing himself, Iruka gripped the steel that pinned him to the tree, and pulled. The release left him breathless, keening, and he leaned against the rough bark behind him. Tossing Mizuki’s blade aside, he reached for the kunai hidden under his shirt with his only functioning arm.

_You can’t pass out now._

His mind raced, against blood loss, and his narrowing field of vision. 

The demon lunged for him, and he leapt, landing between it and Naruto. But his vision swam, and whatever strength that had been holding on left his legs, just as his opponent changed course.

Time seemed to slow, and he was ready to squeeze his eyes shut to brace for the blow, before a fiery blur dove past him.

He saw Naruto; clawed arm outstretched, grip the demon by forehead. It screamed as it was engulfed by the same aura that surrounded the boy.

But what sent Iruka’s mind reeling was not the flames, but the fact that as the seconds passed, the form which was once clearly demonic in nature, was slowly taking on a human appearance once again. 

_By the gods..._

The small miracle was fleeting, for the demon’s blood seemed to fight the change, and struggled against it with an inhuman screech. Like many of its kin, it eventually started to crumble into a glowing, black ash, carried off by the freezing winds.

Gripping his arm, drenched in blood, Iruka dropped his kunai and called out to the boy.

“Naruto.”

The boy turned to him, and part of Iruka despaired, for the eyes were still slit. 

He collapsed. The blood seeping from his wounds started to bleed into the snow, and he watched, with cold detachment, the expanding sea of red.

Iruka thought, if he just closed his eyes, he could finally rest. But suddenly, his ears picked up the sounds of approach. Faster than anything he’d witnessed tonight, with a killing intent far greater than Mizuki’s had been.

He heard a hiss, and approaching Naruto; camouflaged by the snow and mud, was a snake with ruby red eyes. 

No more, there was nothing more he could do to protect Naruto. 

“Naruto, run.” he gasped.

As darkness overtook him, the last thing he heard was the shrill cry of a crow in the distance. 

_Kakashi-san, I think...I understand a little better now._

With a rueful smile, he closed his eyes.

* * *

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry about that!”

Kakashi was sitting at a roadside teahouse, and his fingers had just touched the edge of his tea cup before he heard a sharp crack. The next instant, the cup split, spilling tea over the seat beside him. The old lady serving him quickly moved to fuss over the mess. 

He didn’t give it much thought, though it was undoubtedly, a waste of good tea. 

A certain someone would have given him a good talking to for that crime. 

He would have chuckled at the thought, but the familiar beating of wings diverted his attention. 

The Hashira was faced with the beady red eyes of a messenger crow. 

_Well, this can’t be good._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Wow. More action writing here than in my entire writing experience combined! Phew. Another tough chapter to write, thanks for waiting though! These chapters do take a while to find their footing. The art for this was done more than 2 months ago, and the sequence changed while I was writing the chapter, so if it confuses you, I apologise! 
> 
> I just want to say how much I appreciate all the comments you guys leave at the end of each chapter! They really do give me the strength and motivation to keep writing and drawing, as I’m sure they do for every other writer and artist out there. Thank you!! :D
> 
> Next chapter: The Hashira Appear!! 


	14. With You

Kakashi could barely hear his own thoughts over the winds that howled past his ears, and the thundering, pounding of hooves of the galloping horse beneath him.

It had been three days since the crow messenger had descended with a message that left his blood running cold.

 _“The demon child Naruto, to face trial for the attack on slayer corp members Touji Mizuki and Umino Iruka! The Hashira, to report to headquarters without delay!”_ The bird had cried in its typically shrill, broken manner.

He had pressed for what information he could and sent the messenger off with curt instructions. The old lady tending the tea house returned with a fresh cup, but there was no time for it. 

As soon as he’d been given the location of the nearest stable, the Hashira paid for the fastest horse they had, and set off on the Southern road.

The scenery of the countryside had long been reduced to a mere blur. He’d barely taken the time to rest, stopping only for a fresh horse and just enough food to keep himself on its back. 

But the journey eventually took its toll, and having glimpsed the ominous, swelling clouds on the horizon, he’d been forced to take shelter in an abandoned farmer’s lodge. Slumped against the wall, he reached into his shirt pocket. He gazed wearily at the omamori in his gloved palm, before gently closing his fingers around it.

_“Umino Iruka...Still lives!”_

The echoes of the crow’s last words before it took off into the grey skies had played in his head countless times since. 

_Still lives. Still lives._

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He cursed under his breath.

Naruto was alive, that much he could glean, but the message implied he’d been under the influence of the Kyuubi. 

Kakashi rested his forehead on a bent knee and let out a deep, frustrated breath. Outside, the rain battered at the tiled roof, thunder roaring in the distance. There was a bubbling of unease rising in his stomach that just would not go away.

The thought of Iruka fighting for his life...at Naruto’s hands? 

_I should have been there._

Exhausted, the Hashira closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before he found himself in that familiar field of sunflowers under the awakening sky. In the distance, someone was waving at him, grinning warmly. 

_You said you’d stay alive till the next time we meet. I’m holding you to that._

* * *

Someone was crying.

He felt himself rising to his feet, and placing one foot in front of the other, he walked towards the source of the soft, lonely cries.

He passed hallway after empty hallway. And while he’d started his journey numb, with each step he took, like ripples in a pond, pain after pain started to blossom across his body.

Cuts under his feet, fingers and nails digging into his legs, burning lungs.

Despite it all, he walked.

It could have been minutes, or even hours, but eventually the figure of a crouched child appeared in his line of sight. He could only see the boy’s shoulders, trembling as he sobbed. 

_Naruto._

He tried calling out his name, but no voice would come forth. Instead, he felt his throat constrict, as if held in a ghostly, vice-like grip, and soon, he tasted blood.

Even though he struggled for each breath, he pushed forward. 

Now, he was just within arm’s reach.

_“Iruka-nii...where did you go?!”_

Iruka froze. He collapsed onto his knees, bowing over. His hand snapped to his face as a pain unlike any other erupted from one cheek, traveled across his nose and to his other cheek. He would have screamed, but found no voice with which to let out his anguish. 

Then he felt a small hand brush against his forehead. Iruka looked up, and found himself gazing at his own reflection in a pair of teary blue eyes.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

There was a struggle, a feral cry, and finally, fire.

But Iruka didn’t let go, not even as he felt the claws dig into his arm, or when his back started to split open.

_Naruto, I’m right here._

His right shoulder exploded in pain, but it was nothing compared to hearing Naruto’s terrified, sorrowful cries. He felt his own hot tears run down his cheeks.

_I’m here. So, please, don’t, don’t-_

_...Gods, please don’t take him away._

* * *

Iruka awoke to the sound of his own screams.

Within seconds, hands were pressing onto his chest and arms. He could hear panicked scrambling, and a woman issuing commands as she held him down. 

His veins were on fire, and his chest heaved painfully as he took in air like a man drowning.

“Iruka-san, calm yourself! Your wounds will reopen.” The voice above him said firmly.

_Wounds…I’m...Alive?_

_How?_

Iruka pried his eyes open, and as the worst of the spinning receded, he found himself face to face with a girl not much younger than himself, with short black hair and a dark set of eyes with an unreadable expression. 

“Naruto...Where is he?!” Against the force pinning him down, Iruka attempted to sit up, but even he could not help rein in the cry of agony at the tearing of his shoulder.

“The boy is fine. You, however, aren’t out of the woods just yet.” The hand on his chest pressed harder, exhibiting a strength he did not expect from the girl’s lithe frame. 

Iruka tried to make out what little he could of his surroundings, but it was too dark. All he knew was that he was sleeping in a raised bed, and that the air smelled of herbs and alcohol. He was running a fever, his skin and hair were slick with cold sweat, and his head throbbed incessantly.

“How...am I alive?” 

The girl slowly released her hold. Sitting back into a chair by the bedside, she sighed.

“How indeed. You seem to have quite the lucky streak, Iruka-san. If you’d been found any later, you would certainly have perished.”

_I’m not sure if I’d call it luck._

“Where are we?”

“It is not my place to say. But you and the boy are safe, for now.” 

_For now?_

“You aren’t wearing a slayer uniform.”

The girl looked even less amused. 

“The only reason I’m here is to make sure my master’s efforts do not go to waste. I could hardly care less about the rest of your kind.”

_Your kind?_

“Just who are you?...”

The girl stood from her seat, and reached into the sleeve of her kimono. 

“There’s no advantage in you knowing, I’m afraid. But, you’re well familiar with my work.” She said, continuing with a grim expression. “I will say this, the consequences of this incident could be more far reaching than we expect. You’d best prepare yourself.” She said in warning as she leaned over him. 

In the barest light of a flickering candle, Iruka could have sworn he saw a slit eye in the face above his.

“W..wait...” He cried.

Before Iruka could react, he felt a sharp jab in his shoulder, and almost immediately, his vision swam.

“Good luck, Iruka-san.”

* * *

In the following days, between bouts of consciousness, Iruka tried to question the kakushi attending to him, but the veiled faces offered nothing more than what the girl had left him with. It was a small consolation at least, to see they were wearing slayer uniforms. 

One morning, when he’d finally gathered enough strength to stand on his feet, he trudged to the door, intent on searching for Naruto himself. Grabbing his red cord from the bedside table, he shoved it into his shirt pocket. His shoulder and back still burned, and any attempt to raise his arm above his head had been painfully regretful. He’d been dressed in a haori that wasn’t his own, and his weapons and seals, much to his chagrin, were nowhere to be found.

By the time he made it to the exit, he could feel the start of a cold sweat running down his neck. He pushed the door open, but was forced to take a shaky step back when he was faced with yet another masked corp member.

“Umino-san, please follow me.” The man instructed.

What choice did he have?

Following the kakushi, Iruka observed his surroundings. The floors were polished and spotless, the walls and doors adorned with elaborate paintings. It didn’t take long before he came to the conclusion that he’d been kept in the middle of a grand estate.

He paused when he sensed a presence behind him. Turning around, he caught just the barest glimpse of a girl with dark hair and a clear gaze staring in his direction. She’d been peeking, and with a small squeak, ducked back behind the corner as soon as Iruka noticed her. 

The kakushi cleared his throat, prompting Iruka to continue walking. They passed numerous empty hallways, and just as his stamina was starting to strain, the kakushi stopped in front of the largest set of doors he’d seen so far. There, another veiled corp member stood waiting. 

Iruka’s senses flared, and he couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath.

Beyond the doors; a gathering of auras that radiated sheer power. 

Amongst them, he recognised only one. 

The Kyuubi. 

_He’s here._

The two kakushi stared at Iruka with some unease before exchanging a quick glance. 

Soon, the doors were slid open.

The kakushi who’d lead him here took three steps into the room before kneeling on the tatami and pressing his head to the floor.

“Honoured Hashira, please excuse our intrusion. On Oyakata-sama’s orders, I’ve brought the man named Umino Iruka.”

Almost immediately, six pairs of eyes descended upon Iruka. He felt a jolt, like lightning running along the length of his spine. His fists clenched instinctively; he dared not even take a breath. 

He scanned his surroundings. They’d just entered a large hall, and beyond it was an immense garden of wisteria trees, dusted in snow. In the middle of it was a large crate of dark wood, wrapped in iron chains. As tall and wide as an adult. It emitted a quiet hiss, and when Iruka focused his gaze, he found it enveloped in a thin cloud of steam. The snow beneath it was all but melted. 

Iruka’s nerves rattled, and his nails bit into his palms.

_They’ve kept him...in there?_

He shifted his attention to the six in the room on his left. One woman, four men, and a boy who couldn’t have been older than eleven, all dressed in slayer uniforms with unique haori. Their gazes were intense, and with the amount of tension now in the air, Iruka couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. 

_So these are the Hashira._

He was broken from his daze by a terse hiss from the floor. 

“What are you waiting for? Pay your respects, idiot!” The kakushi snapped.

_Right…I guess I have to…..._

With some hesitation and a shaky breath, he bent a knee, intending to kneel. 

“Oi...wake up, demon!” 

Suddenly, a woman’s voice bellowed irately from behind the wooden structure. It was followed by a series of violent bangs and the rattling of chains as it shook from being hit. Whoever it was, she circled the crate and into Iruka’s view, and realising the new entrants, immediately locked eyes with him.

Even as heavily reined in as it was, he recognised that killing intent. 

“Oh. So you’re finally awake.” She drawled, clearly, she’d been bored to death up till this point. “We can begin the trial.”

“Trial…?” Iruka echoed. There was a creeping sense of foreboding, and his empty stomach lurched painfully. 

“That’s right...” The woman drew her sword, and pointed it towards Iruka. From her sleeve, a small snake emerged, and coiled itself around her wrist and hand. It was the same snake he’d seen before he’d lost consciousness, and it stared at him silently with its ruby gaze.

“Umino Iruka, you stand accused of breaking the Slayer code and assaulting a corp member.” She pointed her sword towards the crate, and gave it a fierce, thundering kick. 

“And last but not least, harbouring a damn demon.” 

* * *

_This isn’t good._

He couldn’t deny the charges. Iruka knew full well the consequences of turning his blade against a fellow slayer. 

Expulsion, if he was lucky. Or perhaps he’d be made to commit seppuku.

The irony of it all was that for all the damage he took, he hadn’t been able to even scratch Mizuki. 

The only other woman in the room rose from her seat, and turned towards her comrade. She had dark, flowing curled hair and a pair of striking red eyes. 

“Anko, we’d best wait for Oyakata-sama and the others before-” 

“Shut it Kurenai, I’m not about to waste any more time waiting for that boyfriend of yours to turn up. One of my men nearly died, and I had to drag this nobody and this disgusting thing all the way back here.” ‘Anko’ seethed under her bandages. 

Mentally, Iruka dug through what little knowledge he had of the main corp. _Mitarashi Anko, Snake Pillar. Yuuhi Kurenai, Illusion Pillar._ The only two women in the ranks of Hashira. Among the nine, Mitarashi was well known to be particularly difficult. 

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Kurenai’s eye twitch in annoyance. 

The men in the room seemed perfectly content to watch silently. Of the four seated, two in particular had their eyes trained on him, though one; a towering figure whose skin was a canvas of devastating scars, was clearly blind. His neck and waist were wrapped in chains, some as thick as the ones that bound the wooden prison in the garden. _Morino Ibiki,_ Iruka noted, the oldest and most senior of the Hashira. 

The other man, dressed in a haori that was almost too green, stared at him intently, though it was a gaze without ill-intent, almost curious, even. With thick eyebrows and a perfect bowl cut, Iruka would have found it amusing if it wasn’t for the situation he found himself in.

_Maito Gai, in the flesh._

The last two were looking as well, though they were a lot more subtle about it. A man with auburn hair was playing with a senbon between his fingers. Another, with pale skin, short dark hair and sallow eyes, looked away to cough weakly into his fist. 

Iruka couldn’t help but sympathise. 

_Shiranui Genma….Gekkou Hayate._

He found his gaze settling on the smallest figure among their number.

The boy was staring into the garden where the box lay, his face devoid of expression. Much like the girl he’d spotted in the hallway, his gaze was as clear as crystal.

No doubt, that could only have been Hyuuga Neji, famously the youngest Pillar in the history of the corp. Though he had no doubt he wouldn’t have lasted a minute in a fight with him, Iruka couldn’t suppress the swell of despair that washed over him.

_Even the children..._

His thoughts turned to Naruto. 

_If you survive this, is this the fate that awaits you too?_

He took a deep breath. Steeling himself, Iruka stepped further into the room. The kakushi behind him flailed in panic. “W-wait-”

But Iruka ignored him. He walked past the seated Hashira, until he stood just before the Snake Pillar. Carefully, he lowered himself to the ground, and pressed his forehead to the cold, hard floor.

“What you say is true. I stood in the way of a slayer doing his duty, and turned my sword against him.”

“So you don’t deny it then.”

“I do not.” 

Iruka grit his teeth, and lifting his head, he looked the Hashira in the eye.

“But I regret nothing.”

_Like hell I would._

Suddenly, Iruka felt himself lifted from the ground. The next instant, the air in his lungs was knocked out as he crashed into wood and metal.

* * *

_Made it!_

A week after having set off, Kakashi finally saw the first ring of Wisteria trees in the distance marking the outskirts of the Headquarter grounds. He was every bit as exhausted as his steed, but knowing his goal was just within reach filled him with renewed determination. 

Above him, he saw the crow he’d sent ahead, circling against the overcast sky. When it became too dense to go further on horseback, he quickly dismounted. 

There wasn’t a part of him that did not ache, but he had no time to lose. Not long after he started his entry on foot, he heard a familiar bark. Just ahead, Guruko stood, waiting for him. 

“Guruko, lead the way!” 

_Nearly there. For god’s sake, don’t do anything stupid._

* * *

He’d landed hard on his wounded shoulder; and for a few short seconds, the sheer agony of it had caused him to black out.

“Anko!” Kurenai and Gai called out in unison from the hall. But the woman, fuming, was deaf to any cries.

“You piece of trash.” She spat, walking up to him.

Iruka heaved, and struggled to lift himself off the floor with his good arm.

“Naruto...hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“Mizuki claimed he was attacked in the back by that demon over there, while defending himself from you.” 

Iruka, now kneeling in front of the prison, had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

_Of course he did._

“He was attacked by the demon he’d been ordered to chase down.” He panted, clutching his wounded shoulder. “Naruto dispatched that demon. He hasn’t hurt anyone!” 

That being said, as the words left his lips, he remembered the claws digging into his arm, and the sight of the boy reaching for his throat. 

Silently, Iruka registered the growing heat behind him. He could hear movement. Whoever it was inside; Naruto or the Kyuubi, he was stirring.

“Funny you should say that.” Anko laughed. She towered before him now. “When I found you lot, the brat tried to fight me with a sword, covered in your blood.” 

“We’ll see if you can say the same once we put it to the test.” 

The Hashira raised her blade, and before Iruka could react, stabbed it past his head and into the wood behind him, breaking the chains in the process. 

There was a pained cry.

“Naruto!” Iruka screamed. 

He attempted to reach for the hand wielding the sword, but a swift blow to his stomach left him reeling. With a sharp kick, he was pinned to the wood behind him. 

He tasted blood in his mouth.

“Don’t even think of trying anything. Any attempt at a breath technique and your lungs will burst.”

At the corner of his eye, Iruka watched as the slayer withdrew her sword, now stained with blood. 

He stared.

Slowly, everything else around him faded into oblivion. 

He heard only his own ragged breaths, the gnashing of his teeth, and the rush of blood in his veins and ears. 

In his spiraling rage, he didn’t notice the barks in the distance, of the sliding of the doors that followed soon after.

_“I’ll never forgive you.”_

“Hah?” 

“I said…” 

He willed every bit of strength he had left into his arms, his back, his legs. 

“Anyone who hurts Naruto is going to pay!”

Ignoring every good sense, every stab of agony running through his body, he propelled himself off the ground, and with a determined cry, grabbed the collar of the Hashira’s coat with both fists.

* * *

Kakashi blinked. 

As soon as he’d reached the main estate, he’d stalked through the hallways like a man crazed. The kakushi had all but run at the sight of him. 

He’d sensed the flare of killing intent, heard Naruto’s pained cry from a distance, but never in his life would he have expected to walk into a scene like this as he pushed the doors open.

Iruka, screaming his lungs out, slamming his head into a Hashira. 

A single crack echoed throughout the hall.

Anko had stumbled back, and brought a trembling hand to her face. Her snake, now coiled around her neck, hissed and bared its fangs at Iruka, who was now bleeding from his forehead, and keeping on his feet by what must have been sheer adrenaline alone.

There was a pause, a tension so thick not even a freshly sharpened nichirin blade could have sliced through. 

The rest of the Hashira, watching from the room, stared in silence, but Genma had reached his limit, and quickly turned away, shaking. Beside him, Hayate let out a small cough.

Transfixed on the scene before them, no one had even bothered to acknowledge Kakashi’s arrival. 

* * *

“You…bastard...” 

Iruka could barely make out the words past the ringing in his ears and pounding of his head. It took everything he had to not to collapse. Past the point of feeling pain, his entire body had already gone numb.

The woman before him tightened her grip on her blade, knuckles white. If looks could kill, her rage-filled eyes would have certainly done the job.

He registered a hand preparing to grab him, but Iruka wouldn’t budge, not when he was the only thing standing between this sadist and Naruto.

Then, there was a sound, almost like a clap of thunder.

“Enough!” 

Iruka was quite sure he felt his heart skip a beat.

_That voice._

He could see the outstretched hand that had reached out towards him. Beside Anko, a newly arrived slayer in a deep maroon haori stood with a firm grip on her arm. Beneath matted silver hair, his eye, grey like a storm cloud, stared down at her with grave intensity.

“Kakashi!!!” Gai’s voice bellowed excitedly from the hall. 

Anko turned her murderous glare towards him, but Kakashi’s eye merely narrowed dangerously. 

“I won’t say it twice. Back off. Or are you going to continue defying Oyakata-sama’s will?” He warned.

Iruka looked on in a daze. He realised, even facing a demon, he’d never heard Kakashi speak like this. 

Anko looked utterly indignant, as did the snake around her neck, but upon hearing the name of their leader, she tensed. Slowly, with no small amount of unwillingness, she withdrew her arm. 

Kakashi turned to Iruka. They were both an exhausted mess. His clothes were filthy, and Iruka thought he caught a strong whiff of horse. 

But in his eye, dark and strained, was a clear relief.

“Kakashi-san…?” Iruka breathed as the man stepped before him. 

The Snake Pillar threw him a dirty glance before returning her blade to its scabbard. 

“Awfully familiar, aren’t you? Hatake, explain yourself.”

“Can't say l feel like it. Oyakata-sama will be here soon. Save your questions for him.” That was all he had for her, before directing his attention back to Iruka. 

“Rough week, sensei? You look like shit.”

There it was again. That moronic smile.

Iruka wanted desperately to laugh, but his senses were starting to return, and it hurt too much. Instead, he settled for a weak grin. 

“What a coincidence, so do you.” He replied. 

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Beneath the concerned look on his face, it could have been a chuckle. 

For a moment, Iruka could have tricked himself into believing they were the only two standing under the gently falling snow.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but seeing the blood drying on Anko’s blade, he carefully turned to the wooden prison behind him. 

“Please, Kakashi-san. He needs me.”

“You’re sure?” 

Iruka nodded. They could both feel the presence inside. Naruto had not returned. 

“I believe in him. Even if no one else does, I will.” 

Kakashi stepped up beside him, drawing his blade. 

With a few clean strikes, the wooden wall shattered into pieces.

* * *

Iruka felt the gazes of the Hashira behind him, more curious than anything else. Not one of them felt threatened, not with eight Hashira in plain sight. 

He approached the prison. There was a rush of heat as the wall fell, and as the steam dissipated into the cold winter air, he could make out a figure curled up in the darkest, furthest corner.

A pair of orange, slit eyes glared from the shadows. 

His breath hitched upon laying eyes on the boy; he’d wrapped himself in Iruka’s haori. Where he’d been wounded, blood seeped through. Thankfully, the strike had not landed anywhere vital. 

“Whatever happens, Kakashi-san, stay your hand.” Iruka said quietly.

“I can’t promise that.” 

There was a small sigh, but with a determined breath, Iruka stepped further in. 

“Naruto.”

The only reply came in the form of a hurt growl. The boy was breathing heavily, and his eyes shifted wildly. He bared his fanged teeth like a distressed animal. 

Iruka reached out, but his arm was quickly swatted away by a clawed hand. He felt the skin on his forearm tear, but he didn’t flinch.

“Forgive me, Naruto. I couldn’t protect you.”

“It must have been painful, right? You must have been so scared.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone.”

_I’m always too late. Too weak._

_If I were born with a normal body, I’m sure I’d do a better job._

_I don’t deserve to be called your brother._

The boy hissed as he tried his best to back away. He curled up even tighter, hiding his face as he pressed himself to the floor, shaking erratically. 

Iruka slowly lowered himself to the ground. 

“Naruto, it’s going to be ok. Kakashi-san’s here. I’m here.”

The boy was growling even more fiercely. His aura flared in hot waves. Behind him, he could feel Kakashi tense, but Iruka didn’t back away. 

Instead, he wrapped his arms around the shaking figure, and pressed his head to the mess of blonde hair. 

“No matter what happens, I’ll be with you.”

Suddenly, there was a pained, animalistic cry, and a spike of heat before it was extinguished just as quickly. Iruka felt a pair of arms grab at his back, and the cries slowly melted into something resembling a child’s.

When he finally heard the voice he’d been desperately hoping for, he could finally breathe again.

“I thought you were dead, Iruka-nii!” 

It was no one else but Naruto, sobbing into his arms. 

* * *

“The demon actually turned back into a human.” The youngest Hashira observed as the veins at the corner of his eyes relaxed.

“Well, that’s certainly a first.” Genma quipped.

“What an interesting turn of events.” Hayate managed, before letting out another cough.

“Truly spectacular! I’m touched to my core, Eternal Rival!!” Gai bellowed, tears flowing feely down his face as he pumped his fists in the air.

“What a pitiful child.” Ibiki whispered gravely under his breath. 

Kurenai would have said something too, but she’d detected a familiar presence storming their way, and turned to the open doors. 

“Sarutobi-sama! Please calm down!” Cried a kakushi from the hallway. 

“Get out of my way!” 

The first thing she saw were the scrambling Kakushi.

The next, the towering figure of one Flame Pillar. 

“WHERE IS HE?!” 

Genma didn’t even bat an eyelid when he asked “Where’s who?”

“Where the hell is Umino Iruka?!”

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter that took way longer than planned to finish (it feels like it gets tougher every chapter haha!) I’m wondering if it feels too long-winded, or if it’s something you guys could possibly enjoy. Let me know either way! 
> 
> I always love reading your comments, and as always they serve as the biggest motivation for the next chapter too! Thank you so much!! I for one am definitely looking forward to writing Asuma next. :D


	15. Faith

“Where the hell is Umino Iruka?!”

Kakashi glanced at the pair next to him. Iruka had gently pried Naruto off to tend to his wounds, only to find they were already well in the process of healing. 

_The regenerative power of the Kyuubi...incredible._

The man’s shoulders had visibly stiffened at the bellow of his name, but instead of turning around to acknowledge it, he quickly shifted out of his haori, wrapping it around the shaken boy in his arms.

“Iruka-nii...they said...I’m a demon?” 

“No, it’s not-.” Iruka shook his head, hesitating to finish. “Look, Naruto, whatever happens, I need you to stay calm, ok?” He said under his breath, cupping the boy’s face in his hands. 

Iruka’s voice, well practiced in soothing distressed children, was steady and sure, but Kakashi could see the cold sweat running down his forehead. 

Naruto nodded weakly, squinting. He was having trouble focusing his vision. Having just reverted from his demon state, the surrounding wisteria was surely having an effect on him. 

The Hashira turned his gaze towards the newly arrived Flame Pillar. He’d stepped into the hall in a state much like Kakashi’s; journey-worn, incensed. He oversaw the territories furthest from Headquarters, and the specs of dried blood on his cheeks and the whites of his coat told of a journey that was far from smooth. 

With a concerned expression, Kurenai made an attempt to approach him, only for the man to brush past her without a word. His eyes scanned the room, and then, the garden. 

As soon as they fell upon Iruka’s back, the dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

With slow, heavy steps, he made his approach.

Meanwhile, Iruka was rummaging through the sleeves of the blood-stained, sea blue haori he normally wore. Kakashi heard him curse quietly, and out of the corner of his eye, saw him pocket a kunai and a single, crumpled paper seal. Stained with blood, it was all but useless now. 

Kakashi took a breath and stepped forward, casually placing himself in the path of the approaching Sarutobi. He put on his widest smile before meeting the fiery stare that was now directed at him. With a raised palm, he wriggled his fingers.

“Yo! It’s been a while, Asuma.”

“Move.”

“Hey, is that how you greet someone you haven’t seen in over a year?” 

“I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit, Kakashi.” The man seethed, jaw clenching as he stopped just before him. Despite the proximity and sheer intensity radiating from the man, Kakashi didn’t give up an inch.

“Your old man says hi, by the way.” He beamed. Much to his delight, Asuma’s eye twitched in annoyance. He grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder in an attempt to shove him aside, but having grounded himself, it had no effect save for the scaling of tensions in the air.

The rest of the Hashira looked on in quiet fascination. The slayer stood a half-head taller than Kakashi, and he used that to direct his stare past his shoulder, to the pair crouched in the shadows behind him. 

“What are you doing here?”

Silence.

“Answer me! What are you doing here, wearing that uniform?” 

Silence. 

Kakashi felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. Anyone else would have winced. Then, he heard movement behind him. With a deep breath, Iruka was getting up on his feet, shakily at first, but determined. 

“It’s ok, Kakashi-san. Please step aside.” He said quietly. 

Asuma flashed Kakashi a look before giving him one more hard shove. It was only upon Iruka’s request that he allowed himself to be moved. But, truth be told, he was just as interested as the others in seeing what would follow.

The Flame Pillar took another step, and now towered above the young teacher. 

Iruka turned slowly. When he finally looked up to face the man, it was with a wide grin. 

“Hey, Asuma-nii.”

Kakashi couldn’t react fast enough.

A sharp slap pierced the air. 

Iruka, head turned, had his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Naruto was looking from the ground, stunned. 

“Oi, Asuma! You’re-“ Kakashi growled.

He was cut short by a pained laugh. 

Iruka brought up a hand to his red cheek, rubbing it gingerly. He turned to Asuma with another grin, this time with a split lip.

“Don’t tell me you’re still upset because I said I couldn’t be your bride, Asuma-nii.” He said with deliberate loudness, looking Asuma in the eye.

“HAH?” Anko, now seated beside Ibiki, belted incredulously before she started to cackle uncontrollably in the background.

Kakashi watched Asuma’s eye twitch once again. 

“I was sure it was just a childhood crush, but now I’m starting to feel a bit bad for Yuuhi-san.” Iruka sighed.

Asuma, refusing to take the bait, merely gnashed his teeth.

“Is that all you have to say for yourself? Is your word worth so little, Iruka?”

There was anger, and most noticeably, disappointment. 

Iruka flinched, and looked away guiltily.

“He said you’d moved to the countryside to be a teacher.” Asuma pressed.

“He wasn’t lying.” Iruka replied staunchly.

“...How did you get that scar?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Asuma’s fists clenched.

“You promised me you weren’t going to do anything stupid!’ 

Iruka turned to Asuma, and glared at him hotly.

“If you cared that much maybe you should have come back once in a while!”

Asuma reached out to grab Iruka firmly by the collar, and the younger man stumbled, a strained cry of pain escaping his lips. At this, Asuma quickly released his hold, cursing under his breath as Iruka fell to his knees, coughing harshly. Kakashi rushed to his side.

“Stop bullying Iruka-nii!”

Naruto had squirmed out from behind Iruka, placing himself between the two before attempting to push Asuma away. But the Flame Pillar merely picked him up effortlessly and lifted him to meet his eye, staring at him for a long moment.

“It’s been a while, kid.” He snorted.

“Huh, do I know you, scruffy?” Naruto asked, clearly confused. 

Back in the hall, Anko had finally stopped laughing.

“Asuma, you know the demon brat?” 

He looked at Naruto grimly. 

“Yeah. These two idiots used to be under my family’s care.”

This time, it was Genma who interjected.

“Asuma-san, he may be wearing a uniform and carrying a nichirin blade, but we don’t have any records of Umino Iruka, no rank, no name in the Blacksmith’s registry. The sword was forged for one Umino Ikkaku, but as far as I could see, he was listed as having deserted years ago.” He reported matter-of-factly.

“Admittedly, it’s a little weird, I found records stating he died during the Kyuubi massacre. Not sure what business a deserter would have had there.”

“Kyuubi…Massacre?” Naruto echoed.

Kakashi turned to Iruka, who was cradling his wounded shoulder between shallow breaths. His expression at hearing both names, was lined with something far beyond physical pain. A bitter mix of shame, guilt and anguish. 

Genma continued with his inquiry.

“The members at the outpost where we found them are familiar with Umino, but no one else save for you and Kakashi seem to know anything significant about him.”

“You’re saying this bastard’s not even a real slayer?!” Anko hissed.

Genma shrugged.

“Asuma-san...What’s a guy like him doing with a demon at one of our outposts?”

With no small amount of frustration, Asuma stared at Iruka, and set the boy back down. Naruto rushed back to support him with his own shoulder.

“I’m waiting to hear that explanation myself.” 

Iruka, having steadied himself once again, looked to Asuma, then past him towards the other Hashira. 

“Stop it.”

Kakashi knew that look. It was the same one Iruka wore when he’d been facing an opponent larger and stronger than he was, but that hadn’t mattered then, and it certainly didn’t matter now. 

“He has a name.” 

“Just what are you getting, asshole? No one said you could speak.” Anko spat.

“I’m telling you, stop calling him a demon. He has a name!” Iruka shouted, tightening his hold on Naruto. 

“That’s right.” 

A deep voice rang out, and every pair of eyes in the room, save for Iruka’s, turned towards the doors. They’d just been joined by three new entrants. 

“Everyone…” The young Hyuuga announced.

“Oyakata-sama has arrived.”

* * *

A man, flanked by two young girls, took slow, deliberate steps into the hall. One of the girls, the one Iruka had spotted in the hallway, was leading him by the arm. 

The seated Hashira immediately rose from their positions, and walked single file into the rock garden before taking to a bent knee. 

“This isn’t over, Iruka.” Asuma warned quietly, before joining the rest of his peers. 

Kakashi followed, but not before placing a hand on his unwounded shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“It’s going to be fine.” 

Iruka wanted so desperately to believe those words.

_...How can you be so sure, Kakashi?_

Iruka watched as the man emerged from the shadow of the room. 

Tall and broad-shouldered, ‘Oyakata-sama’ exuded an aura of calm. Standing now under the winter light, he smiled warmly. But it was not his smile that held Iruka’s eyes, but the numerous crack-like fissures that marred the man’s face. The one most obvious ran across the bridge of his nose. His eyes, dark and intense, were looking over the group, but even then it was obvious that they took in no light.

_With your hair down, you’re a splitting image of Oyakata-sama._ Kakashi had admitted one night. 

_Oyakata-sama…...Senju Hashirama._

Kakashi could have been exaggerating, but it didn’t stop the swell, the bubbling of irritation in the pit of Iruka’s stomach. He could feel Naruto tense up against him as the man scanned the garden.

“Hinata, is everyone here?” 

“Yes, the Hashira have all gathered.” The girl confirmed.

“And what of our guests?”

The girl looked their way and nodded nervously.

“Yes.”

“Thank you. You and Hanabi may step back for now.”

The two girls retreated to the back of the room. 

The smile on Hashirama’s face grew wider as he faced the group.

“Welcome, my children. I’m extremely pleased to see you here in good spirits, and with no personnel changes this year at that.” He said jovially.

“Oyakata-sama, we are all equally glad to see you in good health.” Anko greeted.

“Thank you, Anko.”

Iruka couldn’t help his surprise.

_For all her savagery, it seems she’s capable of some civility after all._

“As for our guests…yes, we have much to talk about.”

It took a while, but eventually, Hashirama’s eyes found his. 

Iruka had to take in a quiet, sharp breath. 

He could have been staring at his own reflection in a shattered mirror, and though the elder’s voice was warm and inviting, it did nothing to dispel the unease he felt. 

The man’s gaze lowered to meet Naruto’s, and his small arms wrapped tighter around Iruka’s waist. 

“And of course, the reason why we’ve gathered today. I apologise for what happened earlier. My children can get a bit over-enthused at times.” Iruka didn’t miss, out of the corner of his eye, Anko bowing her head just a little lower. 

“Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto...Welcome to the Demon Slayer Headquarters.”

* * *

“Uzu...maki? He’s talking about me?” Naruto asked, looking up at him.

Iruka nodded, biting his lower lip.

It was the first time the boy had ever heard his family name. Iruka knew where this conversation would inevitably lead, and now more than ever, he wanted to take Naruto and run as far as he could carry him. 

_Where would we go?_ He thought bitterly. _There’s nowhere safe._

_Even if there was...I’m not strong enough to protect him on my own._

From his position at the back, Iruka could see a few of the older members of the Hashira react to the reveal. Most noticeably, the Iron Pillar, Morino Ibiki. 

“Oyakata-sama...I mean no disrespect, but why has a demon been allowed to roam free? And The Kyuubi, no less.” He said gravely.

“After what happened...why was he allowed to live?” Hayate asked.

Looking on, the boy trembled. In an echo of a dream Iruka once had, Naruto whispered. “Iruka-nii…What’s a Kyuubi?”

_Ah….I want to run. Somewhere. Anywhere._

Before he could reply, Hashirama spoke again. But this time, his expression was somber.

“Some of you may remember, but the Uzumaki used to fight alongside us, despite being vessels for the Kyuubi...the Great Demon Fox.”

“The clan had been hunted by Orochimaru for generations, but they always fought valiantly against his demons, even as their numbers dwindled.” He was looking at Naruto now. 

“But….. when a new Uzumaki is born, the seal keeping him contained is at its weakest. Orochimaru knew this. Our warriors did their best to fend off his demons, but despite our efforts, they managed to release the seal.”

“And as a result, we lost over a hundred men that night.” Ibiki interjected. 

“Not even counting the civilian casualties.” Genma added, fist clenched at his knee. 

Hashirama nodded gravely.

“Yes. It’s something that never should have happened.”

Beside him, Naruto looked on in disbelief. “That fox I saw in my dreams...that’s the Kyuubi? That’s...me?”

“That’s wrong, Naruto! It’s part of you, but-“

“Then what is there to discuss?” Ibiki questioned his leader. “If there is any chance of such a thing happening again, why not end it right now?”

“If Orochimaru obtains the Kyuubi’s power, there won’t be anything we can do to stop him.” Anko warned.

“Are we not standing here because he attacked a corp member? If he is a threat to humans, there is no reason why he should be allowed to live, not when we’ve cut down every other demon, even the young ones.” Genma concluded.

Iruka had heard just about enough. He wasn’t about to stay silent as they debated Naruto’s right to exist.

“Then why am I still alive?” 

Once again, every eye was on him.

“Mitarashi-san didn’t arrive until I lost consciousness. Naruto was heavily wounded, as was I. If he is the demon you think he is, there wouldn’t have been anything left for her to bring here. Yet Mizuki and I still live.”

It might have been his imagination, but Hashirama seemed almost pleased by his outburst.

“Certainly, if Naruto had devoured a human, I would not have stopped Anko from performing her duty.” He said, addressing his warriors.

“That is why I have called upon the two of them. The crows were not there to witness all that transpired, but the fact that Umino Iruka and Touji Mizuki are still alive despite Anko’s delayed arrival should be enough to tell us we are dealing with something quite unusual.”

“Naruto-kun, what do you remember of the incident?”

Not knowing how to respond, Naruto looked up to Iruka.

_Whether we make it out of here alive, everything depends on what happens now._

Despite his nerves, Iruka gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Naruto, you did nothing wrong, don’t worry. Just take a deep breath, and try to remember.”

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched the brothers. Iruka, despite all that had been done to him today, was doing his best to keep himself together. Naruto, having had to face the revelation of his life, surrounded by the overwhelming presence of wisteria, had managed to keep an even keel. 

“I...really don’t remember a lot. I only knew...Iruka-nii was dying, there was so much blood.” He said, voice wobbling at the memory.

“I didn’t know what to do...but I heard a voice.”

“If you want to save him, lend me your body. I’ll make that bastard Orochimaru rue the day he became a demon.” The boy recounted, rubbing his forehead. 

“I had to save Iruka-nii, so I agreed. The next thing I knew, I woke up in that box.” 

As he finished, the youngest Pillar raised a hand to speak. 

“But there is no doubt Uzumaki engaged in battle with Mitarashi-san as a demon. This was witnessed by the crows.”

“Anko, what say you?”

“The boy was standing over Umino. The moment I arrived, he attacked me with a nichirin blade.”

“It was self-defence, you were going to kill him. What was he supposed to do?” Iruka argued.

“Hmm...Anko, is there anything else you’d like to add? I believe the crows mentioned a bit more than what you’ve shared with us.”

She looked somewhat disgruntled as she spoke. 

“While we were trading blows, the demon told me,“You’re in the way.” Eventually, he’d made his way back to Umino. I thought he was going to feed, but-” At this point, she hesitated.

“Umino’s body - it was set ablaze.”

“What?!” Gai had been unusually quiet until now, and Kakashi felt about as surprised as Iruka looked.

“It lasted for a few moments, but while the demon was distracted, I took the chance to knock him unconscious. Had the crows not relayed your orders, I would not have hesitated to take his head.” 

Iruka looked pissed, but a look of realisation dawned upon him. He looked towards his shoulder, placing a hand upon the wound.

“Cauterisation through the use of a Demon Blood Art. According to the children at the Snail Estate, this is the only reason why Umino Iruka is still with us today.” Hashirama explained, looking more pleased than he had since his arrival.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun, Anko. What you’ve revealed today is truly fascinating.”

“Oyakata-sama, while the child himself may be blameless, we cannot ignore the fact that The Kyuubi is a disaster waiting to happen.” Ibiki said. 

“I understand your concerns, Ibiki, everyone. I know, many of you suffered that night. I am not asking you to forgive, or to forget.”

“The Kyuubi...is a demon as old as the land itself, and it is not the only one of its kind. Though once it held the same appetite for human flesh, its sealing and assimilation with humans over thousands of years have whittled away most of those urges.” 

“But even I cannot promise we will not see the same calamity that occurred nine years ago, not while Orochimaru still lives as a corrupting force. If Naruto is turned…”

“Naruto would never-!” 

“You fool!” Asuma broke his silence, and turned to face Iruka. “You can’t seriously believe you can make any guarantees. Look me in the eye and tell me he didn’t try to kill you when you found him!”

 _Iruka’s got many talents, but lying isn’t one of them._ Kakashi sighed. 

Sure enough, Iruka couldn’t force it out of himself to deny the accusation, and Naruto, by his side, looked utterly devastated. 

Slowly, Iruka retrieved the kunai he’d hidden under his shirt, and held it to the ground before him. 

“Seppuku.”

“If Naruto...ever devours or harms another human as a demon, I, Umino Iruka, will commit seppuku in repentance.” 

“Iruka-nii!”

There was no lie, not in the eyes that locked onto Hashirama. 

Beside Kakashi, Anko seethed. 

“So what if you commit seppuku. Will that bring back the life that was lost? If that’s all you’re offering, you may as well do it right now!” She bellowed.

“Or are you saying his life is more valuable than any other child, just because you’re family? How many times do you think we’ve seen children devour their parents and siblings? You’re not even a real slayer, but I can assure you, I’ve long lost count.”

No doubt it struck a nerve. She’d struck where it would hit hardest.

“Just what do you mean to do? You’d have him killed for crimes he hasn’t even committed, or locked away for the rest of his life?” Iruka asked.

“I’m sure I speak for a lot of us when I say the former is very much the preference. It would be one less thing to worry about.” Anko replied.

“If we had the privilege of finding demons before they murdered humans, ending their suffering before they stained their souls with blood would be a kindness.” Ibiki said.

“There are places where even demons would hesitate to step foot. Like the top of Mt. Yoko.” Hayate suggested.

_Mount Yoko, the source of all forged Nichirin blades. Bathed in sunlight all year round, but virtually uninhabitable otherwise. Even if Naruto has been able to live under the sun till now..._

“Iruka-kun, everyone here raises a valid point. If you have anything that will convince us that letting Naruto live freely is a viable option, it would be wise to speak now.”

There was a long, difficult pause. Backed into a corner, Iruka looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, but even then, he never once looked to Kakashi for support.

_Honestly, I’m not sure whether to be impressed, or annoyed._

_Why not both?_

Kakashi was about to speak, but before he could, Iruka cut him off.

“Before I lost consciousness, I saw Naruto attacking a demon to defend me. But that wasn’t all.” 

“While they struggled, Naruto was able to turn the demon back into a human. It was a failed attempt, but even then, he managed to defeat him without the use of a Nichirin blade.”

The disbelief in the air was palpable. Hashirama’s eyes may have even shown a hint of surprise.

“You’re lying!”

“You may just be trying to cover for him, but stop trying to pull a fast one on us.”

“It is no lie. I may not have the proof of it, but…” 

He let go of Naruto, and on his palms, slowly pressed his forehead to the ground.

“I swear it on the names and legacy of my parents, who died in service of the corp that night nine years ago.”

Something in his voice made Kakashi’s chest tighten painfully. If it hurt this much to watch him, he could scarcely imagine what was going through Iruka’s mind right now. 

“You must be mad if you think the word of an imposter and the child of a deserter holds any weight.” 

Iruka’s fists clenched, snow crunching under his palm, but he did not move, nor did he speak to refute either claim.

“Shut up, Mitarashi.” It was Asuma, sounding unusually frustrated.

“What did you just say to me?”

“You didn’t hear me the first time? I said, be quiet.”

“Anko.” 

It only took a single word from Ibiki to silence her. She looked up to her master. 

“Regarding Umino Iruka, I’ve personally approved of his situation. Everyone, I would ask that you treat him like you would any member of the corp. He may not have taken the Final Selection, but he too, is one of my children.”

He looked at Iruka almost fondly.

“If things had gone a bit differently, he would not be standing where he is now.” 

Kakashi glanced at Asuma, and for the first time since they had arrived, it was a look of mutual understanding. The only other person who seemed to have gleaned any meaning from his seemingly innocuous words was Ibiki. The rest of the Pillars showed no reaction. After all, to Hashirama, all the slayers were his children.

He turned to Anko.

“Anko, you may not be aware of this, but Iruka’s father, Ikkaku, played a fundamental role in bringing you here, together with the late Lightning Pillar, Hatake Sakumo. This was after he’d left the corp.”

It was only now that Iruka raised his head, and he looked straight at Kakashi with more life in his eyes than he’d seen since he’d bashed heads with the Snake Pillar. Kakashi wriggled his eyebrows, hoping his one eye could convey his own surprise.

_Hey, that’s news to me too._

“I’m not insisting that you be friendly, Anko, but don’t be too harsh on him. Consider it a personal request from me.”

“...I understand, Oyakata-sama.”

Kakashi stood, walking further into the garden. He took a knee not far from Iruka, and Naruto took the chance to return to his side. 

_Iruka, I hope you’re prepared for another surprise._

_You might have mixed feelings about this one though._

“Oyakata-sama.” 

“What is it, Kakashi?” 

“Has the letter from Hiruzen-sama arrived?”

“It has, just before you arrived, in fact.”

“Could I ask that you share its contents with us?”

“Very well. Hanabi?”

The girl stepped forward, and from her kimono sleeve, she retrieved a sealed letter. With efficiency, she unfolded it, and held it before her.

“Please read it.”

“Yes.”

* * *

Oyakata-sama,

I pray this letter finds you in good health.

Regarding my former charges, Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto, I humbly ask that you forgive their transgressions. It was by my request that they were sent to join the Corp, and if their actions have, in any way, caused harm, it is my hope you will allow them the chance to make amends. 

I know full well, should Naruto’s nature come to light, that many of our number will question your judgement. But having observed him for the last nine years, I do have faith that with the right guidance, he will be of use to our cause. 

This is why I have asked the current Lightning Pillar, Hatake Kakashi, to take him under his wing as Tsuguko when the boy has completed training with Jiraiya. It was the last request of Namikaze Minato, the late Wind Pillar and Naruto’s father, and if his will can be fulfilled in any way, surely, his soul will find peace. 

However, I am not blind to the fact that what occurred nine years has caused irreparable damage to the lives of many. I also know that my word is no guarantee against the undeniable nature of demons.

That is why, should Naruto ever harm or devour any human being, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, former Flame Pillar, Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi, vow to commit seppuku in repentance. 

Signed,

Sarutobi Hiruzen

* * *

“That is all.” Hanabi finished.

“What the hell is the old fart thinking?” Asuma cursed under his breath. 

“What a passionate show of faith! As expected of my Eternal Rival” Gai exclaimed.

Kakashi had his eyes glued to the ground. He could feel Naruto and Iruka’s eyes boring into him. 

“Kakashi-san, you can’t be serious. Seppuku? There’s no reason-” His voice was trembling. 

“Look who’s talking.”

“It’s not the same!”

“I’m just doing what I should have done a long time ago.” 

He directed his gaze to his fellow Hashira, who were staring at him like he’d just gone mad. 

“As Hiruzen-sama has said, I hereby declare my intent to make Naruto my formal successor, should he successfully pass the Final Selection. As his master, his sins will be my own. Should the Kyuubi take another human life, I will not hesitate to fall upon my own blade. That should make a couple of you happy, at least.”

A deep laugh pierced the air. Hashirama had his head in his hand, and he let out an exasperated sigh. It was a sight the Hashira had never once witnessed, but one that reminded Kakashi so much of Iruka it surprised even himself. 

“I see Saru hasn’t gotten over his propensity for Seppuku. But there you have it. We have at least two, if not three Pillars, counting Jiraiya, vouching for the young Uzumaki here. Take it to heart, young man.” He said, regarding Naruto with a smile.

“But, things cannot remain as they are. I know many of you have your hands full with your current duties, but there is one new requirement I will insist upon, to have Naruto remain where he is.”

“There must be one Pillar present at the Forest of Death at all times. If anyone would volunteer, I would have your names now.”

There was a brief pause.

“Sarutobi Asuma.”

“Maito Gai! My former Tsuguko, Hyuuga Neji, will gladly follow!”

“I said nothing of the sort.” The boy sighed.

_I knew I could count you, Gai._

The last name surprised them all.

“Mitarashi Anko.”

“Oi oi oi, is that a demon pig I see flying in the sky?” Genma quipped.

“Shut it. My territory is the closest, that’s all.” She hissed. 

Hashirama raised a hand, silencing the group. 

“That will suffice for now, We shall discuss the finer details after our annual meeting. For the matter of Uzumaki Naruto and Umino Iruka, I will end it here today. Will the Kakushi present kindly guide them to the medical quarters?”

Two masked support members ran into the scene. “Please excuse our intrusion!”

One helped Iruka to his feet, the other, ushered Naruto out nervously.

“See you later, sensei. I’ll come find you when we’re finished here.” 

It felt like forever since he saw Iruka smile. 

“Try to get there a little earlier than Asuma if you can. I’m not sure there will be anything left once he’s done with me.” He sighed.

“I can hear you, idiot!” 

Kakashi waved as he hobbled off, and sooner than he would have preferred, his ears were filled with Gai’s excited ramblings. 

Something about their next twenty challenges. 

* * *

As Iruka passed the elder Senju, he bowed his head.

“Oyakata-sama...thank you.”

“It was good to finally meet you, Iruka-kun. We’ll talk again once you’ve recovered some of your strength.” He said warmly.

Just before Iruka was out of earshot, Hashirama put in a last word by way of farewell.

“Oh and, next time, send Tsuna my regards, will you?”

Iruka paused in his step to swallow bitterly and nodded, following the Kakushi, leaving Kakashi, Asuma, and the rest of the Pillars behind. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh how I pray I never have to write this much dialogue again *laughs nervously*. 
> 
> A bit of an expositional chapter but it really couldn’t be helped! This is where the biggest divergence comes, so if you’re still enjoying it after 50k words that makes me really happy. Again, I’d love to hear any thoughts you have about the chapter, or the art or anything in particular. (I always read the comments before starting to write another chapter, it brings me strength and great joy!).
> 
> Quibblings:
> 
> On Iruka and Hashirama: A most ambitious crossover, haha. I for one have always been fascinated by their similarities, both the physical and emotional ones. Even the markings on Hashirama as an Edo-tensei looks scarily similar to Iruka’s scar.
> 
> On Iruka and Asuma: Well, when Asuma and Iruka were first introduced, Iruka was always wearing girl’s clothing, soo….. :d (Iruka is also a gender-neutral name too.)
> 
> That’s it! More Hashirama-Iruka interactions to look forward to!
> 
> See you in the next chapter! 


End file.
